Ya no soy la misma
by Mouse92
Summary: Esta historia es de como cambia todo, como nuestras acciones tienen consecuencias y como nuestros personajes se enfrentaran a ellas para poder esta juntos VxB. Es mi primer historia asi que bienvenidos todos los comentarios!
1. Capítulo 1 Como todo cambio

No soy dueña de ningún personaje de DBZ

CAPITULO 1 Como todo cambio

-¡Últimos días de clases por fin!- Decía una chica de cabellos azules entre bostezos aun, estaba tan emocionada ya que por primera vez la dejaron tener novio, y no porque sus padres los prohibieran, más bien porque tenía 2 amigos demasiado sobreprotectores que impedían que los chicos que se le acercaran, pero aun así se las arreglo para salir con este apuesto chico ya hace 6 meses.

-Yamcha, me muero por verte hoy en la escuela-"Sera que piensas en mi tanto como yo te pienso"

En la cocina, la madre de Bulma ya tenía todo listo para su hija, ella era una mujer muy hermosa, pero muy distraída, su padre era el Dueño y Científico de la Corporación Capsula, era una familia con mucho dinero así que no se preocupaban, ellos eran muy relajados.

Ya era muy tarde y Bulma solo tomo unos pastelitos antes de salir corriendo de su casa camino a su coche para dirigirse la preparatoria, una vez ahí lo único que pensaba era que quería ver a su amado pues este le dijo que estos serian los días mas inolvidables de su vida y no aguantaba la espera. Sin embargo a la primer persona que vio no era precisamente a quien esperaba.

-Bueno veo que ya estas madurando, al menos ya estas llegando a tiempo a las clases- Decía un chico con un cabello que desafiaba toda ley de gravedad, con hermosos ojos negros como la noche

-No es raro, además que soy muy inteligente y podría saltarme la tonta preparatoria, tu sabes que solo estoy aquí porque mis padres querían que conviviera con otras personas de mi edad y poder obtener una carrera eso es todo- Decía Bulma con un tono un poco agresivo

-Creo que hoy no amaneciste muy contenta, y deberías estarlo ya que pronto se acabaran las clases-

-La verdad si lo estaba- "Y como no, si estos últimos días pienso pasármelos con Yamcha"-Solo que solo de verte Vegeta se me va el buen humor- Decía bulma en un tono mas relajado

-Mtmm

-Y a todo esto donde esta Goku, aun no lo e visto-

-No lo se ni me importa, no soy su niñera- Dijo un Vegeta bastante molesto

-Esta bien, te veré en la hora de almuerzo entonces, y por cierto disfruta tus últimos días de preparatoria, futuro universitario- Mientras le guiñaba un ojo de manera picara

Este solo se sonrojo un poco ante la acción de su amiga mientras se iva a sus clases.

Ya en su casillero Bulma noto una nota de su amado, que decía:

Hermosa te espero en el auditoria al final de clases, te tengo la mejor de las sorpresas, no te arrepentiras

Antes que se diera cuenta Goku, Bulma ya se había guardado la nota para que este no la notara, mientras se acercaba a su amiga, el la quería como una hermana, dado que al igual que el, ella era hija única.

-BULMA!, Donde estabas?... vi tu carro afuera pero no te encontraba- Decía un Goku muy preocupado

-Pues al llegar me encontré con Vegeta y me detuve a platicar un rato con el-

-A bueno, si es así no importa, solo que hay que apurarnos si no queremos llegar tarde a clases-"no quiero ni pensar que nos hará la maestra si llegamos tarde"

Goku y Vegeta eran primos, ellos eran herederos de una de la empresas mas grandes de la cuidad, SON & OIJU, y dado que eran socios de la CC, conocieron a Bulma desde muy pequeños, esto hizo que ellos se volvieran muy protectores con la chica, aunque Vegeta era 1 año mas grande que Goku y Bulma, ellos eran muy unidos y no querían que nadien se aprevechara de su dulce amiga, era muy inocente, para ella todos eran las mejores personas y eso podría acarrearle muchas malas consecuencias.

Mas tarde sonó la campana que anunciaba el inicio del almuerzo de la preparatoria Orange Star, ya en una banca se encontraban dos jóvenes amigos esperando por un tercero, dado que eran los chichos mas populares , fuertes y guapos, nadie se atrevía a siquiera mirar a Bulma Briefs para no hacer enojar a los primos Son y Oiju.

-Bulma dime te pasa algo?- Preguntaba preocupado Goku

-Eh…. No, porque, a mi no me pasa nada, creo que eres tu, seguro es por que falta poco para las vacaciones y ya vez lo que no es Goku- Decia la hermosa chica de cabellos azules un tanto nerviosa

-Estas segura mocosa?-

-¿Vegeta?... Enserio debes de dejar de asustarme así, un día me mataras- Mientras con su mano sostenía su pecho de la impresión

-Pues es que en clase te estuve hablando que si que ibas a hacer durante las vacaciones y te invite a ir con nosotros y ni siquiera creo que me escucharas, es mas ni las clases- Decia Goku rascándose la parte trasera de su cabeza

-Es solo que estoy…. Un poco triste- mentia- esque el próximo año ya no estará Vegeta y no se si tu y yo seguiremos en las mismas clases y siento que todo va a ser diferente- Mientras sus ojos se dirigían a su comida

-Mira mocosa, ni creas que así de fácil te desharás de mi, yo tengo mis contactos y no creas que no te vigilare, a parte Kakaroto no te quitara la mirada de encima- Decía Vegeta muy seguro de sus palabras

-Si, pero, sabes un día ustedes tendrán novia y ya no tendrán tiempo de cuidarme y yo pues también tendré a alguien y no se tal vez será todo diferente-

Esto hizo que Vegeta escupiera su refresco, encima del pobre Goku, quien solo lo miraba un poco molesto e impresionado por la reacción de su primo

-Mocosa y ti quien crees que esta dando permiso para tener un novio, aparte de eso ninguno de estos insectos seria los suficiente bueno para ti y lo sabes- "y a todo esto a mi porque habría de importarme", pensaba Vegeta para sus adentros.

-A mi nadie me prohíbe nada Vegeta, ni siquiera mis padres, si no se me acerca nadien, es por ustedes que asustan a cualquier chicho que me quiera hablar y no es justo- Ya muy molesta Bulma

-No te enojes Bulma, solo queremos cuidarte-"yo tampoco entiendo porque Vegeta se molesto tanto"-Solo queremos lo mejor para ti- Decía Goku en un tono muy serio

Mas tarde, al final de clases Bulma se dirigía a el auditorio para la sorpresa de su muy querido novio Yamcha

-No aguanto mas, que será que tenga Yamcha preparado para mí?-

Corrió lo mas rápido que pudo para llegar, pero lo que no sabía era que la nota no era de su amado, mas bien era una nota falsa pero que le dejaría ver muchas verdades a nuestra hermosa peli azul. En el auditorio se encontraba su novio en un muy apasionado beso con una hermosa chica de cabello rubio muy hermosa, en una plática no muy agradable para la chica Briefs

-Yamcha amor, cuando dejaras de actuar con la mocosa esa ya dejala, no me vas a negar que la pasas mejor conmigo cariño, estos 4 meses nos hemos divertido mucho- Con una sorisa picara decía Alicia

-Tranquila cariño, será pronto, solo necesito tiempo sabes muy bien que ella es una heredera de una de las mas grandes empresas, dime no te gustaría aprovechar eso a nuestro favor por un poco más de tiempo?-La miraba Yamcha para poder ver su reacción

Mientras tanto del otro lado de la puerta la hermosa chica de cabello azul no pudo mas que sentir como su corazón se rompía, ella pensó que ese chico realmente la amaba, que estaría dispuesto a hablar con sus amigos casi hermanos para que supieran de su noviazgo, pero no, el era todo lo que ella no quería ver, a pesar de su enojo no tuvo la fuerza de enfrentar a su novio, o mejor dicho ex- novio, salió corriendo directo a su coche para llegar lo mas rápido a su casa.

Al llegar noto 3 mensajes en su móvil, el primero:

Mocosa donde estas? No vi tu coche en la salida, llámame-Vegeta-.

El segundo mensaje:

Hola Bulma, no se que paso, pensé que nos iríamos juntos como siempre pero no te vimos, Vegeta y yo estamos preocupados, como hoy estabas tan distraída, avisanos por favor que estas bien –Goku-

Y el último mensaje:

Mi hermosa princesa, disculpa que no me comunique contigo antes, pero tu sabes que entre las clases y el esquipo de beisbol casi no tengo tiempo pero espero que mas tarde tu y yo salgamos de paseo, espero tu llamada. Te Amo… -Yamcha-

Nuestra heredera solo le limito a contestar los mensajes de sus amigos con una simple explicación, que solo decía que se sintió un poco enferma y quería llegar a casa a reposar. Al ultimo solo lo vio y lo borro, aun no tenia ni las ganas ni las fuerzas de enfrentar a su ex

Una hora mas tarde bajo a la cocina, noto una nota de sus padres que decía que estarían ausentes durante 3 días, ella estaba acostumbrada a estas ausencias, así que no le tomo importancia, solo que dada las circunstancias no se quería quedar solo en casa. A los 30 min, sonó el timbre de su casa cuando fue a la puerta, muy desanimada se sorprendió un poco al ver quien era.

-¿Vegeta?... Que haces aquí, pasa algo?- Un poco asustada

-Claro que si mocosa, estas enferma y se que tus padres no están dado que se fueron con los míos a atender unos negocios y no pensaras que te quedaras solo en casa verdad?!- Decía muy serio

No era nuevo para ella que Vegeta se quedara en su casa, el lo hacía o Goku cuando sus padres se ausentaban durante largos periodos, es mas cada quien tenía ya designado un cuarto con ropa y otros artículos

Mas tarde esa noche hubo una tormenta muy fuerte que trajo consigo muchos truenos, e incluso un par de apagones en la cuidad, y Bulma no era muy afecta a los truenos así que hizo lo que en varia ocasiones hacia... salió de su cuarto a el cuarto de a lado que era donde Vegeta solía quedarse, después de tocar abrió la puerta para hablar con su amigo

-Sigues despierto?.. mmm puedo quedarme aquí?-susurraba la chica por si acaso su amigo ya dormía no quería despertarlo

-Mtm… Mujer ya sabes que puedes quedarte cuando quieras solo no estes hablando y dejame dormir-

-Gracias Vegeta!- "un momento, el no me dijo mocosa, me dijo mujer?!, mmm bueno da igual"

Rápido se metió en la cama bajo las sabanas y se quedo profundamente dormida.

Mientras tanto en otra casa un joven no podía dormir ya que nunca recibió una respuesta a su mensaje.

"Maldita niña estúpida, que le pasa, quien se cree esa tonta, dejarme esperando una respuesta, no sabe la muy tonta con quien esta tratando, ya me estoy cansado de sus niñerías, si no fuera tan linda, pero vale la pena la espera, mas le vale"-Pensaba un Yamcha bastante irritado por la situación

-Mañana mismo hablare con ella- Mientras lograba dormirse

A la mañana siguiente la tormenta había pasado, y en la CC un joven de cabellos en flama despertaba muy temprano como acostumbraba, mientras se incorporaba no podía dejar de mirar a su hermosa compañera a lado durmiendo tan tranquila…

" **Recuerdo…"**

 **Hace 8 años…**

 **Estaban en la CC cuatro niños ya en sus cuartos, Bulma, Goku, Vegeta y el pequeño hermano de Vegeta Tarble todos se disponían a dormir cuando una gran tormenta empezó y provoco un corto que hizo que se fuera la luz en la casa, una pequeña peli azul asustada corrió de su cuarto y entro a la primera habitación que encontró, iba llorando del miedo y no noto quien estaba ahí**

 **-Mocosa que haces en mi cuarto y llorando?- Vegeta se despertó por los llantos de la niña**

 **-Vegeta, tengo miedo no quiero dormir sola y el cuarto de mis papas esta lejos- Mientras sollozaba la pequeña-Podría quedarme, no te molestare lo prometo-**

 **-Mmmmm….. esta bien pero deja de llorar, no seas débil niña- Mientras se acercaba a la pequeña para secarle la lagrimas- "yo te voy a proteger siempre"- se prometió aquel niño en silencio, no se lo diría pero el la cuidaría siempre**

 **-Gracias Vegeta-**

" **Fin del Recuerdo"**

"Desde entonces, no te e podido decir que no cuando estas asustada mujer, ¿Por qué?, hay algo que me dice que tengo que cuidarte, pero no por obligación, no entiendo que me pasa….. pero ella se ve tan hermosa cuando duerme….. no, no yo no debo de pensar eso, ni distraerme solo debo concentrarme en la escuela es lo mas importante, aparte nadie se atreverá a acercarse a Bulma o de lo contrario…."

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sonó su teléfono y vio que la llamada era de su casa

-¿Que quieres enano?-Mientras iba al balcón a seguir la platica

-Donde dormiste Vegeta, y no me mientas ya que tu cuarto esta demasiado ordenado para ser tan temprano, mira que se que nuestros padres no están, dime acaso ya tienes novia y estas con ella- Dijo burlándose Tarble- Aunque a decir verdad lo dudo hermano, dado que tienes un carácter de pocos amigos jajajaja-

-Maldito enano, deja de decir estupideces, estoy en casa de Bulma- Con una vena en su frente al borde de explotar

-¿Y que haces en su casa, porque no me invitaron?...o…. no me digas que le paso algo! Si es así yo también voy de inmediato-

-No es necesario, yo me quedare aquí unos días, esta un poco enferma pero nada grave así que estarás en casa un par de días solo, ¡claro a menos que estés asustado!-Con una sonrisa de medio lado

-No Vegeta, esta bien entonces nos vemos- Y colgó el mas pequeño de los Oiju

Mas tarde se despertó Bulma, desanimada recordando el día anterior y pensando como actuar ahora, no podía ir y decirle a los muchachos, quizás matarían a Yamcha, y aunque la idea era tentadora no quería meterlos en problemas además ellos le advirtieron

Pasaron los días y su rutina volvió a la normalidad, solo que sus ojos ya no reflejaban la alegría de siempre, estaba algo nostálgica, y los muchachos solo pensaron que era por los próximos cambios además de que las mujeres eran muy emocionales. Sin embargo no tenían ni idea realmente de los cambios que se venían para la vida de todos, como cambiarían después de ese fin de año.

Al regresar de sus vacaciones los Son y los Oiju solo querían llegar a sus hogares y tomar un descanso del pesado viaje, pero no sabían los jóvenes las sorpresas que les esperaban en sus casas…

Vegeta llego a su recamara directo a su cama dispuesto a dormir pero a los 20 min sonó su celular con una llamada de Goku

-DEJAME INSECTO, O TE MATARE EN CUANTO TE VEA-Muy molesto el joven Oiju

-Pues hazlo no me importa, voy a tu casa de inmediato, solo te diré que revises tu cuarto hay un problema y creo que no lo tomaras bien- Y con eso colgó el joven Son

Vegeta se alarmo, dado que su primo nunca era serio y menos le mentiría a tal grado, de inmediato se levando, y a lado de su escritorio de estudio vio una carta con la letra de Bulma, y tan pronto como la vio sintió un nudo en el estomago, no sabía porque pero dadas las palabras de su primo supo que no era nada bueno

 _-VEGETA_

 _Siento darte así esta noticia, solo que no tuve el valor de verte a la cara, se que estaras muy decepcionado de mi debilidad, pero no podía enfrentarme a esto, me fui, durante estas vaciones decidí irme cambiar de escuela y crecer, junto a ustedes no podría, ustedes me cuidan mucho y esto es algo que yo sola tengo que resolver._

 _No se como decirte que fui tan tonta al no seguir tu consejo, pero solo queria alguien que no me viera como una hermana, quería sentirme amada, que tonta e sido, pero cambiare te lo prometo y volveré a darles la cara a todos, no traten de buscarme por favor…_

 _Encontrar a ... .-_

"¿Que significa esto?,¿ a donde se fue?,¿ amada?, pero si yo no la veo como una hermana, ¿o si?, no tengo que ir por ella me tiene que explicar que es todo esto, no se pudo a ver ido así nada mas"

Antes de que pudiera cambiarse para salir, Goku y Tarble irrumpieron en su cuarto

-Lo siento- Dijo Tarble bastante alterado- Todo a sido mi culpa-

-¿¡QUE?!- Gritaron Goku y Vegeta mientras miraban al mas joven Oiju

-Explícame de inmediato que significa todo esto, y mas te vale no mentirme- Al borde de una ataque de ira Vegete

-Pero Tarble, ¿Acaso tu eras su novio?- Con incredulidad preguntaba Goku

-No..vio?- "Tarble y Bulma"- Miro a su hermano con los ojos llenos de odio el joven Vegeta, como si quisiera matarlo ahí mismo

-NO!- Grito el joven de inmediato, al ver que su hermano se dirigía a el con no muy buenas intenciones- Dejen que les explique todo- Suspiro

Tarble sabia de la relación de Bulma, dado que ella sabia que de los 3 el era quizás el que mas rápido aceptaría ese noviazgo y la podría ayudar, sin embargo no conoció al chico ya que el día que se lo iba a presentar por algún motivo cancelo aquella cita, el joven empezó a relatarles los sucesos y a decirles las razones que Bulma dejo escritas en su carta, aunque ella no quería que Vegeta se enterara de todo ya que sabia su carácter, sin embargo Tarble y Goku creyeron conveniente decirle a el todo


	2. Chapter 2 Sorpresas Parte 1

No soy dueña de ningún personaje de DBZ

CAPITULO 2 Sorpresas Parte 1

Ha pasado ya un año desde que Bulma dejo todo, su casa, sus amigos, su colegio, todo, la única persona con quien mantuvo contacto, claro además de sus padres, fue con Lidia Oiju, la madre de Tarble y Vegeta, claro con la condición que esta no dijera nada de su paradero a sus hijos ya que tenía planeada una sorpresa para los jóvenes y para ella.

"Bueno creo que Lidia estará encantada con su regalo, desde que me dijo que quería conseguir un jardín lleno de puras rosas azules como el mar, no he descansado en este proyecto, lo bueno que ahora cuento con la ayuda de Chi-chi, ella sabe mucho de plantas y sus componentes gracias a ella he terminado antes de los esperado, y creo que ya es hora de darles la cara a los muchachos, supongo que estarán algo decepcionados" – Suspiro profundamente Bulma- Pero después que sepan que no he desperdiciado este año, es mas todos a mejorado mucho- Tuvo que salir de sus pensamientos dado que alguien tocaba la puerta de su cuarto

-Pasen chicas-"Ellas son lo mejor que tengo ahora Chi-chi y 18"

-¿Bulma que pasa contigo?-Preguntaba 18 con una ceja levantada-Y no me digas que no sabes a que me refiero, ya que todas aquí estamos seguras que te acuerdas perfectamente-

-Así es amiga, nosotras no te juzgamos pero ten cuidado, que tal y si sigues así un día tu sola te enredas en tu propio juego- Una Chi-chi con un tono muy serio

-No va a pasar, ya se los he dicho, y además ya no soy la misma, y se me defender, oh acaso ya olvidaron que tengo a las mejores maestras de artes marciales?- " Se que se preocupan pero esto es algo que solo yo decido"-No importa chicas, miren aun así las tengo que dejar ya les dije que hoy tengo algo muy importante que hacer, voy a volver en unos días-

-Sí, se nos olvido que irías a reunirte con esos chicos tan guapos, a ver si ya nos los presentas amiga- Sonrojada Chi-chi-. Desde que vio la foto que Bulma guardaba de los jóvenes no dejaba de preguntarse como seria aquel chico Goku, se veía tan guapo y por lo que Bulma le ha contado es un joven muy lindo

Más tarde la peli azul se encontraba de regreso en su ciudad de origen, iba directo a la residencia Oiju para la sorpresa de Lidia, pero no contaba con la sorpresa que ella se encontraría, al llegar noto que había mucha gente, todos vestidos de ropas oscuras, pensó que tal vez llego en una reunión o algo así asta que noto que llegaba una carroza fúnebre al lugar, no pudo más que correr al interior, no vio a ningún integrante de la familia pero su corazón se estremecía al acercarse al frio ataúd era Lidia, ¿Pero qué había pasado?

Dos días antes Lidia le comento que iba a salir de viaje que sería corto, solo 2 días, y ella aprovecho para poner esa fecha como día de la sorpresa, iba a llegar antes que ella a su casa, plantar el jardín donde tenían acordado y sorprender a todos en la cena con su visita, pero algo salió mal, pregunto a algunos presentes y vio el periódico, Lidia sufrió un accidente, su avión fallo y cayo, solo llego al hospital para morir, no lo podía creer, y que paso con sus amigos, con el Sr. Oiju. Ellos estaban bien, solo Lidia iba, sin embargo ninguno estaba, todos estaban ocupados arreglando si no era el entierro, cancelando citas de la compañía, así que Bulma decidió que haría lo planeado, fue al jardín y justo donde acordaron planto todas las flores de Lidia y dejo una nota en medio, llevo en su mano una y la puso sobre su ataúd frio.

Más tarde en la noche regreso para hablar con sus amigos, sin embargo algo la detuvo, iba directo a Vegeta, no la vio, sin embargo por el estado en que estaba era de esperarse, además ella sabía que él y su hermano eran muy orgullosos, que para ellos era difícil demostrar sus sentimientos y pensó que lo mejor sería acercarse poco a poco, y cuando se decidió toco el hombro de Vegeta pero antes de que volteara a verla algo interrumpió

POV Vegeta

Un año ha pasado desde que se fue, no sabemos dónde, sus padres solo me dicen que volverá, ahora mi madre, porque decidió ir a ese tonto viaje a la capital del sur, ¿A que iría?, Mi padre, mi hermano y yo hemos estado resolviendo todo antes de llegar a casa, no puedo ni acercarme a ver a mi madre, el dolor me consume pero no puedo mostrarme débil, ella jamás lo hubiera querido, era una mujer con un carácter muy fuerte, no, no me mostrare débil.

De pronto sentí que alguien toco mi hombro sacándome de mis pensamientos, iba a voltear a ver de quien se trataba pero….

-Vegeta mi vida, ¿como estas?- Una joven hermosa con cabello rojo ondulado, y unos hermosos ojos verdes, llego directo a abrazarme

-Karis, ¿Qué haces aquí?- Fue todo lo que pude pronunciar, no sabía que hacia ella ahí, estaba algo loca. Era una hija de uno de los accionistas de la empresa y desde hace meses me ha seguido, no quise ser descortés hoy, dadas las circunstancias, pero en verdad esta tipa me molesta

-Vine de inmediato en cuanto me entere amor-

-Mira karis ya te dije que no me llames así, tú y yo no somos nada y hoy no estoy de humor para ti- A pesar de todo, lo último que quería era ver a Karis

Creo que entendió porque se aparto de mi, pero cuando volteo para ver a quien me toco, no vi a nadie, tal vez al ver llegar a la loca de Karis se fue, bueno aun así no quiero ver a nadie.

Fin De POV Vegeta

Que fue eso, ¿Mi vida?, yo se que el algún día tendría una novia pero Karis enserio, ella siempre estuvo interesada en Vegeta, pero al verla llegar así, y lo abrazo, no sé qué paso, algo me hizo dar la vuelta y salir de ahí, no me di cuenta hasta que estuve lejos, me fui, ese mismo día regrese a la capital del sur

Mientras en otro lado de la casa Oiju, Tarble se acerco a ver y despedirse de su madre, pero cuando llego más cerca vio una rosa azul, justo lo que ella quería, pero….

 **Recuerdo…**

 **-Si querida, espero que sea lo más pronto posible, no puedo guardar el secreto más tiempo-**

 **-Así que un secreto madre- Dijo Tarble**

 **-¿TARBLE?, que susto me has dado, pero no se dé que hablas cariño- Tratando de ocultar una risa**

 **-Madre, es mejor que me digas que traes entre manos o todos se enteraran- Trato de amenazar el más joven Oiju**

 **Lidia le lanzo una mirada fulminante a su hijo. Si bien era cierto que era amorosa con sus hijos, también lo era el hecho de que era una mujer muy determinante. Con esto el joven solo opto por ser más amable y llevar las cosas por otro camino si quería saber de aquel secreto**

 **-Yo podría ser útil si tú me dices- Dijo mientras agachaba la cabeza**

 **-Bueno si es así, la verdad necesito un cómplice, y eres el mejor. Bulma ha estado en contacto conmigo desde que se fue, y le pedí que tratara de conseguir para mí un jardín con puras rosas azules, y vendrá pronto, solo que quería que fuera una sorpresa ya que todos han estado desanimados desde que se fue-**

 **-Madre, eso es así- No cabía de la emoción el joven, al fin su amiga regresaría**

 **Fin del Recuerdo….**

-Entonces, ella está aquí?- Susurro el joven Tarble. Mientras la buscaba con la mirada, pero ya era muy tarde casi nadie estaba

Después del entierro, llegaron todos a casa, con pocos ánimos, pero Tarble les pidió a Goku y Vegeta que lo acompañaran al jardín con la rosa en mano quería al menos plantar esa rosa, y ahí les explicaría, ya que no vio a su amiga después, sin embargo supo que ella estuvo ahí, y al llegar a su destino grande fue su sorpresa al ver un hermoso paisaje pintado de flores azules, las cuales dejaron en claro las sospechas de Tarble, pero tenía una duda.

-Sí, es seguro que estuvo aquí, pero ¿Por qué no hablo con nadie?¿Por qué se fue?- Casi lo grito el joven

-¿Tarble que pasa de quien hablas quien estuvo aquí?- Triste Goku, quería a su tía y no sabía que pasaba

-Habla, no te quedes callado, ¿qué pasa aquí?, y ¿esas flores?- Con una ceja levantada, muy pensativo Vegeta

-Bueno- Apenas podía hablar Tarble- Estas rosas, son el regalo para mama, ella se las iba a dar, estuvo aquí, solo ella pudo ser, y dejo esta en el ataúd de nuestra madre- Mostrando la rosa en su mano

-¡¿QUIEN?!- Gritaron los primos Goku y Vegeta

-¡BULMA!, Ella y mamá hablaban seguido, era su regalo, ella vendría a vernos pronto, mama me lo dijo, pero no la vi, la busque y no la encontré no sé por qué no hablo con ninguno o es que ¿Alguno hablo con ella?-

Vegeta no salía de su estado, la impresión "Ella vino, pero porque no hablo conmigo, pensara que estoy molesto por cómo se fue, pero ese día alguien me toco y cuando voltee no vi a nadie, será que fue ella, pero si era ella porque no dijo nada, porque se iría así tan de repente, es cierto poco después de eso vi la rosa pero no le tome importancia, ella por…."

-VEGETA- Grito Goku al ver que su primo no decía nada

-¡QUE QUIERES INSECTO!, PORQUE GRITAS-

-Te estamos preguntando si la viste y no dices nada-

-No, claro que no la vi, desde que se fue no he hablado con ella y mejor así, fue una tonta al irse- Se sentía mal pero su orgullo no le permitiría que ellos vieran como esta información nueva le afecto

Han pasado casi 2 años desde aquella tragedia de la familia Oiju, y el Sr. Oiju decidió que lo mejor sería mudarse, a la cuidad donde estaba su principal empresa y controlar todo desde ahí, ya que pronto sus hijos también tendrían que pasar más tiempo en ella, y claro su sobrino a quien invito irse con ellos. No estaban del todo contentos, ya que que Vegeta llevaba 3 años de carrera y hacer un traslado no era fácil, del mismo modo para Goku, sin embargo Tarble apenas iniciaría así que para él no habría problemas

En la capital de Sur un grupo de amigos se disponía a salir, ya que les quedaban pocos días para regresar a sus clases.

18 y 17 Eran hermanos gemelos y vivían con Chi-chi y Bulma en casa de esta última, Krillin era amigo de Chi-chi de la infancia y los 5 se llevaban muy bien, estaban en la misma universidad, claro con carreras distintas, pero los 4 amigos compartía una preocupación especial por la joven Bulma Briefs quien tenía un comportamiento muy rato desde hace 2 años, se le veía más triste y en la escuela era conocida por ser muy coqueta pero también por no dejar que nadie la tocara, era agresiva, más de lo normal, no sabían que había pasado pero algo en ella cambio, su ropa más reveladora, muy sexi, y dado que era una chica hermosa esto era un problema en algunas ocasiones para sus amigos.

Querían ayudarla pero no sabían qué hacer, solo deseaban que algo o alguien le hicieran cambiar, regresar, volver esa mirada alegre.

Lejos de ahí, unos jóvenes entraban a su nuevo hogar en la Capital del Sur, el lugar era muy grande, espacioso, tenían una gran alberca, una cocina enorme, que era lo que más les importaba.

-Vegeta, estas emocionado por empezar de nuevo en otra cuidad- Dijo Goku quien estaba muy feliz de su nuevo hogar

-Me da igual Kakaroto-

-Si lo sé pero digo, aquí tal vez consigas una novia que te aguante el mal humor- Dijo el joven son entre risas

-Eso no me importa, no tengo tiempo para niñas estúpidas, solo quiero terminar lo antes posible la escuela para ayudar a mi padre con la empresa-"Yo, tener tiempo para esas tonterías, eso no va conmigo, cursilerías tontas"

-Lo sabemos hermano pero te has puesto a pensar que tal vez ya va siendo hora que me des una cuñada?- Pregunto en un tono serio para hacer enojar más a su hermano Tarble

-Mtm… tonterías yo no necesito una tonta que me este molestando y me distraiga de lo importante

-Si tú lo dices- Susurro Goku

Era cierto los primos Tarble, Goku y Vegeta no mostraron interés alguno por conseguir novia, aunque candidatas no faltaban pero estos simplemente no estaban interesados, todos ellos se enfocaron en sus estudios nada mas, sin embargo eso iba a cambia mucho al llegar a su nueva escuela, no tenían idea de los que se les venía a todos.

Solo 2 dias faltaban para iniciar el nuevo año, en la casa de los Briefs 3 Muchachas no dejaban de probarse los nuevos conjuntos de ropa que habían comprado para lucir este nuevo curso.

18 y 17 eran huérfanos, consiguieron una beca dada su inteligencia en robótica para la universidad, y conocieron a Bulma quien gustosa les ofreció hospedarse en su casa, mientras que Chi-chi llego poco después, ella vivía en las montañas sin embargo su padre decidió que era hora que su hija conociera otros jóvenes de su edad mandándola a la universidad de la capital, donde conoció a Bulma 17 y 18 quienes acordaron que sería bueno tener una nueva compañera de casa, y dado que la casa era enorme se sentían mejor así, aunque sus cuartos estaban completamente separados todos eran como una familia, y claro 17 era el hombre de la casa encargado de la seguridad de las bellas damas, aunque no lo necesitaban tanto.

Los 2 últimos días pasaron rápido, ya los jóvenes se encontraban en la escuela en sus salones de clase sin embargo 3 de ellos se perdieron dado que no conocían el lugar, y los 3 terminaron en los vestidores del área de deporte, y decidieron quedarse ahí total en unos 20 min tendrían que ir ahí, y justo del otro lado había dos jóvenes platicando muy tranquilos.

-Y que me dices Radiks, lograste algo con la preciosa "Princesa de Hielo" o fuiste uno más de los tontos que callo- Burlándose de el

-Esa tonta, que se cree, me rechazo, pero no se quedara así tenlo por seguro Zarbon, a mi ninguna mujer se me escapa, y menos ella, se cree tan inalcanzable, pues yo me encargare de que caiga de donde esta-

En eso un joven de cabello negro hasta los hombros, que vestía unos vaqueros y una camisa negra manga larga se acerco a estos dos

-Bueno solo les diré que tenga cuidado, ella es muy lista no dejara que un idiota le haga nada, claro además que cuenta conmigo-

-Pero mira Zarbon, nada más y nada menos que el protector de la zorra, dime 17, vives con ella, la ves a diario y aun ¿así no le has hecho nada a la "Princesa"? o más bien no será que es tuya y no dices nada- Mientras se le acercaba amenazante a 17

-Yo solo se los advierto- Dijo dando la vuelta para retirase

-Maldito, si cree que estará ahí siempre para cuidar a la zorra esa está muy equivocado-

Tarble regresaba del baño, cuando presencio ese encuentro, y se dirigió a su primo y hermano.

-Bueno se ve que ya se enteraron de esa chica, por lo que escuche en los baños, debe ser muy hermosa, pero también peligrosa-

-Mtm- Desinteresado Vegeta, no le importaba en lo más mínimo quien era esa tipa y por lo que escucho solo era otra vulgar y nada más

-Pues eso parece- Dijo Goku- Seria interesante conocerla- Decía con una gran sonrisa

Tarble y Vegeta lo miraron con asombro, de los 3 fue él quien menos interés mostro en conocer a alguna chica


	3. Chapter 3 Sorpresas Parte 2

No soy dueña de ningún personaje de DBZ

CAPITULO 3 Sorpresas Parte 2

En ese momento, se encontraban en la arena de combate las chicas de la escuela, era el primer día de clases, sin embargo pronto estarían listas para el torneo con las mejores de otras escuelas y no podían dejar de entrenar, Chi-chi y 18, estaban a punto de terminar su combate, pero en cuanto los demás alumnos se enteraron fueron a ver a las chicas, eran las mejores de la Universidad, y no paso mucho hasta que esto llego a oídos del nuevo alumno Goku Son, quien se intrigo al saber que había chicas entrenando para el torneo, cuando llego ya habían terminado, pero antes de irse una voz lo detuvo para voltear y ver a quien entraba a la arena para retar a la ganadora

-Oye Chichi- con un fuerte grito- No me dirás que ya estas cansada, ¿qué te parece un poco mas de ejercicio?- Una chica con pantalones cortos, una camisa blanca holgada, con el cabello azul en una cola, y un par de botas

-Claro que sí, me encantaría patearte un rato, ¿Por qué no?- Con una pequeña sonrisa a su amiga

Goku solo restregaba sus ojos, no podía creerlo, esa mujer era….. Bulma Briefs!, su amiga, ¡¿iba a pelear?!, de la impresión no pudo más que mirar la lucha, esta iba muy pareja, Bulma había avanzado mucho durante esos años, no dejaba de entrenar, aunque no participaba en los torneos y rara vez retaba a Chi-chi o 18 en la escuela. Más que nada lo hacía por protección propia, y para dejar en claro que con ella no se metieran los chicos o podrían salir lastimados, no solo emocional si no también físicamente.

Al terminar la lucha, claro Chi-chi gano, se habían ido todos, excepto Goku quien aun no creía lo que sus ojos presenciaron, antes que Bulma se metiera en los vestidores de chicas, sintió un fuerte brazo tomarla y atraerla

-Que te pasa maldito imb…- Grito mientras levantaba la miraba para ver a su captor

-¿BULMA BRIEFS?-

-¿Goku?- sin pensarlo la chica lo rodeo con sus brazos, le tocaba la cara, no lo podía creer, el era real, no podía o si, se habría quedado dormida, "pero se siente tan real, hasta tiene esa inocente sonrisa"

Goku correspondió a su abrazo, aun no lo creía, toco su cabello, se acerco un poco para captar su aroma, definitivamente era ella, no había duda, pero se veía tan diferente, sus ojos dulces ahora parecían vacios, era difícil notar sus sentimientos, aunque no dudo que al igual que él estaba feliz de verlo

-No te imaginas lo que te extrañamos, no puedo esperar para que los muchachos sepan que estas aquí- Con una enorme sonrisa el joven Son decía – Es mas ellos están en los vestidos de hombres, iré por ellos de inmediato- Pero antes de salir disparado, sintió un agarre, ahora era él quien era detenido

-¿Ellos?, a que te refieres, están aquí todos,..Pero…¿Por qué?, y tu aquí en la escuela que esta pasando-

-Es fácil de explicar, nos mudamos, mi tío decidió que era lo mejor después de…. bueno tu sabes…. Desde que murió mi tía- Suspiro y agachaba la mirada-Y todos estamos aquí en esta universidad, pero jamás pensé que estabas aquí, no supimos de ti, bueno desde que fuiste al funeral no volvimos a saber de ti. Por cierto ¿Qué paso ese día, no hablaste con nadie, te fuiste, por qué?

Sonó el timbre antes que ella pudiera contestar

-Mira vamos sígueme por favor- Lo tomo del brazo y lo llevo fuera de la escuela llegando a su coche-Vamos a mi casa ahí te diré todo, pero no aquí, aquí no podemos hablar, sube yo te llevo-

Los jóvenes se subían al coche, rumbo a casa de la peli azul, iban en completo silencio durante el camino. Al llegar ella lo dirigió a la sala donde se sentaron, después de un gran suspiro Bulma comenzó a hablar

-Mira antes que nada, estoy muy feliz de volver a verte, y lamento que no pude decirte en persona lo que paso, supongo que tienes muchas preguntas, primero te diré que no le digas Tarble o Vegeta que me viste, no aun, y a tus preguntas, si fui, estuve ahí, era una sorpresa para todos, sin embargo la sorpresa fue para mí al llegar y enterarme del accidente de Lidia, no había nadie de ustedes haci que decidí seguir con mi regalo tardío para ella, plante las flores que me pidió y fui a casa a cambiarme, regrese más tarde ese, al primero que vi fue a Vegeta, pensé de inmediato irlo a abrazar, pero se como es y lo pensé, cuando decidí la mejor manera de acercarme pues - Suspiro- llego su novia y no quise interrumpir, note que quizá no era lo mejor mi presencia ahí, y decidí irme, pero note que sería como huir de nuevo, di la media vuelta casi de inmediato pero me tope con Karis, me miro molesta y me dijo que ustedes no me necesitaban, que estaban muy molestos por cómo me fui, que no querían verme mas, y no quise molestar con mi presencia, retome mi camino y regrese aquí-

Goku escucho muy atento la explicación de su amiga, noto el dolor de ella al pensar que ellos la odiaban

-Claro que no, eso jamás, bueno claro Vegeta se molesto, pero el es así, lo conoces y Karis no tenia porque decirte todo eso, con qué derecho- Mientras cerraba los puños, demostrando su molestia

-Sí, ya lo sé Goku, al verte hoy lo he notado- Con una gran sonrisa, algo triste pero sincera

-No te prometo no decirle a Tarble y Vegeta que estas aquí, ellos se molestaran en cuanto sepan que te vi y no se los dije- Muy serio

-Está bien, pero no se los digas ahora, mira qué te parece si te esperas, hoy mismo le diremos pero será juntos, no creo que sola los pueda enfrentar aun-

-Tengo una idea-Mientras daba un salto de su asiento el joven- Ven hoy a la casa a cenar, les diré que invite a alguien, tu solo vístete hermosa y ve, te daré la dirección y mi numero ahí te estaremos esperando a las 8:30 pm-

Mientras en la escuela, los hermanos Oiju ingresaron a sus clases correspondientes notando la ausencia de su primo, ya en la salida se reunieron

-Vegeta, sabes que paso con Goku-

-No, desde que se fue a la dichosa pelea de chicas no lo volví a ver en el campus- Sin ningún rastro de emoción en su cara

-Qué raro, tú crees que l….- Antes de terminar sonó el celular del más grande de los Oiju

-Escúchame insecto, si te has perdido no creas que te estaré esperando- muy molesto -¿Qué?... Si yo le digo, de hecho vamos rumbo a la casa… Si llegando hablamos- Colgó

-¿Paso algo hermano?-

-Vámonos ya- Fue lo único que dijo Vegeta a su hermano

En el camino el joven Vegeta no dejaba de pensar en lo que le dijo su primo, "así que invito a alguien a cenar a la casa con todos, que extraño, quien será, llegando le sacare esa información" Al llegar a su casa salió de sus pensamientos para ir donde su primo y saber quién era esa misteriosa cita

Entro sin siquiera tocar la puerta del cuarto de su primo, mientras se cruzaba de brazos para dirigirse a su primo

-Ahora si Kakaroto, dime de quien se trata y porque he de estar ahí presente si es tu cita-

-Hola también Vegeta, pues si no te quieres quedar a la cena, es tu problema, pero estoy seguro que querrás conocer a esta chica, es mas estoy pensando seriamente hacerla mi novia, así que creo que será bueno que conozcas a tu futura prima- Con una seriedad poco común en el joven Son

Vegeta lo miro pensativo, Kakaroto no era de ser serio, y menos de querer una chica, no mostro interés en ninguna durante su vida, así que esto era un tanto raro y lo suficiente para hacer la curiosidad de Vegeta crecer

-Creo que siendo a si, me quedare, tengo que conocer a la pobre ilusa que te va a rechazar- Burlando a su primo

Tarble quien escucho todo del otro lado de la puerta, estaba también muy curioso, no creía las palabras de su primo, así que decidió ir a hablar con él, tal vez tendría más suerte que su hermano

-Y dime, como es ella-

-Que tal Tarble, la verdad es muy hermosa, aunque creo que igual necesita mucho cariño, se ve fuerte por fuera pero sé que necesita a alguien que la proteja y de verdad quiero ser yo- Con su mirada perdida en la nada

-Pues parece que te has enamorado- Mientras daba una pequeña risita

-No sé cómo explicarlo pero desde que la vi, algo me hizo querer protegerla, sus ojos tan tristes, creo que la quiero-

Y no era mentira, desde que volvió a ver a Bulma, no podía quitarse su imagen de la mente, ya no era esa niña feliz, inocente, su mirada fría, y hasta perdida, hizo que Goku sintiera un nudo en el estomago, de inmediato sintió la necesidad de protegerla, y dado que sabia a que se podía deber su dolor quiso ayudarla, y no perdería el tiempo para acercase a ella y tratar de descubrir si lo que sentía era un cariño mas haya que solo un cariño de hermanos

Goku puso un especial cuidado a su ropa, mientras los jóvenes Oiju se arreglaban para recibir a su invitada

En casa de Bulma, la joven no sabía qué hacer, como actuar, que diría cuando estuviera frente a todos, estaba feliz, pero no sabía si Vegeta y Tarble la recibirían de la misma forma que Goku, el era más relajado, además de muy guapo, estos 3 años lo hicieron más guapo, pero de inmediato alejo esos pensamientos de su mente, el era su amigo, casi su hermano no haría nada para que eso se arruinara, y de pronto una idea vino a su mente, llevaría a Chi-chi y 18 con ella, así tal vez no estaría tan nerviosa

-Chicas que harán más tarde, porque si no tienen planes podemos ir a cenar con unos amigos míos- Decía la peli azul

-Yo saldré… la verdad es que Krillin me invito al cine hoy y pues iré- Dijo 18 un tanto nerviosa, ya que ese muchacho le gustaba pero dado su carácter jamás pensó que la invitaría a salir nunca, y no quería desaprovechar esta oportunidad

-Yo no tengo nada, pero no quiero salir con sus "amigos"- Dándole la espalda a Bulma, ya que conocía la reputación de sus "amigos" y no se quería meter en problemas

-Chi-chi no son esos "amigos", más bien son… los de la foto, los que deje hace 3 años, antes de llegar aquí, ellos están aquí, en la escuela y no quiero ir sola- Mientras encogía sus hombros

Los ojos de Chi-chi se iluminaron, avía visto fotos de los jóvenes, y desde que vio a Goku le gusto, y no perdería la oportunidad de conocerlo así que de inmediato cambio su cara y decidió ir, así que las dos muchachas decidieron cambiarse ponerse muy lindas e ir a la cena juntas

Ya eran las 8:25 pm y Goku estaba muy nervioso por su invitada sorpresa, y si se arrepentía y no llegaba, el no podía permitirse no verla, los demás integrantes de la familia iban bajando, cada uno tomando sus lugares en la mesa, pero se percataron que no solo había un lugar extra si no dos, ninguno dijo nada al respecto y sonó el timbre de la casa, de inmediato Goku se paro emocionado directo a la puerta para recibir a su invitada y a la amiga que le aviso que llevaría, al llegar a la puerta vio a una hermosa morena con su cabello largo hasta la cintura, con un flequillo, iba con un hermoso vestido blanco, con accesorios en tonos morados, con un sutil maquillaje, ella se veía hermosa, y detrás de ella Bulma, ella llego con un vestido corto en color azul rey, con un escote en la espalda, solo con aretes largos y unas pulseras, con su cabello recogido en una cola alta, simplemente bella, el joven no podía dejar de admirar a la bellas jóvenes

-Pa.. pa.. Pasen por favor- No podía terminar la palabra de los nervios

Bulma y Chi-chi se dieron una sonrisa cómplice y pasaron

-Ella es mi amiga Chi-chi Ox, vive en mi casa, y él es mi amigo Goku Son- Presento oficialmente la chica de cabello azul

-Es un placer Goku, la verdad he escuchado mucho de usted y sus primos- Sonreía nerviosa chichi al ver a aquel joven tan apuesto quien fue quien les atendió al entrar

-El placer es mío- Dijo Goku – Es por aquí, pasen por favor- Las guio hasta el comedor pero no les permitió entrar aun, primero paso él y se dirigió a su tío y primos

En el comedor, Vegeta ya se estaba impacientando, "que le tomara tanto tiempo a ese insecto, porque tarda, un minuto más y lo arrastrare aquí con esa arpía", en eso paso su primo al comedor

-Bueno quiero pedirles que traten de comportarse y sé que me agradecerán después esta cena- Sin más que decir hizo pasar a su invitadas

POV Vegeta

Creo que Kakarato es más tonto de lo que pensé, como que agradeceremos esta cena, si es a el a quien le importa que conozcamos a esta tipa. De pronto paso una guapa morena saludo y dijo que se llamaba Chi-chi, bueno al menos es bonita pensé, pero cuando me iba a sentar note a Tarble, no quitaba su vista de enfrente de la puerta y mire, ahí estaba ella, no, creo que ahora si me volví loco, hacía tiempo que no pensaba en ella, pero otra vez la vi, en la puerta del comedor, no decía nada solo esta quieta, me miro fijo por unos segundos antes de mirar alrededor y saludar a mi padre

-Hola Tarble, Kakaroto y Vegeta- Dijo, no podía creerlo era su voz, no pude reaccionar solo la mire

Mi hermano corrió a su lado y la abrazo, mi padre la saludo como siempre, y Kakaroto la tomo de la mano para dirigirla a la mesa, yo seguía sin creer lo que veía, quería tocarla, para saber que no estaba soñando, nos sentamos cenamos, no dije nada durante la cena, la verdad casi no escuche lo que decían, tenía muchas preguntas y no se iba a ir sin contestar todas ellas, después de la cena hablaría con ella

Terminamos la cena y me dirigí a la cocina a llevar mis platos, de pronto alguien abrió la puerta detrás mío y cuando voltee era ella, no pude mas y la tome del brazo y la lleve a mi recamara sin darle oportunidad de resistirse

-Vegeta, me lastimas que pasa?- Dijo y la solté

-Tenemos que hablar sígueme- Fue lo único que dije, ella no se iría sin decirme todo no dejaría que se fuera

POV Vegeta FIN

POV Bulma

Decidimos que Chi-chi entrara primero, luego pase yo, vi a Tarble mirándome fijo, estaba feliz, todos ahí, y de pronto lo vi, Vegeta me miraba con esos ojos negros penetrantes, no pude seguir mirándolo, sentí que me moría si lo hacía, salude al Sr. Oiju, y luego sentía que me abrazaban era Tarble, que bueno que no me rechazo, Goku me dirigió a mi asiento y comimos, platicamos de la escuela les dije que podía ayudarlos con sus salones, y Chi-chi con gusto accedió también a ayudarlos, note que Vegeta no dijo nada, solo me miraba en algunas ocasiones, no sabía si estaba molesto o feliz

En cuanto termino la cena, vi a Vegeta levantar sus platos, supuse que iría a la cocina, y era ahora o nunca, debía hablar con él, así que tome mis platos y me dirigí a donde él, total en la mesa seguían agusto platicando con Chi-chi creo que les agrado mucho, una vez que entre me quede sin palabras, venia tan segura a hablar con él, y en cuanto me miro toda mi seguridad desapareció no supe que hacer hasta que sentí que me apretó fuerte el brazo, me llevaba casi a rastras, me dolía y me queje, me pidió que lo siguiera pues quería que habláramos, y yo también así que lo seguí

POV Bulma Fin

Llegamos a la mi habitación, de hice una seña no la mano para que pasara, una vez dentro cerré la puerta, no quería que nadie interrumpiera, voltee y la mire lo primero que hice fue acercarme, toque suave su rostro y su cabello, hundí mi cara en su cuello para obtener su aroma

-Vegeta, pasa algo, me estas asustado-

-En verdad eres tú, estas aquí, solo quiero saber que en verdad estas aquí-

-Claro que soy yo, quien mas podría ser!- Dijo un poco molesta- Eres un idiota-

-Y tu una mujer fea- Seguro eso la enojaría

-Como te atreves, para que lo sepas soy la más linda de la escuela- Grito

-Bueno tal vez estén ciegos, pero antes de eso, tu yo debemos hablar de otras cosas- Serio la miro Vegeta, directo a esos ojos azules que llevaban solo tristeza

-De acuerdo tu ganas, dime qué quieres saber-

-Todo, explícame porque te fuiste sin avisar-

-No pude, fui cobarde y decidí huir, la verdad durante 6 meses Salí con con un chicho de la escuela, pero días antes de salir, me entere, lo vi engañándome y no lo soporte, no sabía que hacer y no sabía que iban a pensar ustedes de mi, tal vez no me querían ver mas- Dijo mientras agachaba su cabeza de la decepción de sí misma

-Quien era- Exigió

-No recuerdo su nombre, eso fue hace mucho- Mentira, solo no quería traer de nuevo todo su pasado

-Dime que paso en el funeral de mi madre, tu estuviste ahí no es asi-

-Si, yo había hablado con ella, iba a regresar, sería una sorpresa y llevaría el regalo de las flores para ella, pero cuando llegue me entere lo que avía pasado, yo lo siento mucho-

-Pero, no hablaste con nadie Mujer- Dijo mientras estaba en un rincón observando cada palabra que decía

-Yo no vi a ninguno, decidí dejar el regalo de tu madre donde correspondía, luego cuando te vi, supe que lo mejor era no acercarme pues Karis me dijo que no querían verme y como era tu novia no quise causar problemas-

-Ella jamás ha sido nada mío, no sé qué te llevo a esa conclusión tan estúpida- Suspiro- Bueno y dime qué hay de la nota que encontré entre las flores que dejaste a mi madre-

 **Recuerdo**

 **Lidia:**

 _ **Perdóname por este regalo tardío, te prometo que nunca dejare de cuidarlos, te lo dije antes de irme y te lo repito, yo estaré con ellos siempre pase lo que pase, ay algo mas, no sé como lo tomaras pero creo que me eh enamorado, lo siento trate, pero me comprometo a arrancar este sentimiento de mi corazón, te quiero**_

 **Fin del Recuerdo**

-¿Alguien más la ha visto?- Dijo nerviosa la peli azul

-No, la encontré poco después de que Tarble nos llevo al jardín- Suspiro- No me has contestado-

-Yo no podía despedirme así que la deje, ella hablaba seguido conmigo, dijo que debía cuidarlos, no se por qué lo dijo, ella siempre me lo pedía y yo se lo prometí-

Se acerco a ella, con una mano tomo su mentón para obligarla a verlo, necesitaba la verdad, quería que lo viera mientras le hacia la siguiente pregunta

-¿Tu estas enamorada?-

-No, yo no debo, creo que ya no- Mirando sus ojos negros, con una mirada fría, perdida mientras con determinación decía

-Mujer dime que pasara ahora, ¿Te iras de nuevo?, ¿De quién estas escapando?, yo solo te digo que ahora no te dejare ir de nuevo- Si eso era lo que quería decir, el no quería perderla de nuevo, "no, yo prometí cuidarla, pero no puedo caer de nuevo, además ella no me corresponde y yo jamás rogaría por el cariño de nadie"

-Solo quiero que sepas algo, yo no soy la misma chica de hace 3 años, se cuidarme, no me trates como a una niña porque no lo soy- Mientras se paraba con sus brazos en su cadera y una mirada casi asesina

-Ya veremos Mujer, por lo pronto te llevare a tu casa-

-Gracias, pero iré sola con Chi-chi-Mientras se daba la vuelta, pero no logro llegar a la puerta ya que el la toma y la acerco mas a él, sus rostros estaban tan cerca que podían sentir sus reparaciones

-No te lo pedí Mujer, te dije que lo hare así que no lo hagas difícil- Con una sonrisa de lado

Bajaron al comedor, al parecer nadie noto la ausencia de ambos, y Goku y Vegeta se ofrecieron para llevar a la chicas a su hogar, una vez ahí bajaron con ellas y quedaron al día siguiente para conocer mejor la escuela demás


	4. Chapter 4 ¿Celos?

No soy dueña de los personajes de DBZ

¿Celos?

En la mañana, se reunieron en la entrada de la escuela Chichi y Bulma, esperando a los primos, para ayudarles con sus horarios de clases y mostrarles la Universidad, decidieron llegar un poco más temprano para que les diera tiempo, 18 decidió llegar después ya que tenía sus propios problemas en casa con su hermano, ya que se entero de su salida y les espera una larga platica.

Después de mostrarles todo el lugar Bulma les dio un último consejo a los muchachos

-Bueno creo que es todo, pero por último, creo que lo mejor sería que nadie sepa sus apellidos, créanme será mejor-

-Sí, ya lo habíamos discutido, es lo más sensato, dado que aquí casi no nos conocen- Dijo el más joven

-Y lo es-Menciono Chichi- Es por eso que Bulma no ha sido blanco de la prensa en su estancia aquí, es mas dudo que sepan siquiera su nombre- ahogando una risa- aquí le conocen co….

-Chichi, creo que ya es hora de las clases, y si no mal recuerdo, la primera será con Goku y Tarble, porque no los acompañas de una vez- Con una mirada muy dura Bulma le dijo a su amiga. Esta entendió y se fueron

Mientras Vegeta y Bulma tomaron rumbos distintos a sus respectivas clases, ya en el salón se encontró con una triste 18

-¿Así de mal te fue con 17?-

-No te lo imaginas, me ha prohibido salir con Krillin, dice que no va a permitir que se me acerque-

-Tranquila, voy a hablar con él, tal vez me escuche, te prometo que te ayudare, además se que lo quieres mucho y noto que el igual-

-Tú, no será que estas enferma, tu ayudarme para que salga con un chico, esto es bizarro sabes, dado que los odias- Mientras le daba una pequeña sonrisa

-No es así 18, bueno no a todos, aparte se que Krillin no tiene malas intenciones, y por si no recuerdas tampoco odio a tu hermano, sabes que lo quiero mucho-

-Y también a esos chichos que acaban de llegar, ¿o no?-

-También, a por cierto quiero presentarles a los muchachos, tal vez en el almuerzo-

Transcurrieron las clases normales durante la primer semana, Bulma no pudo presentarles a su amigos, sus viejos amigos, dado que 17 mantenía alejada a 18 de la vista de Krillin y eso se estaba poniendo muy mal, solo Krillin los conoció, les parecían agradables.

Después de 2 semanas del comportamiento extraño de los gemelos, ese día sucedió, como pólvora se rego el rumor de quienes realmente eran algunos de los alumnos de nuevo ingreso, aunque tenían chicas persiguiéndolos ya, esto solo aumento al sabes de quienes se trataba, nada más y nada menos que los herederos de una de las más grandes empresas del país

Vegeta iba rumbo a sus clases, y como siempre Fasha, una muy guapa chica, alta de ojos negros y cabello largo lacio y negro, se le acerco, iba caminando de manera provocativa al joven

-Así que Vegeta Oiju, por que no lo mencionaste antes-

-No tenia porque hacerlo- Mientras se sentaba en con los brazos cruzados

-Bueno supongo que ahora tendré más competencia-

-Supones mal- Con arrogancia la miro

-Debo decir que me sorprendes, pensé que me llevaría más tiempo conquistarte- Con una sonrisa triunfal, se sentía que estaba a punto de lograr una gran azaña

-No te cofundas, no tienes competencia dado que yo ya tengo novia, y no me interesa nadie mas- Con una sonrisa de lado, no podía contener por mucho la risa que le causaba la cara de la joven

-Al menos, dime quien es ella, supongo que para tenerte debe ser muy hermosa y especial- La ironía y el sarcasmo en sus palabras no se dejaron notar

Vegeta no sabía que decir, no espera mas repuesta, solo pensó que esto alejaría a Fasha y las demás, así que dijo el primer nombre que le vino a la mente

-Bulma Briefs-

-¡La heredera de la CC!-

-Si-

Fasha salió irritada del lugar, pero lo que no sabía ninguno, fue que su plática no paso del todo inadvertida, cerca de ellos se encontraba una joven tímida, de primer año, quien se dedico a llevar un nuevo blog en la escuela, con los chismes más frescos, lo malo y lo bueno, nadie sospechaba quien era la escritora, pero cada que actualizaba todos de inmediato abrían sus teléfonos, era la mejor manera de enterarse de todo, y así paso, con la única diferencia que ella si sabia quien era Bulma, sin embargo en su blog no se registro así, y no tardo hasta que todos se enteraron que la muy querida Fasha avía sido rechazada por el guapo Vegeta Oiju, y mejor aun, la rechazo ya que él estaba saliendo con nada y nada menos que la Princesa de Hielo

No podían creerlo, todos estaban atónitos, sabían que ella no salía con nadie, que si eso no era verdad alguien saldría muy lastimado, y por otro lado si era verdad se ganaría el odio de muchos estudiantes, y no se hizo esperar, en los vestidores de hombres entrando estaba 17 con los puños cerrados, con fuego en los ojos y fue directo a Vegeta, sin pensarlo dos veces le conecto un golpe certero en el rostro

-¡Qué carajo te pasa imbécil!- Estaba más que molesto Vegeta, de inmediato se levanto para responde el golpe

-A mí, mejor dime qué te pasa a ti, como te atreves a decir que sales con la Princesa idiota- Mientras seguían cayendo una lluvia de golpes por parte de ambos

-¿Con quién?- Se detuvo, no sabía de quien hablaba, escucho ese nombre otras veces pero no tenía idea de quién era ni le importaba

-No te pases idiota, sabes de quien hablo, y no te permitiré que la lastimes, déjala o esto será poco de lo que recibirás imbécil- Mientras se dio la vuelta para salir muy airado

Mientras Vegeta aun no salía de su confusión, otros dos jóvenes se le acercaron, vieron y escucharon todo

-Entonces si es verdad que sales con esa chica hermano?-

-Tú también con eso, ¿quién está diciendo eso?- Estaba al borde de otro ataque de ira, una vena pronunciada en su frente no paso desapercibida

-Pues es lo que se dice en toda la escuela primo, no has checado el blog, ahí dice lo de Fasha y esa muchacha contigo, la verdad no lo podíamos creer- Dijo el joven Goku

-Yo nunca he leído esas estupideces Kakartoto-

-Tal vez deberías, ahí dice que sales con esa muchacha y por lo que sabemos, quien escribe nunca se ha equivocado-

Esto solo confundió a las mas grande de los Oiju quien decidió buscar al autor de esa página y aclarar el mal entendido, aunque se dio cuenta que eso ayudo un poco, desde que hablo con Fasha y el chisme corrió, las chicas dejaron de seguirlo, eso no estaría mal, de no ser que realmente no conocía a esa mujer y no le interesaba tener nada que ver con ella, aunque por otro lado, tal vez podría usar esto a su favor y ver si tenía algún efecto en otra persona, y con esto en mente salió con una sonrisa perversa para llevar a cabo su plan improvisado

Mientras tanto en clases de deporte las jóvenes tenían más problemas

-Bulma, es enserio, sales con el tal Vegeta?- Pregunto muy intrigada 18

-¿Qué?, porque dices eso, claro que no-

-Pues mira- Le mostro su celular a sus amigas con la última actualización del blog escolar, con la noticia que Vegeta y la Princesa de Hielo salían, ninguna contuvo su cara de asombro.

Bulma echaba chispas, estaba molesta, que pensaría Vegeta de eso, que ella empezó el rumor, y si la despreciaba por esto, pero de pronto una duda la invadió

"Pero si él no sabe cómo me conocen aquí"

Y esto solo la dejo con más dudas, hasta que alguien se apareció para aclararlas

-Bueno parece cariño que no te toman enserio, claro una basura como tú no podría ser tomada enserio nunca- Con risas malvadas dedicadas a las 3 amigas

-Lo dices tú Fasha, o ¿los celos de no ser correspondía?-

-Pues yo no seré correspondía cariño, pero no soy plato de segunda mesa, o creíste que eras la una en el corazón de Vegeta Oiju- Pobre ilusa, no sabe que su noviecito la engaña pero la sacare de esa nube de prepotencia- Así es cariño, el mismo me dijo que salía con la heredera de la CC, así que comparada contigo, creo que ella lleva las de ganar-

Al ver que no hubo respuesta a su confesión, decido darse la vuelta y seguir su camino, mientras iba burlándose de su rival

Entonces Bulma unió todas las piezas y lo entendió, pero porque el diría que estaban saliendo, bueno eso sería algo que tendría que aclarar, no quería malos entendidos entre ellos.

Los demás jóvenes, seguían sin dar crédito a la noticia, muy pocos sabían quién era Bulma, dado que desde hacía 3 años, la joven heredera desapareció se su lugar de origen, y no había fotos o nada que tuviera que ver con ella en los medios, ni siquiera se presentaba a las fiesta de la empresa, era como un fantasma, y en la universidad, decidió que esto siguiera así, pues ella solo quería un anonimato para su vida, mas adelante sabía que no seria así, dado que sería el remplazo de su padre, pero quería disfrutar de so mientras durarara

Mientras Chichi y Goku tomaron su siguiente clase, y como ya era costumbre se sentaban juntos, sin embargo el joven Son también recibía mucha atención de otras jóvenes, entre ellas Zangya, aunque era notorio que a Goku no le interesaba ninguna, igual lo era que Chichi tampoco le importaba, y esta se dio por vencida al notar que solo la veía como una amiga

Pero pronto se le acerco un joven muy guapo, alto, de piel blanca, con cabello castaño ondulado y ojos verdes, su nombre era Hiro, otro de los nuevos alumnos de la escuela

-Hola, ¿tú eres Chichi no es así?, mi nombre es Hiro un placer conocerte- Tomo la mano de la joven para darle un tímido beso. El cual logro poner las mejillas de Chichi en un tono rojizo

-Sí, mucho gusto Hiro, eres nuevo, no te avía visto-

-Así es, y dime tu ¿tienes novio?-

-No, para nada- "Que guapo es" –Por que te interesa saber-

-Bueno es que pensé que salías con Son Goku, como los veo juntos muy seguido, pero eh notado que tiene un grupo de admiradoras y no te disgusta-

-Bueno es que solo somos amigos-

-Que bien, entonces te puedo invitar a la fiesta que están organizando este fin de semana en la playa- Con una mirada tan dulce que derretiría a cualquiera

-Claro, me encantaría ir contigo, pero que te parece si te veo ahí, dado que iré con mis amigas-

-Ahí te veré hermosa-

Goku noto a este chico y no le agrado para nada, la mirada que le estaba dando a Chichi, e inmediato se dirigió a ella para saber que pasaba

-Y ese quien era Chichi-

-Ah!, Goku no te vi, pues se llama Hiro y me invito a la fiesta en la playa, no te parece lindo-

-Yo pensé que irían con nosotras, y además no se porque aceptas la invitación de ese tipo, a mi no me dio buena espina- Con el ceño fruncido, dado que algo no le agradaba de aquella invitación

-No, de hecho creo que nos iremos aparte, es que 17 pasara por su novia, y Krillin por nosotras, espero que se arregle todos con ellos, creo que los veremos en la playa, pero no te preocupes se cuidarme y Hiro no se ve mal muchacho-

-Aun así estaré pendiente, ya te dije no me agrado-

-Pues lo dudo, seguro Zangya no te dejara así que no te preocupes por mi-

Mientras Bulma se reunió con Vegeta en su casa, ya que necesitaba aclarar aquello rumores, y aprovecharía que lo no iba a a ver nadie ya que todos tenían planes, Krillin y 18 salían a escondidas, Chichi fue a ver a su padre, y 17 fue a casa de su novia para invitarla la a fiesta.

-Bueno ya estoy aquí, dime qué es eso que te urge que hablemos-

-Mira Vegeta, creo que ya te abras enterado de los rumores de la escuela, al parecer el más reciente es que sales con la Princesa de Hielo-

Levanto una ceja, estaba a punto de sacar el tema para ver su reacción sin embargo ella lo hizo

-Si así es, ¿Algún problema?-

-Pues el problema es que nadie sale con ella, y me sorprende que tú lo hagas, es mas pensé que no la querías conocer siquiera- Bulma noto de inmediato la mentira pero decidió seguirle el juego para ver que tramaba

-Pues eso era antes Mujer, ahora sale conmigo, debe ser que aquí todos son unos insectos, y dado que yo si soy un hombre, la e impresionado- Ni siquiera el sabia que lo motivaba a decir esas palabras

-Puede ser, aun así sigue pareciendo tan irreal sabes-

-No serán celos Mujer- Con esa sonrisa obstinada

-Te aseguro que no, es mas creo que ni a ella le gusta su vida, pero si eres feliz, soy feliz- No podía contener la risa, así que solo le dio una sonrisa divertida a su amigo-Y supongo que la llevaras a la fiesta en la playa, deberías-

-No lo se, no lo he pensado, y tu iras-

-Si todas estaremos ahí, no me lo perdería-

Después de esa charla, decidieron ordenar comida y ver unas películas, se les fue el tiempo, los demás jóvenes llegaron a la casa, siendo 17 el único que no apareció pues se quedaría en casa de su novia, cosa que a Vegeta le agrado, no sabía quién era el chico que vivía con ellas pero no le agrada para nada saber que un hombre vivía ahí, y al darse cuenta de la hora decidió quedarse total no era algo que en el pasado no hubiera hecho antes

Bulma le dijo que podría tomar cualquiera de los cuartos vacios, y sin pensarlo se dirigió al que estaba enfrente de el cuarto de Bulma, ya dentro, Bulma y Vegeta seguían platicando como dos niños, era raro, ya que el no hablaba mucho y solo con ella tenía platicas sin ser tan malhumorado. Sin darse cuenta se quedo dormida en el piso de la habitación, y después se notar Vegeta que la mujer dejo de hablar unos minutos, se le acerco para verla totalmente dormida, la levanto pero no la llevo a su recamara, la acostó junto a el, la cubrió con la sabanas y la tomo de la cintura en un abrazo para quedarse dormido junto a ella

Cuando amaneció Bulma iba despertando poco a poco y lo primero que vio fue a Vegeta, en cuanto se dio cuenta de donde estaba y a quien abrazaba casi salió de la cama de un salto, pero al notar que él seguía durmiendo, se le acerco un poco, toco apenas su rostro, no podía dejar de admirarlo, tenia sentimientos por él, pero quería ocultarlos, no quería salir lastimada de nuevo, sin embargo verlo así, dormido en paz, la llevo a hacer algo que jamás pensó hacer, se acerco a sus labios para darle un pequeño beso, y después se retiro

Pero en la salida al bajar las escaleras 17 estaba, y vio de donde salió, ya sabía que se avía quedado ahí Vegeta, así que tendría que hablar con ella

POV Vegeta

Me desperté temprano, no podía dejar de verla, era tan hermosa, le quite un mechón azul de su rostro, aun cuando duerme es bella, me abrazaba, no lo podía creer, me tenia abrazado como si no quisiera que me fuera nunca, y no quería hacerlo, estar ahí con ella era lo que quería, no podía negarlo mas, quería a Bulma, no sé cómo paso, no sé porque pero me había enamorado de ella, pero que iba a hacer, ella aparéntenme está enamorado de otro tipo

¿Quién será ese tipo de la nota?, como desearía ser yo, pero jamás la obligaría a sentir algo por mí, de pronto sentí que se empezó a despertar, así que me hice el dormido, sentí que brinco en la cama, quería reírme, cuando sentí sus dedos tocando mi cara, era tan suave, y de pronto me beso, no se por qué, pero quería tomarla por los hombros y no dejarla ir pero no pude, mi orgullo fue más grande, si ella no me quería y hacia eso solo por impulso no me rebajaría a mostrarle lo que siento por ella, no quedaría como un tonto

Me levante, me di un baño y me cambie, cuando me dirigía a la cocina la vi, con el mismo idiota que me reclamo en los vestidores, la estaba abrazando, con una mano pasaba sobre su cabello, y con la otra sostenía su cintura, pero que le pasa, será él?, pero porque él, maldito tipo, no pude mas y me fui, en la salida me tope con la tal 18, algo me dijo pero no hice ningún caso, solo quería irme de ahí

Fin de POV

POV Bulma

17 me esperaba en la cocina, sentí esa mirada de, tenemos que hablar, así que me arme de valor y me dirigí a el

-Buenos días, como esta Marron-

-Bien, pero no quiero hablar de ella, quiero que hablemos de ti-

-Lo sé, dime qué pasa?-

-Es lo que quiero saber, hay rumores que sales con Vegeta, y sé que durmió aquí, y sé que tu dormiste con el porqué te acabo de ver salir de su recamara, dime qué pasa con el-

-Nada… -Suspiro- El dijo que salía conmigo para que no lo molestaran pero no se dio cuenta que la gente solo me conoce como la Princesa de Hielo, así que no sabe que soy yo, y la verdad no se lo aclare-

-Ya veo, eso explica porque cuando hable con el parecía no conocerte, pero por lo que veo tu si lo quieres, o me equivoco?-

-No, y no sé qué hacer, lo quiero no te lo puedo negar, pero él, el jamás se fijaría en mi, el me ve como una hermana nada mas,-

-Mira no lo conozco mucho pero si es para ti, espera un poco y lo sabrás y si no, ya llegara quien te merezca, lo sabes verdad-

Después de eso me abrazo, enserio lo agradezco necesitaba ese abrazo, no sabía si hablar con Vegeta de esto, pero qué bueno que 17 me entendió, después hablamos de lo de Krillin y 18 y por fin lo acepto. Poco después se acerco 18 y nos dijo que vio a Vegeta irse molesto, que le pregunto por nosotros y que ni siquiera contesto, eso me dejo helada, ¿será que fue por el beso que le di?, tal vez ahora si ya no quiera ni verme, tengo que hablar con el

Fin POV Bulma


	5. Chapter 5 Citas, y Fiesta en la palaya

No soy dueña de los personajes de DBZ

 _Citas, y Fiesta en la palaya 1_

Al día siguiente, Vegeta ignoro por completo a Bulma en sus múltiples intentos de disculparse por el beso, pero esta no es la chica a la que puedes ignorar sin consecuencias, así que Bulma no lo intentaría mas, y no se quedaría así, si él creía que por ser su amigo no pasaría nada estaba muy equivocado.

Esa misma dos días antes de la fiesta en la playa, fue a casa de los Oiju

-Hola Tarble, ¿como estas?- Con una sonrisa encantadora

-Hola Bulma, bien, dime que te trae por aquí-

-Pues pensé que tal vez tú querías ir conmigo a la fiesta en la playa, que dices será divertido-

-Ah, pues veras….. yo ya tengo una cita para la fiesta…- Mientras frotaba la parte trasera de su cabeza con una sonrisa recordado a su cita

 **Recuerdo**

 **-Hola-**

 **-Hola-**

 **-Mi nombre es Tarble Oiju- Algo nervioso**

 **-Lo sé… creo que todos lo saben-**

 **-Sí, eso creo, y tu nombre es…-**

 **-Mmm yo me llamo Launch-**

 **-Y dime…. Tu vas a ir… a … la fiesta de la playa- Con muchos más nervios, que le costaba decir palabras completas**

 **-Sí, el novio..-**

 **-Entonces tienes novio, bueno era de esperarse, pues eres muy bonita, lo siento-**

 **-¡NO!, Yo decía que el novio de mi hermana me llevara con ellos, y a todo esto tu porque me preguntas, es mas a mí nadie me habla, dime que acaso esto es un juego o que pasa contigo-**

 **-No, porque lo dices es solo que yo quería invitarte y ver si querías pasar tiempo conmigo en la fiesta-**

 **-Tú me estas invitando- Con una mirada que no podía ocultar la sorpresa, nadie nunca la invito a salir, todos los chicos morían por su hermana mayor, ella era hermosa pero desde que empezó a salir con aquel chico pues ya no la siguieron**

 **-Claro si tu quieres, o tal vez no quieres, pero digo yo estaré ahí y tu y yo podríamos conocernos más y me agradas, que dices-**

 **-Seguro, esto no es una broma-**

 **-No para nada, no te invitaría si no quisiera no lo crees-**

 **-Bueno si acepto, entonces te veo ahí o …-**

 **-Dame tu dirección y paso por ti- Con una sonrisa boba, dado que aquella hermosa chica acepto**

 **Fin del Recuerdo**

-¡Enserio!, vas a llevar a Launch, no me digas, ella es una chica blanca de cabellos morados?-

-Si ella, es muy bonita y la verdad me gusta mucho, y acepto-

-Bueno eso está muy bien, la conozco en realidad es agradable, solo te dire que tengas cuidado, el novio de su hermana es algo temperamental y se a encariñado con ella asi que si cree que le haras daño, digamos que no dudara en acerté lo mismo-

-Sí, e escuchado mucho de él, aunque no sé quién es, y tampoco se dé su hermana-

-Bueno el es 17, el chico que vive en mi casa, y su hermana estudia en otra escuela, por eso no la has visto-

-Si ya sé quién es, lo he visto en la escuela, y no parece muy amigable-

-No te preocupes, le caerás bien, pero dime y Goku está aquí?-

-Sí, sube está en su cuarto-

Rumbo al cuarto de este, se encontró con Vegeta, pero no le dio mayor importancia solo paso de largo, y siguió su camino. Ya dentro del cuarto de Goku, le explico su invitación a la fiesta y aparte de un plan para dejar en ridículo a Vegeta, si no quería hablarle y molestarse por un beso pues ella le dejaría en claro que no se debe jugar con otros.

Al día siguiente las noticias del Blog no se hicieron esperar, con los siguientes encabezados

" **¡La Princesa no sale más con Vegeta Oiju!, ahora sale y anuncio que su novio es Goku Son ¿Con quien irá a la fiesta?"**

" **Tarble Oiju ya tiene novia, una ratoncita de biblioteca, cuidado"**

" **18 y Krillin novios oficialmente, bueno ya lo esperábamos"**

" **Chichi tiene una cita para la fiesta, ¿Quien será?"**

El día de la fiesta llego, y todos se alistaron para ir, Vegeta seguía preguntándose como su estúpido primo tenia novia, y su hermano salía con una chica rara, aun así decidió ir a la fiesta, si el tal 17 creía que tendría a Bulma así de fácil se equivoco

En la playa, los jóvenes estaban listos para la diversión, las jóvenes se cambiaron sus trajes de baño, Bulma con un bikini azul celeste, Chichi llevo un bikini rojo, 18 un bikini negro, Marron un traje de baño completo en color verde, y Launch uno pero en color amarillo, todas las chicas muy guapas, los muchachos no podían dejar de admirarlas. Los ojos de los demás jóvenes se posaron rápido en las jóvenes

-Mujer pero que vulgar eres- Le decía Vegeta a Bulma, esta solo ignoro su comentario

-Pues yo creo que se ven muy bien- Con una gran sonrisa decía Goku, quien no quitaba la vista de Chichi

Chichi al darse cuenta se sonrojo, no podía creerlo, era novio de su amiga, la chica más linda y aun así no la dejaba de ver

Todos se dieron cuenta de esto y solo provoco que Bulma se ahogara una risa, pues pensó que sus amigos se gustaban y aun así ninguno decía nada, era algo que luego solucionaría

Tarble, Launch, Marron y 17 decidieron ir al agua casi de inmediato

Hiro llego en busca de Chichi, y junto con ellos se fue Goku y Bulma. Vegeta se quedo solo, pero no por mucho tiempo pues pronto llego su amiga Fasha

-Hola Vegeta, veo que tienes algunos problemas con la princesa- Decía la chica mirando a Bulma partir con Goku

-Yo no tengo ningún problema con ella, nisiquiera se quien es, así que no me la menciones, no se donde salieron esos chismes- Ya estaba fastidiado, todos argumentaban que tenía algo que ver con esa chica y el no tenía idea aun de quien era

-Como no sabes, si desde que llegaste a estado con ella, o es que no te lo ha dicho- Al ver que este no entendía, no pudo más que reír- Mira no sé como la conoces pero es ella- Señalando a Bulma

-¡Ella!- Levanto una ceja incrédulo, pues había escuchado muchas cosas de la Princesa de Hielo, pero aun no creía que se tratara de la misma, parecía que hablaban de polos opuestos

-Sí, acaso no te lo dijo, pregúntale a quien quieras, te dirán lo mismo, pero creo que tú también caíste con ella-

-Mtm- Fue su única respuesta

No podía creer lo que acababa de describir, ahora entendía de lo que Bulma quería hablar con él, y porque el tal 17 la protegía tanto, pero el tenia novia, y por lo visto solo cuidaba a Bulma como el alguna vez lo hizo, pero ahora había un obstáculo más grande, su estúpido primo y ella eran novios, que iba a hacer para remediar todo, tampoco permitiría que nadie notara que el la quería, aunque y si ella estaba enamorada de Goku, no era tonto pensarlo

Mientras 18 y Krillin estaban nadando, un par de tipos se le acercaron a 18 quien se veía hermosa con su traje de baño

-Hola hermosa, no quieres salir de aquí para divertirte de verdad-

-No- Y se volteo

-Vamos cariño no seas así- Y uno de ellos la tomo del brazo con brusquedad, a lo que 18 actuó dándole un golpe en la entre pierna, y este cayó al suelo de rodillas por el dolor

De inmediato se puso en posición de combate, ya que su amigo se acercaba de manera amenazante, pero de pronto Krillin apareció frente a ella

-Ella viene conmigo, así que aléjense- Grito

-Mira enano, no te metas o saldrás muy lastimado-

No pudo decir nada más, porque pronto le dio un golpe en el abdomen que dejo al segundo joven inconsciente. 18 se acerco a Krillin para darle un dulce beso en la mejilla lo que hizo que el joven se pusiera más rojo que un tomate.

Con Chichi, nada era lo que esperaba, Hiro tuvo que irse, recibió una llamada sin más explicación la dejo sola, bueno no tanto Goku y Bulma seguían con ella, así que Bulma decidió dejar solo a sus amigos un rato

-Bueno chicos, ahorita regreso pero iré por algunas cosas que olvide, no me tardo- Mientras le guiño un ojo a su amiga, quien se sorprendió por la acción

Mientras iba al coche, se le acerco Radiks junto a Zarbon, quienes ya habían tomado un poco, y no estaban del todo bien

-Princesa, mira quién diría que te veríamos aquí y con novio- Decía Radiks con sarcasmo en su voz

-Mira ahorita no estoy de humor, así que si me permites- Y siguió su camino

Pero Radiks la tomo del brazo y la junto hacia él, dejándola muy pegada a su cuerpo, pero de un movimiento se desciso del agarre y lo pateo en el abdomen, dejándolo en el suelo, como todos miraron no dejaron de reírse

-Valla mujer sí que ya te sabes cuidar-

-Te dije que ya no me conocías Vegeta-

-Si eso parece Princesa- Dijo sarcástico

-Bueno, algún día ibas a saberlo no- Mientras se encogía de hombros

-Supongo, y porque te dicen así-

-Solo porque yo no acepto a nadie, y es todo, o no lo sé, no me interesa y no sé por qué a ti abría de interesarte-

-Y quien dice que me interesa mujer- Mientras se apoyo en el auto con los brazos cruzados

-Pues siendo así, me retiro y te dejo, veo que tu amiga Fasha viene y no quiero interrumpirlos-

-¿Son celos acaso?-

-No, para nada- ¬¬

-Hola, interrumpo algo- Con una sonrisa tan falsa

-Pues de echo si Fasha- Le dijo Vegeta

-Yo solo venia a ver si querías ir a nadar un rato conmigo Vegeta, digo has estado aquí todo el rato- Mientras se acercaba caminando de manera provocativa

-No te acaban de decir que interrumpes Fasha- Estaba molesta Bulma por la forma en que miraba a Vegeta

-Pues tampoco, ha dicho que no quiere ir querida-

-Lo siento Fasha pero como te dije interrumpes, y para que sepas no es Goku su novio, soy yo ella es mía- Casi de manera posesiva

Las chicas se quedaron mirándolo impactadas por su respuesta, ninguna creían lo que decía, y aun así Fasha decidió darse la vuelta molesta y retirarse con molestia, como era posible que la volviera a rechazar

-Vegeta porque le has dicho eso, ella lo creerá y ahora todos pensaran lo mismo-

-Acaso te molesta, a no claro es porque no le quieres dar ningún disgusto a tu novio-

-No es eso, solo que tampoco quiero que piensen que tú y yo somos algo, mira, eso puede traerte problemas por no hablar que ahora todo lo que pasa parece estar publicándose en internet-

-A mí nunca me ha importado, pero solo para que lo sepas no se lo dije porque me gustaras o algo así, solo para que me dejara de molestas, es decir quien quería a una mujer tan fea y vulgar-

-Eres un idiota, yo no soy fea, solo que tú has de tener gustos horrendos- Mientras se volteaba, no quería ni verlo estaba furiosa

-Pues aparte de fea, tonta-

-Animal, eso es lo que eres, sabes que ya me canse no perderé mas mi tiempo contigo-

-No, tú no te vas- La tomo del brazo, y esta intento deshacer el agarre pero no pudo, el la echo a su espalda

-Vegeta bájame eres un tonto, que pretendes- Solo lograba golpear su espalda, pero este pareció no notarlo y sin más la dirigió al mar y ahí la aventó

El agua estaba tan fría que no puedo más que saltar, y quedar abrazada en los fuertes brazos de Vegeta, buscando un poco de calor, a lo que él solo pudo reírse, pero no desciso el abrazo, lo que provoco que la Bulma y Vegeta siguieran discutiendo lo que provoco que todas las miradas se dirigirán a ellos

Chichi y Goku también notaron la escena, pues no estaban tan lejos

-Goku, no te molesta que tu novia este con Vegeta-

-No, de hecho no me molesta, creo que ellos se quieren-

-Y lo dices tan tranquilo!- "pero que le pasa a este loco"- ¡Como puedes decirlo así, ella es tu novia y a ti no te importa que otro este con ella!-

-La verdad es que no somos novios Chi, ella solo me pidió que viniéramos a la fiesta, como novios ya que me explico que ella era la que conocían como Princesa y cuando intento explicárselo a Vegeta no quiso escucharla así que quería molestarlo cuando se enterara-

-Pero entonces, por que haría eso, ella nunca le importo lo que la gente pensara-

-No sé, pero igual Vegeta ha estado actuando raro, por eso te digo que tal vez se gustan- Con un sonrisas enorme

Tarble y Launch estaban conociéndose mas

-Dime porque tu hermana y tu estudian en escuelas diferentes- Pregunto el joven Oiju

-Pues, es porque nosotros no tenemos mucho dinero, mi y yo tengo media beca, gracias a eso puedo venir a esta escuela pero mi hermana no podía, de hecho ella tiene que trabajar mucho para poderme ayudar-

-Y tus padres no les ayudan?-

-No, nuestros padres murieron hace mucho, ella se ha hecho cargo de mi desde entonces, y ahora 17 nos ayuda igual-

-Por lo que escucho ese tal 17 parece cuidar de todas ustedes, que acaso les gusta a todas o que tiene- Estaba celoso pero no quería que lo notara, aunque tampoco lo pudo disimular

-No, el solo es muy protector, el y 18 son huérfanos, y Bulma los ha apoyado mucho, no sé cómo pero sé que los cuida, de hecho incluso los padres de Bulma son quienes pagan su escuela, y por lo que se los contrataran en la empresa cuando acaben, por eso el la protege-

-Entonces es por eso, yo pensé que el la quería, bueno todos lo creímos-

Se rio –No, el está muy enamorado de mi hermana, te lo aseguro; pero dime ¿tu hermano tiene algo con ella?-

-No, porque lo dices-

-Pues es lo que se rumora, ella la Princesa y tu hermano, a demás el se ve muy unido a ella-

-¿Ella es la tal Princesa?- Con los ojos como platos

-Sí, acaso no lo sabías, y mira de hecho allá van- Señalando la escena en el agua-

Tarble volteo para ver a su hermano y su amiga discutiendo en el agua, y se quedo pensativo ante la situación, seria eso, pero su hermano jamás dio señales, además que durante los 3 años que se fue, casi ni hablo de ella, de los 3 era el que menos interés parecía tener por ella

Pero una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos

-Hola Tarble, no quieres ir un rato vamos a jugar voleibol- Dijo una chica alta, muy guapa

-No, gracias- Dijo amable Tarble sin darle importancia a la joven

-Vamos Tarble, yo sé que no estás ocupado-

Esto hizo que Launch se sintiera completamente ignorada, así que decidió levantarse y darse la vuelta para dejar a Tarble con aquella chica tan bonita, pero en cuanto iba a darse la vuelta sintió que alguien tomo suave su mano para darle la vuelta

-Launch a dónde vas, es que acaso te aburres de mi?- Pregunto Tarble muy triste

-No, es que pensé que tu estarías mejor con ella y sus amigos, no conmigo- Señalando a la chica que tenía enfrente

-Así es querida, que bueno que lo notas, porque Tarble Oiju merece algo mejor que una tonta como tu- Dijo la chica llamada Edite

-Mira, no sé cómo te llamas, pero no te permito que le digas eso, ella es mi NOVIA- Grito Tarble

-¿Tu Novia?- Pregunto Edite

-SI-

Edite, se dio la vuelta sin antes darle una mirada asesina a Launch

-Tarble por que dices eso- Le pregunto Launch

-Pues, es que…. Yo de hecho quería…. Pues veras yo te iba a preguntar si tu ¿querías ser mi novia?- Le pregunto con las mejillas muy rojas, los nervios lo mataban, y ella solo lo miraba sin decir nada

-¿Yo, porque, dime porque yo si puedes tener a casi cualquier chica?- Ella no lo creía

-Pues es que no me interesa otra, la que me gusta eres tú, o, ¿acaso eso significa que no quieres?-

-Yo, si quiero- Dijo mientras le dio un fuerte abrazo, a lo que Tarble respondió con un beso tierno


	6. Chapter 6 Sentimientos

**No soy dueña de los personajes de DBZ**

 _Sentimientos_

Después de pasar toda la tarde en la playa los chicos decidieron continuar la fiesta en casa de Bulma, ella invito a todos a pasar la noche en su casa y así seguir de fiesta, todos aceptaron gustosos, así que se dirigieron a la cuidad. Solo se detuvieron algunos en sus casas para un cambio de ropa y dirigirse a donde Bulma.

Mientras en casa de Bulma, las chicas ya se habían cambiado sus ropas de playa, 17 y Goku fueron por alcohol, mientras Vegeta y Tarble ayudaron a sacar unas grandes bocinas al patio, y conseguir música, iba a ser todavía una larga noche para todos, mientras Tarble le contaba a su hermano de su novia, mientras elegían la música, a Vegeta no le interesaba mucho lo que su hermano pudiera hacer, y pronto 17 y Goku se les unieron, en ese momento Vegeta supo que era el momento de tener una charla con su primo

-Kakaroto tengo que hablar contigo en privado- Mientras caminaba lejos de los otros jóvenes

-Si Vegeta dime, ¿qué pasa?- A pesar de que ya tenía una idea de que era lo que su primo quería

-Dime. ¿Desde cuándo sales con Bulma?- Con el seño fruncido

-Pues no hace mucho, pero ella solo lo hizo porque quería que supieras que con ella no se juega o algo así me dijo, ella me explico lo de ser la Princesa y algo de un beso que te molesto-

-¿Beso?- "Entonces ella pensó que me moleste por el beso que me dio aquel día en su casa, pero quería enojarme, que tonta es esa mujer, porque abría de molestarme lo que haga"

-Bueno algo así me dijo, pero sé que ya sabes que ella es la princesa así, que no veo por qué seguir con esta mentira- Le dio una gran sonrisa a su primo

Después de eso, los jóvenes se pusieron a bailar, a beber y a cantar, realmente fue triste escuchar a algunos de ellos cantando, al menos al pobre de Krillin casi lo matan entre todos, gracias a Kami, termino su canción antes de lo esperado, 18 tuvo que fingir un corto circuito en el karaoke, cosa que todos agradecieron

Sin embargo llegaron otros invitados no deseados a la fiesta, Hiro se entero y fue en busca de Chichi para explicarle las razones de su sorpresiva salida, pero cuando llego vio que ella estaba bailando muy pegada a Goku y eso le molesto tanto que sin previo aviso fue hasta la pareja

-Eres una maldita, solo me voy un momento y ya estás en brazos de este estúpido- Gritaba frenético Hiro

-Como te atreves a decirle eso?, a ella la respetas imbécil- Replico el joven Son

Sin embargo Chichi se para en medio de los jóvenes para evitar que empezaran a pelear, no quería tener problemas y menos en su casa

-Cálmense los dos-"Quien los entiende, uno me deja en medio de la playa y otro me ignora siempre y ahora aquí discutiendo"

-Por mi puedes quedarte con este estúpido, total yo solo te quería para una cosa, pero tal vez ni para eso servirías- Y antes de irse sintió un golpe en el rostro que lo dejo en el suelo unos momentos

-Goku, usted no tenia por que golpearlo- Decía Chichi mientras se le acerco al joven Son

-Pero Chichi, el estaba hablando mal de ti, y te insulto y yo no podía permitirlo-

-Tú no tienes por qué defenderme, yo sola puedo hacerlo- Y con eso se dio la vuelta y se fue

Dejando a un Goku muy confundido. "Las mujeres son muy raras, quien las entiende, yo solo quería defenderla y ella se enoja conmigo, y no con el estúpido ese" Estaba tan enojado consigo por eso, el empezó a tener sentimientos que iban mas allá que una simple amistad por Chichi pero no sabía cómo decirle, o incluso si decirle era lo mejor

Dentro de la casa, Vegeta buscaba a Bulma, pues tenía que hablar con ella, y al llegar a la sala encontró a Bulma, bastante tomada, estaba a punto de caerse cuando sintió un agarre

-Vegeta…. Que haces…. Déjame tranquila – Decía arrastrando las palabras

-Mujer, ¿por qué te comportas así, dime que te ha pasado?- Su mirada se suavizo un poco, pero al instante cambio y la llevo

-Bájame, ahora a donde me llevas?- Casi no podía ni defenderse

Vegeta la llevo a su recamara, la bajo un momento en su cama mientras el fue al baño, llego la tina con agua fría, y regreso por Bulma solo para meterla a la tina fría, al instante que siento el agua helada, despertó, pues ya estaba dormida, solo para encontrarse con una mirada de desprecio por parte de Vegeta

-¿Qué has hecho?, eres un idiota como te atreves-

-No sé qué pasa contigo mujer pero deberías agradecerme, pero viendo que no, me retiro- Se dio la vuelta con los brazos cruzados

Se retiro, estaba muy molesto por la actitud de la mujer, que rayos pasaba con ella, porque estaba haciendo eso, en qué punto cambio tanto, que la llevo a tal cosa, es que acaso había algo más que no sabía, con eso en mente se retiro a la habitación designada para que el pasara la noche, pero aun así no logro dormir, solo tenía la imagen de Bulma en la mente, ella tan diferente a como él la recordaba

La fiesta seguía fuera de la casa, los chicos no dejaron de divertirse, y ninguno noto que Vegeta y Bulma no estaban, en un momento 17 decidió hablar con Tarble, quería saber las intenciones del joven con su cuñada, después de una ardua platica decidió darle su "permiso" para salir con su cuñada, se dio cuenta que el joven Oiju tenía buenas intenciones, y que podía confiar en que la cuidaría de ser necesario, aunque no le agradaba mucho el hecho de ser el hermano de Vegeta, seguía sin agradarle tanto

Chichi seguía molesta con Goku, y Marron fue a hablar con ella, notando que ya no se la estaba pasando tan bien como al principio

-Y dime Chichi, ¿ Paso algo, veo que dejaste a Goku atrás?- Pregunto con inocencia Marron

-Sí, no me gusta su actitud, como se atreve- Estaba furiosa

-Pero Chichi, porque te molestas si el solo te defendió-

-¿Tú viste lo que pasó?- La miro con intriga

-Sí, y sigo sin entender tu enojo, el solo te defendió, es todo lo que vi-

-Eso sí, pero con qué derecho, ¡yo puedo defenderme sola!-

-Y no has pensado, que solo él lo hizo porque te quiere- La miro con una sonrisa picara

Esto hizo a Chichi enrojecer sus mejillas, era una posibilidad que no considero, y ella avía sido tan grosera con Goku, tenía que ir y disculparse, después de todo el solo la defendió, y Hiro se merecía aquel golpe, aunque ella prefería ser quien se lo diera pero Goku se le adelanto

Más tarde dentro de la casa, Bulma ya se había cambiado las ropas mojadas que llevaba, seguía molesta con Vegeta, por lo que le hizo, pero más molesta estaba con ella misma por haberse permitido llegar a llegar a esos extremos, por perderse en un momento de debilidad, estaba tan cansada de todo, ella ya no quería que la gente la llamara Princesa de Hielo, no quería que pensaran que no tenia corazón, solo no quería que alguien la lastimara de nuevo, era su manera de protegerse, ella vivía "feliz", con sus amigos, hasta que regresaron a su vida Goku, Tarble y Vegeta. Vegeta, sobre todo el, ella lucho para arrancarlo de su mente tanto tiempo.

Poco después de huir, hace 3 años, se dio cuenta que extrañaba tanto a sus amigos, pasar tiempo con ellos, incluso al gruñón de Vegeta, a el mas que ninguno, sus absurdas peleas, su constante protección y sus comentarios irónicos, sin notarlo, todo el tiempo que paso con él fue creciendo en ella un sentimiento que iba mas allá de una amistad, solo que no se dio cuenta pues pensó que era un cariño fraternal, hasta que lo vio en el funeral de su madre, ese dio los celos, la ira y la decepción al verlo cerca de Karis fueron los que le hicieron darse cuenta que se había enamorado de su amigo

Le pidió disculpas a Lidia, en aquella nota, por que no creía ser suficiente para su hijo, y no quería que ella la rechazara, como lo tomaría, ella la quiso como una hija, seguro se hubiera molestado al saber de los sentimientos de Bulma hacia uno de sus hijos , ella sabía que el más grande anhelo de Lidia era que sus hijos fueran exitosos empresarios como su padre y que en su casa no cavia la gente insegura, ella era una mujer fuerte y de seguro eso quería para sus hijos, y Bulma era solo, era ella, tan delicada, y dulce que no creía ser capas nunca de ser lo que los demás esperaban, así que después de regresar del funeral, entreno más duro, hizo de piedra su corazón, tratando con desprecio a los chicos, coqueteándoles hasta volverlos locos y luego destrozando sus ilusiones, estaba molesta, decidida a olvidarse de Vegeta, por eso decidió no regresar y mantenerse en "anonimato"

Decido no asistir a la empresa, a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario apararecerse ahí, ella sabía que dejando la escuela tendría que hacerse cargo pero, pensó que para aquel entonces sus sentimientos habrían cambiado por completo, que al volver a verlo no le molestaría en nada, que no removería nada en ella, pero todo se fue a la borda, el día que fue a esa cena en su casa, verlo solo trajo con más intensidad aquellos sentimientos guardados, cada día, era una tortura verlo, saber que podía tener a cualquier chico arrastrándose por ella y ella solo pensando en uno, el único que no podía tener, ella le prometió a Lidia no hacerlo y estaba determinada a hacerlo, pero ese beso que le dio, fue tan especial para ella, tenía miedo de no cumplir su promesa y decidió por esa noche perderse en alcohol para no pensar en el

Y todo salió tan mal, solo consiguió que Vegeta la despreciara por sus actos, claro ella quería alejar esos sentimientos, pero no quería que la odiara tampoco, y decidió buscarlo, ir a su cuarto pensó que tal vez ahí lo encontraría y arreglar las cosas, solo no quería que la viera con odio, quería su amistad, se conformaba con eso, y con esto en mente decidió buscarlo

Abrió de a poco la puerta del cuarto, y se asomo, viendo una sombra recostada en la cama decidió que lo mejor era hablar de una vez por todas

-Vegeta, ¿puedo pasar?, creo que necesitamos hablar-

-Ya estas adentro mujer, así que quieres- Dijo con un tono seco

-Bueno, mira antes que nada, gracias por llevarme a mi recamara, yo siento haberte gritado, pero tú eres…. Hay eres desesperante- Dijo mientras apretaba los puños

-Mujer- Dijo en un tono relajado- Dime que pasa contigo, ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-

Ella sabía a qué se refería, claro era a esa manera de tomar hasta casi perderse, y se avergonzaba de eso, no sabía cómo responderle, sin embargo sabía que no podía mentirle, el notaria su mentira, ella nunca fue buena tratando de engañarlo, así que decidió que lo mejor era decir la verdad a medias, total que podría pasar

-Yo solo estaba un tanto intranquila, pensé que tomar un poco me ayudaría a olvidar un poco las cosas que están mal en mi- Le decía mientras se sentó en una esquina en el suelo

-Esa no es la solución, además que puede estar mal contigo, eres una genio no es así, eres la heredera de la CC, bueno solo que eres muy fea, es lo único que puedes lamentar- Tratando de hacerla reír

-Y tú sigues siendo un idita- Con una sonrisa burlona

-Si lo sé mujer, y me agrada-

-Entonces estamos bien?-

-No aun no-

-Pero porque, ya te pedí disculpas,¡¿ que mas quieres?!-

-Dime qué es eso que según tu está mal en ti- Y no era una simple pregunta, el quería la verdad y por su tono de voz ella lo supo

-Mira, yo estoy enamorada sí, pero es algo imposible, yo no puedo estar con esa persona, yo no soy suficiente y es todo lo que te diré-

-¿Es ese insecto, el que te hizo daño?- Estaba más que furioso, como podía decir eso, ella era hermosa, inteligente, claro un poco terca y gritona pero aun así

-Que, claro que no-

-Dime, quien es, te lo exijo- La rabia se podía ver en sus ojos, cuando la tomo de los brazos para acercarla y plantar su mirada en ella

-No puedo Vegeta, y suéltame me lastimas- Se asusto, no lo había visto así nunca

-¿Por qué me haces esto, que me has hecho?, dímelo ahora, yo ya no lo soporto- Era casi una súplica, se dejo caer al suelo, no podía mas con sus sentimientos el, la quería, y que ella le confesara que estaba enamorada de otro lo está matando

Se asusto aun mas, el parecía herido, no era como siempre, no era el hombre duro y frio, parecía tan…. No sabía ni que decir, se agacho para estar a su altura y mirarlo directo, su mirada reflejaba dolor

-Vegeta perdóname yo jamás quise, lo intente, te lo juro por kami, trate por todos los medios…. – Y antes de poder seguir con sus disculpas sintió que unos labios la callaron

Sin pensarlo más la beso, la envolvió en sus brazos mientras su beso era más pasional, el la amaba y si ella no lo quería al menos le daría el mejor beso de su vida, y cuando les falto el aire se separaron un momento y la miro fijo

-Espero que él te merezca Bulma, y que sea mejor que yo- Y la volvió a besar al instante, no quería dejarla ir, no podía hacerlo

-Vegeta yo te amo- Fue todo lo que pudo decir mientras lo besaba

Chichi encontró a Goku, en donde estaba la comida, decido que lo mejor sería que se disculpara no quería que su amistad se perdiera por algo tan tonto. Se le acerco con temor, pensó que tal vez estaría muy molesto con ella, y era comprensible, pues después de todo ella se puso como loca

-Goku, podemos hablar-

-Chichi, pasa algo?- Se asusto, ella iba tan tranquila, no sabía si eso era bueno o malo

-Yo, no debí enojarme por lo de Hiro, solo que siempre me he cuidado sola y nunca hubo necesidad que me defendieran- Mientras miraba el suelo de la vergüenza

-No Chichi, es que yo no podía dejar a ese idiota tratarte así, Chichi, yo….. ¡Te quiero!-

Se quedo sin habla, no sabía que decir, ella desde que lo vio en aquella foto que guardaba Bulma, lo quería, moría por conocerlo pero el parecía tan distante con ella, y ahora le confesaba esto, no tenía ni idea de cómo reaccionar, que le diría, yo te quiero desde hace mucho o que


	7. Chapter 7 Sin Luz

**No soy dueña de los personajes de DBZ**

 _Sin luz_

Al instante, una tormenta repentina llego, con ella un gran apagón en la cuidad, todo quedo en completa oscuridad, provocando el pánico de algunos de los chicos. Bueno para los que se encontraban en el jardín de la casa no tanto, pero para los que se encontraban dentro era otra historia.

Rápido corrieron todos a refugiarse dentro de la casa, pero los que no vivían ahí, tuvieron una seria de tropezones, y un par de caídas. Solo se escuchaban voces, en la oscuridad, casi no podían ni decir quien llamaba a quien, solo un par de gritos

-Bulma, donde estas has que vuelva la luz- Alguien sollozaba

-17, amor donde estas, que paso?- Rompiendo a llorar

-Chichi, Goku donde están?-

-Tarble, que paso-

-Todos guarden silencio por favor, los que no conocen quédense donde están, mientras iré por unas velas y no lloren por favor- "Kami estas mujeres, de seguro todas son miedosas, bueno creo que solo 18 estará bien"

-0o0-

Con Bulma y Vegeta, era otra historia, en cuanto escucho lo que Bulma le dijo, casi de inmediato la soltó, quería verla y que repitiera aquellas palabras pero pronto todo quedo a oscuras, de pronto sintió los brazos de Bulma aferrarse más a el, y temblaba

-Vegeta, ¿que fue eso, que paso?- Trato de estar lo más tranquila posible pero no pudo, sus nervios la traicionaron haciéndola temblar

-Solo fue un apagón, debió ser por la tormenta- Trato de hacerla sentir segura en su brazos, el no la dejaría ir, y menos ahora que tenia tanto que explicar-Tranquila todo estará bien, yo estoy aquí y no te dejare- No la podía ver, pero se rio pensando que estaba sonrojada, a pesar de mostrarse fuerte, el estaba seguro que seguía siendo aquella niña asustadiza de la oscuridad

-Hay que bajar, tenemos velas en la cocina, y los demás de seguro todos están ahí- Trataba de salir de esa situación, era incomodo después de todo lo que paso, no quería ser interrogada en ese momento

-No-

-Pero no veo nada, y tengo miedo, y los demás, por favor vamos-

-No mujer, primero explícame que es eso. ¿De qué me amas?-

-Bueno y tu explícame a mí porque me besaste-

Un silencio invadió la habitación, ninguno sabia que contestar, o más bien no podían, las palabras no salían, pero pronto un ruido sacudió la habitación, era el teléfono de Vegeta, al ver que la llamada era de su padre tuvo que contestar tal vez le preocupaba donde ser habían metido los jóvenes

-0o0-

En la planta baja, 17 estaba en la cocina, fue con mucha cautela, procurando no tropezar, encontró las velas, encendió una para alumbrar el lugar y le sorprendió lo que estaba pasando justo a unos pocos metros de el

-¿Goku, Chichi que pasa con ustedes?-

Los jóvenes de pronto se sorprendieron al ver ahí a 17, de un salto se separaron, estaban rojos , no podían ocultar su vergüenza al verse descubiertos en pleno beso, al apagarse las luces Chichi salto a los brazos de Goku, del susto, este la sostuvo por un momento

 **Recuerdo**

 **-Tranquila Chi, todo está bien, aunque a decir verdad a mi no me gusta la oscuridad- Se rascaba la cabeza**

 **-Sí, bueno a mi no tanto, pero todo pasara, Bulma lo arreglara- Tratando de animarse**

 **-Bueno Chi, ¿qué haremos?-**

 **Y pronto, sintió que Chichi lo tomo de la cara para acercarlo a ella, y darle un beso**

 **Fin del Recuerdo**

17 soltó una carcajada ante lo ocurrido, y les explicó que debían ir con el resto y llevar más velas, prendieron un radio viejo que esta empolvado, y escucharon las noticias para saber que pasaba

" _ **Bueno señores esta será una larga noche, así que les sugerimos que se pongan cómodos, esto a sido un apagón a nivel cuidad, aun así se está haciendo todo lo posible por solucionarlo, hay canales de emergencia…"**_

-Bueno, ya escucharon no hay más que hacer- Dijo una voz ronca, que se ocultaba en la oscuridad

-¡¿Vegeta!?- Todos los presentes gritaron

\- Donde esta Bulma- Alcanzo a preguntar Tarble

-Aquí, estoy justo detrás de Vegeta- Salió Bulma de detrás de Vegeta, un poco sonrojada

-Bueno ya que estamos todos, que sugieren, ya escuchamos que esto va para largo- Dijo 18

-Lo mejor sería irse a dormir, ya todos tienen designados cuartos, tómenlos, y los que no saben por dónde es los llevaremos- Comento Bulma

-Me parece bien, Maron y yo dormiremos en mi habitación- Dijo 17, de lo más natural

-Que, pues si a esas vamos Krillin dormirá en mi recamara- Decía 18 mientras tomo la mano de su novio

-¿QUE?- Grito 17- No eso nunca-

Los demás presentes se empezaron a retirar de a poco pensando que ahí mismo se iba a armar una tormenta aun mas grande que la que produjo aquel apagón.

Todos fueron guiados a las habitaciones, Tarble y Launch tenían habitaciones contiguas, Goku le imploro a Chichi dejarlo dormir en el suelo de su habitación, el estaba más asustado que ella, y esta accedió pues igual ya eran novios, ¿no?, se besaron, así que eso significaba algo, pero bueno sería algo que discutirían a la mañana siguiente porque después de todas las emociones que había pasado ese día los dos quedaron dormidos casi de inmediato

Después de un rato de acomodarse en sus habitaciones, Tarble sintió su puerta abrirse, y solo vio una sombro asomarse

-Tarble sigues despierto- La joven preguntaba mientras movía al joven

-¿Launch?, paso algo, estas bien-

-Ah… yo te iba a pedir…. Que si podía dormir aquí, yo no te molesto, es mas duermo en el suelo-

-No, para nada, tu duerme en la cama, por favor- Dio gracias que estaba todo oscuro porque de ser lo contrario hubiera notado que su cara estaba tan roja

-Gracias, pero no quiero molestarte-

-Bueno que te parece si los dos dormimos en la cama, yo prometo no tocarte- No es que no quisiera pero él no iba a hacer nada que ella no quisiera

-Está bien- Y se metió debajo de la sabana, estaba muy roja, y rogaba que ni Maron ni 17 se enteraran o la matarían

-0o0-

-No me interesa lo que pienses me voy- Con esto 18 tomo a su novio y cerró la puerta de su cuarto

17 No pudo hacer nada, su hermana era una mujer decidida, y si trataba de hacer algo tal vez se verían envueltos en una pelea y no quería eso, confiaba en su hermana así como ella en el así tendría que aguantarse aunque los celos de hermano lo mataran, y hablando de celos de hermano fue al cuarto de Bulma para ver como estaba, el sabia lo mal que esas situaciones la ponían

-18 donde voy a dormir- Pregunto Krillin nervioso, estaba solo con su novia, y además corría el riesgo de que su amigo lo asesinara al día siguiente

-No te preocupes, 17 no hará nada- Le dijo para calmarlo, vio a su novio preocupado y como si leyera su mente quiso que él no se sintiera mal

-Supongo, eso espero-

-Pero yo no quiero dormir aun-

-0o0-

Cuando llego 17 a la recamara de Bulma, escucho voces, era ella y Vegeta discutiendo así que se dio la vuelta y se retiro con Maron, al menos estaba con Vegeta, no sabía se matarían entre sí pero no parecía que lo necesitara en ese momento

Y con eso recostó a Maron quien estaba cansada de dar tantas vueltas por la casa, y él se quedo dormido en un mueble de su cuarto, el no quería molestar a su chica, si habían salido durante un largo tiempo pero él no quería estropear nada, se sentía aun inseguro y quería llevar todo a su propio ritmo

-0o0-

Bulma y Vegeta se retiraron al cuarto de Bulma, el tenia una plática pendiente y no dejaría esa platica para luego, esa misma noche aclararía todo

-Bueno Mujer, tu y yo quedamos en algo pendiente, ahora dime qué es eso de que me amas?- Dijo después de cerrar la puerta tras él, al entrar al cuarto de Bulma

-Vegeta, no es el momento, además tengo sueño y me tengo que cambiar para dormir- Trataba de todos los modos posibles salir de aquel lio

-No, si quieres cámbiate Mujer, no te veré, de por si esta oscuro, recuerdas-

-Pero aun así, no puedo hacerlo, me da pena, no está bien-

Se acerco a ella, la sostuvo de la cintura para atraerla más a él, es cierto todo estaba oscuro pero la luz de la luna y las estrellas dejaban verla lo suficiente, a la luz de la luna se veía más hermosa, y acercándose a su odio le susurro "Solo te daré 5 minutos y vendré por mi respuesta"

Bulma se estremeció, ahora que haría, el la estremecía de gran manera, y ahora le exigía una respuesta, pero como lo haría, ella no podía confesarle lo que sentía, o tal vez si, quizás era lo mejor, decirle la verdad y de una vez desilusionarse cuando él le digiera que jamás le podría corresponder, si es cierto que la beso, pero eso pudo ser fácil puro instinto, el era un hombre y ellos le han demostrado que ellos solo actúan así por mero ego, ya había tomado una decisión y todo acabaría esa noche

Y después de los 5 minutos como él le dijo, regreso, ella ya se había cambiado y lo estaba esperando, iba a decirle la verdad, no sabía cómo reaccionaría Vegeta, pero estaba convencida que era lo mejor, volteo para verlo y enfrentarlo, bueno lo mejor que podía dado que había muy poca luz

-Bien dime que es lo que quieres saber- Dijo mientras cruzo los brazos bajo su pecho

-Primero que nada, ¿Qué pasa con Kakaroto?- Eso lo seguía molestando, aunque él le aclaro aquello, el quería que ella se lo explicara

-Fácil, yo le pedí que mintiera, tu no quisiste hablar conmigo cuando trate de explicarte, y como no me escuchaste y luego te fuiste tan furioso, pensé que sería la mejor manera de cobrarme, todos sabían que aquí me conocen como Princesa y tu no tenias ni idea, y fue divertido por un rato- Se reía para sus adentros, la verdad fue muy gracioso ver a todos murmurando en la playa- Ahora tu dime, ¿Por qué me besaste?-

-Por que quería- Fue lo único que dijo- Dijiste que me amabas hace un rato, explícame-

-Es simple Vegeta, yo estoy enamorada de ti, no pude evitarlo si, yo lo siento- Agachando su mirada, clavándola en el suelo, estaba tan apenada

-Y que hay de esa persona que dijiste en la nota, esa de la que estabas enamorada, o eres volátil Mujer- El tono frio era algo natural en el

-Eras tú, sí, eso era lo que querías, pues es eso, Te amo Vegeta, desde hace tiempo-

-Bulma….- No pudo terminar pues un gran Trueno resoplo por la casa

-No tienes que decir nada, se que te molesta, igual a tu madre le molestaría, por eso me aleje mas pero me encontraron-

-No entiendes, eres desesperante, así que cállate y escúchame-

Ella volteo para verlo, con la poco la luz apenas lo veía, pero sabía que se iba acercando a ella, hasta que el espacio entre ellos se redujo tanto, que si uno incluso movía un dedo delante se tocarían, y de pronto sintió un beso, tierno, y antes de reaccionar se separo un poco de ella

-Bulma yo te quiero, no quiero que seas de nadie más- Decía por lo bajo, lo suficiente para que ella lo escuchara, y con eso la volvió a besar de manera desesperada- Tu eres mía, entiendes mía, no eres de nadie más-

-Vegeta yo no puedo…- Tratando de alejarse

-No te entiendo, que no puedes, yo te quiero, que pasa ahora-

-Yo, no quiero que me lastimen otra vez-

-Yo no soy como ese insecto, yo no sería capaz de lastimarte-

-Pero y que va a pasar ahora-

-Fácil, tu eres mi mujer y eso es todo, ahora hay que dormir y yo dormiré aquí con mi mujer- Con una sonrisa de lado

-¿Qué?, no vete, tú no puedes dormir aquí- Que bueno que no había luz o su cara parecida a la de un tomate la dejaría en completa vergüenza

-No, yo me quedo- Y dicho esto se recostó en la cama mientras Bulma hacia un berrinche por qué no se quería ir de ahí, por un lado si quería que se fuera pero por otro lado, no quería que se fuera nunca

Pasaron la noche "tranquilos", bueno con Krillin y 18 No tanto

Después de decirle que no quería dormir aun, 18 fue a la cocina con Krillin y asaltaron el refrigerador, y decidieron visitar los otros cuartos y tomar fotos de sus ocupantes sin que se dieran cuenta, tal vez luego les serviría, quien sabe, el encontrar a todos durmiendo en pareja era hilarante

La mañana siguiente sería interesante, ahora que tenían pruebas de todos, que haría Tarble, si 17 se enterara seria su último día, pobrecito, pero para 18 y Krillin solo era una broma


	8. Chapter 8 Secretos

**No soy dueña de los personajes de DBZ**

 _Secretos_

Dos semanas han pasado, desde el día del apagón en la cuidad, las cosas han sido extrañas desde entonces, en la escuela todos se sorprendieron ante la repentina declaración de la Princesa de salir con Vegeta, era algo extraño, pero bueno en las escuelas los chismes nunca se dejan esperar

Con Chichi y Goku, las cosas se aclararon y ahora oficialmente son novios, bueno ahora solo falta presentarse ante los padres de ambos, cosa que decidieron dejar para después, pues el padre de Chichi suena como un hombre demasiado temible, y no es que Goku tenga miedo, pero a Chichi si le preocupa un poco la reacción de su padre

Hoy ha sido un día normal para los jóvenes amigos, solo que hoy les han informado de que nuevos integrantes se irán adhiriendo a la escuela, durante los días siguientes, era normal, que a medida de avanzar los semestres entren nuevos estudiantes, algunos de intercambio, otros que decidieron cambiarse de última hora y así

Nada fuera de lo normal, un par de chicas nuevas, así como chicos, pero hubo dos en particular que captaron la atención de la escuela una era una pelirroja de ojos verdes muy guapa, era una conocida hija de un asociado de una de las empresas más grandes, la chica exigió cambiarse a esa escuela, por lo que decía aquella chica, estaba en busca de su novio, ya que a ninguno le gustaba que estuvieran tanto tiempo separados

-Hola mucho gusto, mi nombre es Fasha, y yo me encargare de enseñarte donde serán tus clases- Saludo entusiasmada a esta nueva chica

-Es un placer conocerte, mi nombre es Karis, te puedo mostrar mi horario y así será más fácil no crees-

-Claro que si, mira que bien, tienes un par de clases conmigo-

-Disculpa Fasha, pero la verdad es que me gustaría preguntarte, mira estoy buscando a mi novio, a el igual lo cambiaron a esta escuela-

-Ah, pues dime como es, así te ayudo o su nombre, preguntare y así lo veras- "Que rara, porque no solo le habla y ya, tan sencillo como eso, o será un tipo de sorpresa"

Vegeta iba rumbo a su siguiente clase, no veía la hora de terminar para poder irse de ahí con Bulma, a pesar de que eran novios, no era un chico que le gustara mostrar en público su afecto, parecía una relación fría, aunque no lo era, solo en la intimidad era más abierto con Bulma, a ella no le importaba, desde que lo conoció su carácter fue así

No noto que dos jóvenes venían de frente a él, si no hasta que sintió que alguien llego y lo rodeo con sus brazos, pensó por un instante en Bulma, pero no era ella, pues sabía que no le gustaban las muestras de cariño publicas y de pronto la vio

Tomo a la chica que lo abrazaba y de manera tosca la empujo, estaba cansado de esa chica, pensó que por fin se había deshecho de ella pero no, ahí estaba de nuevo

-Karis, que carajo haces, porque estás aquí- Pregunto molesto

-Bebe pero por que te molestas si yo solo vine por ti, tú sabes que el sueño de nuestros padres es que estemos juntos- Con un tono meloso

-Maldita sea, ya te he dicho que no me llames así, y tu y yo no estaremos juntos nunca, entiéndelo- Estaba molesto, esta chica loca que no se cansaba

Sin darle más importancia se fue de aquel sitio, esa situación no seria para nada buena, esa chica enserio no se cansaba y ahora era diferente, estaba Bulma de por medio, el prometió no lastimarla pero sabía muy bien el carácter de aquella tipa y no quería que nada le ocurriera a su mujer, así que pensó que era hora de tomar ciertas medidas

-0o0-

Bulma por otra parte, seguía muy feliz con la noticia que Chichi le avía dado, no solo era la novia de Goku, si no que este pensaba formalizar aun mas su noviazgo conociendo al padre de Chichi, a pesar del corto tiempo que tenían de salir, Chichi no dudo un segundo que él era el amor de su vida, ella no dejaría escapar nunca a ese chico aunque si escondía algo, y no estaba muy segura de cómo lo tomaría su novio en cuanto se enterara

Estaba muy nerviosa, no se lo había dicho a nadie, no quería arruinar su relación con sus amigos, ella solo quería hacer amigos reales, ser normal un tiempo eso era todo pero ahora que salía con uno de los herederos de una de las más grandes empresas no podría ocultar su secreto por siempre, así que tendría que afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos frente a todos

 **Recuerdo**

 **-Chichi hija, recuerda que solo iras a esa escuela porque creo que es lo mejor- Decía su padre**

 **-Lose padre y no te defraudare, yo sé cuál es mi lugar-**

 **-Hija tu sabes que yo te amo, esto lo hago porque así es, no tu misma lo has pedido-**

 **-Pero padre promete que me dejaras quedarme ahí, yo quiero vivir mi vida como una persona normal solo por una ocasión- Rogaba la morena**

 **-Pequeña pero has pensado en lo peligroso que eso seria, mira prometo que si encontramos un lugar apropiado, te dejare, dime eso te complace- En verdad quería hacer feliz a su hija**

 **-Si padre, gracias- Estaba feliz, y corrió hacia su padre tan rápido como pudo para caerle a besos**

 **Reía su padre –Valla de verdad te ha hecho feliz pequeña- Suspiro y pronto se puso serio- Solo recuerda que hay un trato el cual cumplir pequeña, tú no eres como las demás chicas, y por tu obligación es primordial que cumplas con lo que te he ordenado**

 **Fin del Recuerdo**

Sí, claro que se acordaba de aquel trato con su padre, y pensaba cumplirlo todo pero una complicación apareció en su vida, y esa sería la que llevaría pronto a casa a presentar como su novio, estaba realmente nerviosa de cómo su padre lo tomaría, esperaba que todo saliera como ella lo planeo o esto sería un completo desastre

Bueno el fin de la escuela llego, las chicas tomaron rumbos separados, ninguna espero a sus novios, todas por alguna razón tenían prisa por marcharse, y dejaron a ciertos chicos algo desconcertados, bueno uno en particular muy molesto, no estando acostumbrado a que su mujer se valla sola, aun no se acostumbraba a su independencia

-0o0-

Más tarde, en el consultorio de un hospital estaba una chica muy preocupa

-Doctor, dígame lo que me ha pasado no es grave verdad, debe ser solo algo pasajero- Estaba muy consternada, hace un tiempo no se sentía bien, pero pues como toda joven no le dio importancia hasta que todo empeoro, no se lo dijo a nadie, no quería alarmar a sus seres queridos, así que decidió ir sola a solucionarlo

-Lo siento pero no te tengo buenas noticias, pero lo que te está pasando es muy grave, lamento ser el portador de estas malas noticias, eres muy joven y tienes una vida por delante pero creo es lo mejor que sepas que realmente te pasa- Suspiro, siempre es tan difícil dar estas malas noticias, sobre todo cuando se trata de una joven quien empieza a vivir- Tu tienes una enfermedad grave, lo siento aunque te tratemos solo tienes unos meses de vida, lo siento tanto-

-No usted no puede hablar en serio, pero como es posible, solo vine a revisarme, no pensé que sería serio, esto no puede ser cierto- Y pronto, llevo sus manos a su cara para ocultar su llanto

-Esto no es fácil, lo siento tanto, dime ay algún familiar que tengas que pueda pasar por ti, tienes que llamar a alguien, yo puedo contactar a quien quieras- Ofreció de buena gana aquel hombre viejo de bata blanca

-No por favor, no lo haga, yo lo hare pero no ahora-

Se retiro consternada aquella chica, todo su mundo iba cuesta abajo, que haría ahora con esto, se los diría a sus amigos, a su novio, como explicar que fue al médico solo por un pequeño dolor y resulto ser más grave de lo que esperaba, por kami , estaba en la universidad apenas, tenía planes para su vida, ahora que todo iba marchando tan bien, como llegar y decir, lo siento pero solo me quedan unos meses junto a ti, eso no se puede, reunió valor de donde no tenia

-Bueno al menos estos meses hare lo posible por que valgan la pena, no les diré todavía, solo yo lidiare con esto, mientras disfrutare de lo que me queda, si eso hare, no hay nada más que pueda hacer- Se dijo a sí misma, tenía que ser fuerte con esto así que este sería su pequeño secreto

-0o0-

Ring Ring Ring Ring sonaba el timbre de la casa Oiju

Tarble salió disparado a la puerta, por más que trato de contactarse con Launch ella nunca contesto, hablo a Maron o 17 pero, dijeron no saber nada de la chica, y Maron adicionalmente le pidió si hablaba con 17 no comentar que hablo con ella, era raro pero accedió

Al llegar a la puerta espero ver a su novia, pero no fue así, en lugar de eso se encontró con una morena, llorando, sus ojos hinchados y rojos

-Chichi, pasa algo- Dijo el chico, no había visto a si a la novia de su primo

-Lo siento tanto Tarble- Sollozaba- Solo vine a ver a Goku, me ha estado llamando, puedo pasar- Pidió la chica

-Claro, está en la cocina, pasa si gustas puedes lavarte para que no te vea así- Ofreció amable mientras la dirigía a un baño

-Eres muy lindo, lo sabías- Dijo después de limpiar sus lagrimas

-Chichi si pasa algo puedes confiar en mí, yo no diré nada si gustas-

-Gracias, pero no creo conveniente que nadie sepa esto, ni siquiera Goku, aun no puedo-

Y con esto se dirigió a donde su novio, ahí en la cocina se dispusieron a preparar bocadillos y fueron a ver películas sin darse cuenta quedaron dormidos en la sala abrazados, fue una escena emotiva

-0o0-

Vegeta seguía molesto y preocupado, no dejaba de ver su teléfono esperando una llamada, un mensaje lo que fuera explicando la ausencia de su mujer, pero nada, estaba tan enojado así que se fue directo a su auto, dispuesto a buscarla en su casa, donde fuera pero a punto estaba de salir de su casa cuando vio llegar el auto de Bulma, ella no se veía bien, parecía que había llorado, así que fue a su encuentro para saber que pasaba con ella

-Mujer- Se le acerco, se veía tan triste

-Vegeta- Corrió a su lado, y lo abrazo con desesperación, se aferro a su cuello, no quería dejarlo nunca por nada –Prométeme que estarás siempre conmigo tu no me dejaras por nada verdad, tu siempre me vas a querer- Estaba desesperada

-Yo jamás te dejaría, ¿Qué pasa mujer, te espere y no estabas ahí, no debes irte sola?- Estaba rara, parecía una pequeña miedosa, como cuando eran niños y la oscuridad y la tormenta la asustaban

-Yo no puedo decirte, solo vine porque quiero estar cerca de ti, no quiero que nos separemos-

-Vamos, pasa tienes que relajarte, no podemos estar aquí- Con eso la llevo a su habitación tal vez ahí podrían hablar más de que realmente tenia

-0o0-

Maron llego a casa de 17, estaba un poco nerviosa, pero trato de aparentarlo frente a su novio, no quería que se diera cuenta

-Amor, hola estas aquí- Grito en la entrada

-Maron- Llamo 18 quien aparecía en la entrada-Buscas a mi hermano, si es asi ven pasa conmigo de seguro está en su cuarto y por eso no te abre-

Esto si era raro, 18 siendo amable no era lo más normal, es mas hasta parecía extraña, esto asusto un poco a Maron pero no le dio tanta importancia

Se dirigió a ver a su novio a su cuarto, quien miraba a un punto en la nada, parecía meditar en algo

-17 estas bien- Pregunto

-Maron, no te vi, que haces aquí no deberías estar en casa- No es que le molestara pero no quería que novia estuviera a esas horas sola en la calle

-Bueno yo vine, porque pensé que tal vez podríamos salir, quiero que estemos juntos por favor- Rogo la chica

Su novia era algo distraída, y diferente, por eso la quería era tan diferente de él, ella tan llena de vida, nada le preocupaba, y él era poco sociable, muy serio, así que se acoplaban a la perfección y la llevo al cine, de ahí iría a dejarla a su casa, dependiendo que tan noche se le hiciera decidiría si quedarse ahí con ella

Mientras en la parte baja del edificio, 18 se dispuso a llamar a su novio, bueno después de no verlo en la tarde era lo mínimo que podía hacer, pero antes oyó el timbre de la casa, así que guardo su teléfono y fue a la puerta

Pronto un ramo de flores taparon al visitante

-Hola, vine a ver si esta por aquí la chica más hermosa del universo- Dijeron detrás del ramo

18 solo pudo embozar una pequeña sonrisa, - No creo que la encuentres aquí así que mejor retirarte- Dijo y estaba a punto a punto de cerrar la puerta

-18 porque eres así, tú sabes que eres la chica más hermosa- Dijo Krillin

-Bueno tú no eres directo- Mientras se encogía de hombros

-Yo vine porque quería ver si tú querías…. Pues veras la verdad es que hoy…- Estaba más nervioso que de costumbre

-Porque no pasas un rato, 17 saldrá y creo que nadie más ha llegado y no quiero estar sola tanto tiempo-

-Claro yo te acompañare- Nunca dejaría de ponerlo nervioso esa chica, como la quería ella era su todo

-0o0-

Tarble se desespero así que fue a casa de su novia, y ahí la encontró se veía triste, así que pensó en algo rápido para animarla

-Launch, no me has llamado en todo el día. ¿Paso algo?-

-No, todo está de maravilla, pero porque has venido hasta aquí-

-Pues quería ver si tu quieres ir a cenar conmigo, si quieres puede venir Maron y 17- Dijo sonrojado

-Bueno si quiero, pero 17 y Maron no irán, creo que han salido, espero que no te moleste pasar tiempo solo conmigo- Sonrió la chica, valla que necesitaba salir y despejar su mente

-Claro, yo que daría por pasar todos los días cerca de ti- Dijo alegre el joven

-Vamos entonces no hay tiempo que perder- Y lo tomo de la mano, salieron fueron al más hermoso restaurant de la cuidad


	9. Chapter 9 Noche de chicas

**No soy dueña de los personajes de DBZ**

 _Noche de Chicas_

Estaban todos en el almuerzo juntos, lograron adaptarse los unos con los otros

-Chicas que les parece si hoy salimos, es justo que tengamos una noche para nosotras solitas- Comento Bulma para dejar aquel incomodo silencio

Antes que cualquiera contestara

-¡NO¡- Gritaron Vegeta y 17, eran los más celosos con sus novias

-Ustedes están mal, porque no iríamos, y 17 de que te quejas, Maron no está aquí- "Aunque claro que ira" Pensaba 18

-No me parece, ustedes no se miden, puede pasarles algo, y estoy seguro que le informaran para que valla, ya que Launch está invitada no es así- Dijo 17

-Pero, a mí si me parece la idea, me encantaría ir- Comento Launch apenada – A Tarble no le molesta- Miro con ojitos suplicantes a su novio

-No a mi no me molesta, para nada- Dijo el Joven Oiju

-Está dicho iremos, bailaremos y de ahí no sé, ya la noche dirá- Comento Bulma animada

-Mujer, no me provoques, tu no saldrás y menos con esas ropas que acostumbras a usar- Ya tenía una vena saltando en su frente, esta mujer seria su muerte

Antes que Bulma y Vegeta entraran en una acalorada discusión intervino el joven Krillin

-Vegeta creo que exageras, además nosotros podríamos aprovechar y así salir y conocernos mejor no creen-

Todos los chicos lo miraron extrañado

-Es una buena sugerencia- Dijo 17

-Kakaroto no tienes nada que decir a esto, tu arpía saldrá y a ti parece no importarte- Comento Vegeta, viendo a su primo perdido en sus pensamientos

-¡¿Ah!?, Pues la verdad no sé, pero yo muero de hambre- Decía mientras rascaba su cabeza –Porque no discuten después de la comida- Sonrió

-Goku tu no cambias- Le dijo su novia –Pero yo igual iré, creo que debemos distraernos un poco, además pronto será el torneo y no podremos hacer mucho cuando empiecen los entrenamientos-

Y así, después de varios intentos de Vegeta para que Bulma no saliera, perdió, ella sabia como jugar sus cartas, no por nada era una chica diferente

Maron y Launch se juntaron con las chicas en la casa de Bulma, decidieron arreglarse ahí y partir, era una noche de chicas, irían a algún bar y de ahí, solo el tiempo diría

Bulma, vestía una falda corta plisada, en color blanco, con un top color naranja y una pequeña chaqueta en amarillo, zapatillas en color naranja, su maquillaje era suave, y su cabello rizado

Chichi, vestía un pantalón entubado de mezclilla color negro, con una blusa pegada en color lila, accesorios blancos y zapatillas blancas, su cabello en una cola de caballo, ella no se maquillaba

18, vestía unos pantalones de mezclilla con una camisa blanca manga larga, y un chaleco de mezclilla sin mangas, con un logo en la parte trasera, llevo zapatillas rojas su cabello suelto como de costumbre, su maquillaje normal

Maron fue, con un vestido rojo, corto que dejaba muy bien delineada su figura, zapatillas color hueso, aretes del mismo color, se maquillo solo los labios con un rojo intenso

Launch, llevo unos pantalones cortos color verde agua, y una blusa ombliguera color amarilla de tirantes, fue con zapatillas amarillas su cabello lo dejo en media cola, con maquillaje muy natural

Estaban listas para salir, sin importar a donde, solo querían charlar, bailar y divertirse, era su noche, sin novios, sin teléfonos, solo ellas

Se dirigieron a un bar, era elegante, había muchos jóvenes, se veía realmente genial, estaban disfrutando del ambiente, la música era la de moda, así que

-Launch que esperas vamos a bailar, tienes que divertirte- Dijo 18

-No sé, me da mucha pena, además que pensaran- Dijo tímida la chica

-Que eres una aburrida si no vas- Dijo Chichi

-Sí, diviértete, mira no sabes pero la vida es corta y hay que distraerse- Dijo Maron

-Tienen razón, vamos 18 bailare contigo-

En la pista de baile, se encontraban 18 y Launch, se divertían, Launch parecía otra, tan alegre, desinhibida, las chicas se divertían, cuando de pronto

-Hola- Gritaron dos chicos

-Que quieren- Dijo 18 mientras se cruzaba de brazos, y los observaba –Que no ven que estamos divirtiéndonos-

-Pues pensamos que tal vez se la pasarían mejor si nos unimos a ustedes- Dijo uno de los chicos, mientras les guiñaba un ojo a ambas chicas

-No gracias, estamos bien solas- Dijo Lauch, de manera agradable

-Bueno si cambian de opinión, me llamo Tod, y mi amigo es Leo- Y se dieron la vuelta, no sin antes despedirse de las chicas

-Valla 18, si que pones locos a los chicos- Con una risita le dijo Launch

Esta la miro de pies a cabeza –Si debe de ser por mi- Con sarcasmo –Lo mejor sería no toparnos con esos tipos, no me agradaron- Y con esto siguieron bailando por un rato mas

-0o0-

Con Bulma, Chichi y Maron…. Estaban tomando unas copas en la barra

-Maron dinos, tienes planes con 17, tú sabes, se piensan casar- Dijo Bulma

Maron escupió su bebida y de inmediato los colores pasaban por su cara, rojo, azul y así –No lo hemos pensado, de hecho el no lo ha mencionado- Estaba nerviosa

-Pero llevan mucho rato saliendo, y él se ve que te quiere- Chichi enfatizo

-Pero además está mi hermana, yo no la quiero dejar sola, y….-

-No nos digas que no quieres nada serio con el- Mientras le lanzaba una mirada matadora Bulma

-No es eso, es solo que …. Bueno y si a esa vamos, dime Bulma, le has dicho a tu novio que desde que regreso hiciste arreglos para graduarte lo antes posible y piensas irte un tiempo del país-

Esto hizo que Chichi se sorprendiera, ella no lo sabía, porque lo haría su amiga

-¡Que, por qué harías eso!- Pregunto Chichi molesta

-Maron eso no debías decirlo, y si chichi me iré, solo un tiempo, es necesario lo siento-

-Tranquila Chichi, ella se va por poco, te aseguro que regresara- Dijo con risas Maron

-Pero todas tienen que estar aquí, tienen que apoyarme con mi padre-

-Lo haremos no te preocupes- Dijeron las dos

Así transcurrió la noche, hasta que ya eran las 2 am, las chicas tomaron unos tragos, bailaron, la única que no tomo fue 18, ella era quien manejaría, y no quería accidentes

Ninguna noto, al par de chicos que las miraba, entre ellos Tod, Leo, y otro chico, los 3 llegaron ahí por casualidad, ellos estaban en busca de algunas chicas lindas para pasar la noche, pero en particular les llamaron la atención las 5 chicas que aparentemente iban sin compañía masculina, Bulma ni siquiera noto que el tercero era un chico conocido para ella, pero estaba tan absorta en su mundo

-Niñas, gracias por que están aquí, las amo son mis amigas- Dijo una Bulma algo pasada de copas

-No, no para nada, al contrario gracias a ustedes- Dijo Launch, a gritos

-Estas dos están algo mal- Dijo 18 mientras se llevaba las manos a la sien para masajearse – A ver chicas ya basta de tomar, miren mejor ya nos vamos- Tratando de agarrar a Bulma y Launch

-Pero porque, yo quiero seguir bailando- Se quejo Maron

-Si, por favor 18, no seas tan aguafiestas- Comento Chichi

-Bueno, las dejare pero tomare el teléfono y hablare a "ciertos chicos", porque si Lauch y Bulma siguen así no podre con ustedes- Amenazo sacando su teléfono

-NO- Gritaron las cuatro chicas

Pero aun así, 18 tomo su teléfono para hablar con su novio, por si necesitaba ayuda, asi que se alejo de sus amigas y fue cerca de los baños para hablar

# Hola Krillin me escuchas- 18

#Si, como están, ¿ya regresaron a la casa?-Krillin

#No aun no, y ustedes, dime sigues con los muchachos-18

#Bueno, eso es una larga historia, hubo un problema y Goku y Tarble, no están disponibles, de hecho los estoy llevando a su casa ahora, y de ahí me iré, creo que Vegeta y 17 se quedaron, no sabría decirte-Krillin

#¿Paso algo, no me digas que pelearon?-18

#Bueno no exactamente, pero todo tranquilo, y con ustedes-Krillin

#Todo tran… (Óyeme idiota que te crees, suéltame estúpido)-18

#¿18 pasa algo, donde están?-Krillin

#(Imbecil, que pensaste que me dejaría) Y con eso ultimo se corto la llamada

Antes de cortarse la llamada, un tipo alto de cabello rubio se le acerco a 18 y trato de tocarle el trasero, esto la enfado y empezó a golpearlo, y eso fue lo que Krillin alcanzo a oír

-Que pensaste idiota, no vuelvas a intentarlo- Mientras terminaba con una certera patada en el estomago del tipo

-Maldita perra, que te has creído- Dijo el hombre tratando de incorporarse

Pero justo en ese momento iba una Lauch algo tomada al lugar, y al oír al tipo hablarle así a 18

-¡Idiota como te atreves!- Y con eso, y con todas sus fuerzas le dio un golpe certero en el rostro dejándolo inconsciente

-Bueno Launch parece que eres buena- Dijo 18 mientras reía

-Lo siento tanto- Se disculpo –Pero ese tipo no tenía derecho-

-Bueno, parece que nos equivocamos contigo chica, ven vámonos antes que despierte y tengamos más problemas- Y la jalo para reencontrarse con las chicas

Mientras Chichi se puso a bailar arriba de la barra, y se quito las zapatillas, Maron en serio estaba volviéndose loca, como bajaba a Chichi, y sobre todo que haría con el idiota que se le empezó a acercar

-Chichi por favor baja chica, mira que Goku puede andar por aquí y no le gustara verte así- Dijo Maron en su desesperación "No me puede estar pasando, enserio a mi es a la que le toca cuidarlas" pensaba

Al oír el nombre de su novio Chichi, de inmediato se detuvo y cayó de rodillas

-De todos modos lo tendré que dejar pronto, el encontrara a alguien más- Dijo mientras rompía a llorar

-Que, por que nena, no digas eso el te quiere, si te ha hecho daño dímelo- Bulma quería consolarla, no creía que su amigo fuera de los que solo juegan con las chicas

Maron de inmediato la tomo del brazo y sobo su espalda tratando igual de hacerla sentir mejor

-Oh vamos, Chichi yo solo te dije que no le gustaría verte así, porque te quiere, no lo tomes mal- Dijo Maron en tono de disculpa

-No, ustedes no lo entienden, yo no puedo estar con el, no por mucho, yo tengo que hablar con el- Y saco su teléfono y marco a Goku

#Hola Chichi pasa algo, ¿Dónde están?- Contesto Goku nervioso

#Yo… no puedo… lo siento pero…- Y rompió a llorar

#Chichi dime donde están ahora mismo- Dijo exigente

#No, yo te quiero pero- Dijo arrastrando las palabras

#Chichi voy a su casa ahora mismo (Quien eres, y que quieres)-

#Goku-Se escucho nerviosa (No, suéltala su novio viene aquí ahora, no….) Y se corto la llamada

Gritaba Maron al ver al tipo de un momento atrás tomar a Chichi del brazo jalándola, pero en cuanto se cayó el teléfono de Chichi, apareció Bulma a su lado igual, discutiendo con aquel chico

-Oye estúpido ya suéltala- Grito Bulma

-¿Si no que harás?, además a tu amiga no le molesta- Dijo el joven

Chichi estaba paralizada, no le había pasado nada parecido así, que se congelo sin moverse

-Oye, que no sabes cómo tratar a una dama, suéltala o te las veras conmigo- Dijo un chico alto, con cabello negro largo, que se acercaba a las chicas

-Y tú quien eres para creerte con derecho, acaso el famoso novio- Mientras se reía

-No, pero si alguien que sabe respetar a una chica idiota- Y con eso, soltó a la chica de aquel tipo y le dio un golpe en el abdomen haciendo a este caer

Voltio hacia las chicas, y junto a ellas rápido llegaron 18 y Launch, tomas miraron al extraño, era muy guapo y su mirada era tan tranquila y pasiva, el solo pudo

-¿Están bien?- Dijo tratando ayudar a Chichi, que seguía nerviosa

-Si…gracias pero, ¿quién eres?- Pregunto Chichi

-Mi nombre es Broly, mucho gusto- Dijo extendiéndoles las manos a las chicas

-Gracias, fuiste muy amable- Dijo Maron

-No es nada, ustedes no deberían estar tan tarde aquí, no creen, es mejor que se vallan- Y con eso dio la vuelta para irse

Todas lo miraron unos minutos mientras salía del lugar, y después de unos minutos

-Creo que ese chico tiene razón hay que irnos, así que todas al coche, hoy Maron y Launch se quedan, no tengo deseo de manejar hasta su casa- Insistió 18

Ninguna reprocho, y todas se dirigieron al auto, para ir a su casa, ninguna noto a los 3 chicos que las siguieron, ya que 18 manejaba, Bulma y Launch se quedaron dormidas en la parte trasera del auto, Chichi en la parte trasera solo pensaba en que lo sucedido, y seguía nerviosa, Maron en el asiento del copiloto se preguntaba, que hacia su novio, y pensaba en las palabras de Bulma y Chichi acerca de su relación

Las calles estaban vacías, así que no tomo mucho tiempo antes que las chicas llegaran a la casa, todo parecía normal nada de qué alarmarse, así que 18, Maron y Chichi despertaron con cuidado a Bulma y Lauch, para poder entrar a la casa

Ya estaban todas despiertas, se quedaron unos minutos en el jardín, Launch y Bulma estaban algo mareadas, así que Chichi opto por ayudarles, fue a la casa saco un balde de agua fría y se los lanzo, haciendo a las chicas gritar, y quedar empapadas

-Maldita sea Chi- Dijo Bulma, muy molesta, todo el mareo y el efecto del alchool desaparecieron de su sistema –Nos enfermaremos, esta agua esta helada-

Las demás solo reían, asta que sus risas fueran calladas

-Cariño, si quieres yo podría calentarte, mira pequeña que fue difícil encontrarte, sobre todo cuando te vas y desapareces sin decir nada- Dijo una voz masculina, el y 2 chicos mas salían de un auto negro que se estaciono frente a la casa de las chicas

Maron, fue la primera en reaccionar, rápido saco su teléfono, marcando a 17, y puso el altavoz, y rápido metió de nuevo su teléfono en su vestido

#Hola, Maron donde estas?- Contesto 17 pero lo que escucho no era lo que el queria

-¿Quiénes son y que quieren aquí?- Estaba algo nerviosa, pero tenía la esperanza que si 17 escuchaba iría pronto, ya que sabía que estaban solas, los coches de ningún chico estaban ahí

-Soy el novio de Bulma, no es así cariño, o no me digas que me has olvidado- Dijo el chico mientras más se acercaba a donde las chicas

-No nos hagas reír, su novio es Vegeta- Dijo Launch, quien empezó a molestarse

Bulma estaba paralizada, al oír su voz, y verlo acercarse, no pensó que volvería a verlo, pero la reacción que causo en ella no era la que ella esperaba, parecía que este chico no venía con ninguna buena intención, sintió su teléfono vibrar, alcanzo a sacarlo con sus manos temblando, era la segunda llamada de Vegeta, pero no contesto, no creía que fuera el momento

-Cariño, no dices nada, dime te alegra verme- Se detuvo a unos pocos metros de las chicas, donde alcanzaron a ver a los chicos bien

-Yo no soy nada tuyo idiota, y no sé qué haces en mi casa- Grito desesperada

-Oh vamos, mira asta vine con unos amigos para que conozcan a mi chica- Señalando a los dos jóvenes –Ellos son Tod y Leo, creo que algunas de tus amigas ya los conocieron

-Sí, pero no queremos verlos en nuestra casa, parece que no entiendes, Bulma está con Vegeta, y ustedes dos- Señalando a Tod y Leo -Si no quieren problemas es mejor que se vallan de inmediato- Dijo 18 poniéndose frente a Bulma

-No, la que se equivoca eres tú, yo soy Yamscha el novio de Bulma Briefs, y Vegeta, ese idita solo es su amigo, el solo juega con ella al hermano mayor- Y dio una risa sínica –Y yo he venido por lo que es mío- Mientras posaba sus ojos en Bulma

-Pues, antes que eso pase tendrás que pasar por mi cadáver idiota- Dijo Milk poniéndose en frente

-Y el mío- Dijo Launch

-Valla, mira que buenas amigas tienes, pero yo no vine a hacerle daño, al contrario, no es así cariño-

-Te he dicho que te vayas de aquí, tu y yo no somos nada hace mucho maldito- Dijo Bulma furiosa

-Pero cariño, que dices si yo te he estado buscando- Y puso carita de puchero

Bulma se le acerco, le dio una sonrisa y caminaba hacia el moviendo de manera provocativa sus caderas, todas se quedaron quietas ante lo que veían, no sabían que pensar

-¿De verdad?- Dijo con voz dulce

-Claro cariño- Y pronto la tuvo a unos centímetros de el

Bulma lo tomo del cuello, y Yamscha se quedo helado, que aria aquella chica, ahora vestía diferente, se veía muy sexi, y solo pudo pensar en una cosa, hasta que

-AHHHHHHHHHH MALDITA- Grito

Cuando sintió un rodillazo en sus partes más sensibles

-Eso es por joderme en mi casa imbécil, ahora lárgate, tú y tus amigos- Dijo tranquila y se dio vuelta

Se iba a retirar cuando sintió que tomaron su brazo con fuerza y la jalaron, vio a Yamscha molesto, sus ojos eran solo ira pura

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **Bueno nunca he dejado nada acerca de que se tratara el próximo capítulo, pero me veo en la necesidad, el próximo será de cómo ellos la pasaron esa noche, que paso con Goku y Tarble, donde están Vegeta y 17, y que hará Krillin con la llamada de 18, relatare su noche de chicos**

 **Gracias por leer mi historia, y por sus comentarios**


	10. Chapter 10 Noche de Chicos

**No soy dueña de los personaje de DBZ**

 _Noche de Chicos_

Después de discutir con las chicas, acerca de si saldrían o no en la noche, ellos terminaron perdiendo la discusión

Saliendo de la escuela, era hora de que Krillin y 17 tuvieran una conversación acerca de su relación con su hermana, así que decidió acompañar al joven calvo a su casa y así sin interrupciones hablar con él, durante el camino ambos iban en total silencio, una vez llegando al lugar se decidieron a discutir lo que pasaba

-17 se que estas molesto, pero entiende yo realmente amo a tu hermana, nunca pensaría en dañarla- Fue Krillin el primero en romper el silencio

Suspiro profundo antes de dar su punto –Yo lo sé, solo que aun no me acostumbro a la idea, tu sabes que nosotros hemos estados solos y juntos toda nuestra vida, no quiero que nada le pase- El joven hablaba sereno

-Yo sé lo que paso, pero te prometo cuidarla-

-Eso deseo, tu sabes que tuvimos que huir, cuando ese maldito trato de sacarnos de aquel orfanato, algo andaba mal, yo tuve que llevarme a mi hermana, no me perdonaría si algo hubieran hecho- Se sincero

-Yo te prometo que a mi lado ella estará siempre segura, solo deseo que tú no te opongas a nuestra relación, no dejare que nada ni nadie la lastime, eso te lo aseguro-

-Eres valiente, tal vez te de una oportunidad- Rio –Ahora dime, porque no tomamos en cuenta tu consejo, creo que es bueno que también conozca un poco más a ese Tarble, sale con Launch y no quiero que piense que ellas están solas-

-Claro, podemos ir a un lugar que conozco, estoy seguro que les agradara a todos, les llamare, no se negaran- Sonrió, mientras tomaba su teléfono para ponerse de acuerdo con los demás jóvenes para salir esa noche

-0o0-

-Vamos Vegeta, porque no quieres salir, es una buena forma de conocer más a esos chicos- Dijo Tarble

-Ya dije que no, no me interesa compartir ni conocer a esos dos- Estaba recostado en su cama mirando el techo

-Oh vamos, dicen que hacen las mejores alitas, y yo quiero probarlas- Ahora era su primo

-Tú solo piensas con el estomago, no iremos y es todo- Dijo ya malhumorado

-Pues te lo pierdes Vegeta- Dijo Tarble antes de dar la vuelta a hermano –Solo te digo que ese tal 17 vive con Bulma, y a pesar de tener novia, no sé, no te has puesto a pensar que esa chica se parece a Bulma, tal vez el la quiere en secreto o algo así- Rio en su interior, sabia como manipular a su hermano

Ya se iban, cuando escucharon que alguien más subió al coche con ellos

-Está bien, más vale que esas malditas alitas sean las mejores o de lo contrario lo pagaran-

-Claro que si ya verás- Dijo Goku animado –Y a todo esto como se llama el lugar-

-Se llama Kame House, es un bar deportivo- Comento Tarble

-0o0-

Ya en el lugar, se encontraban Krillin y 17, eran aproximadamente las 10 de la noche, la gente apenas llegaba al lugar, llegaron los jóvenes Vegeta, Tarble y Kakaroto

-Hola chicos que bueno que vinieron- Comento Krillin

-Hola que tal- Comento Goku y Tarble

Vegeta solo asintió en respuesta, mirando de manera un tanto molesto a 17, lo que le dijo su hermano lo molesto un poco

Ya estando más tranquilos ordenaron algunos tragos, bebieron un poco

-Saben, escuche que van a hacer un concurso de comer alitas, porque no participamos, eso sería genial no creen- Comento Goku muy animado

-Claro yo entro, sería interesante vencerte Goku- Dijo Tarble

-Ni lo piensen insectos, yo ganare esto- Comento arrogante Vegeta

-Yo igual entrare- Levantando la mano dijo 17

-¿Y tu Krillin?- Pregunto Tarble

-No chicos yo paso, eh visto a 17 en otros concursos y sé que no tendría oportunidad alguna- Dijo el calvo

-Eso lo veremos- Dijo Vegeta lanzando una mirada molesta a 17

El concurso comenzó, el premio, era que todo el consumo de la persona correría por cuenta de la casa, y su foto en la pared ganadores, así que participaron en total 8 chicos, estaban ahí sentados frente a porciones monstruosas de alitas, y 4 diferentes tipos de salsas, junto con una jarra de agua

Krillin solo observo el concurso, no era para el nuevo, 17 iba por su tercera porción de alitas, seguido de Vegeta, Goku y Tarble, junto con 2 chicos mas, ya que para la segunda ronda de alitas 2 jóvenes se habían retirado, así transcurrió la noche, los jóvenes parecían no detenerse, era asombroso, la cuarta porción de alitas, y otros 2 jóvenes fura del concurso, la quinta porción y parecían no llenarse hasta que soprendemente Goku desistió

-¿Hombre que te paso?- Pregunto Krillin intrigado

-Bueno, es que no pensé que habría tantas alitas, y como en casa, fue poco pero creo que no aguante más-

 **Recuerdo**

 **-Si puede mandar 3 pizzas familiares, si y dos órdenes de papotas y canelazos gracias-**

 **Fin del Recuerdo**

El concurso siguió, con la sexta ronda de alitas, todos los presentes se preguntaban donde le cavia tanto a aquellos chicos, esto era el mejor concurso, nunca habían pasado del cuarto plato de alitas, todos gritaban animando a los 3 chicos restantes

El séptimo plato, y Vegeta callo rendido, no podía probar mas bocado, maldita sea su hermano y el idiota de 17 lo habían vencido

Todo quedaba entre ellos dos, cuando el octavo plato llego, ya ambos chicos estaban realmente llenos, solo se miraron fijamente por un momento, esto era cada vez más emocionante, todos los presente se reunieron para ver el final de este concurso tan arduo, solo quedaban dos chicos, ambos parecían estar serenos, solo veían sus platos y comían, pero paso

Ya no pudo, probar mas bocado, esto rebasaba sus límites, sintió que si ponía un bocado mas, moriría, esto se le fue de las manos, como era posible enserio, el perdería, nadie nunca le gano, y ahora perdía contra ese chico, bueno al menos eso era un punto a favor de aquel chico, quien lo diría

-Y el ganador del concurso es- Anuncio un hombre de mediana estatura- TARBLE OIJU- todos gritaron y felicitaron al joven, estaba más que emocionado

Se fue acercando de a poco a sus amigos y su hermano

-Oh hombre mira que has ganado a 17, jamás creí verlo- Dijo Krillin mientras le dio una palmada en la espalda al más joven

-No fue más que pura suerte, esto no se quedara así- Dijo Vegeta tratando de levantase de un taburete donde estaba recostado

-Eso fu increíble- Dijo Tarble emocionado – Los he vencido, esto me ha dado un gran poder ante ustedes- Se reía el joven ante su hermano y primo que no apenas se recuperaban del consumo excesivo de alimento

-Oh no, esto no es bueno- Dijo Goku al ver la cara de enojo de Vegeta

No tomo ni dos segundo que las palabras de Goku salieron de su boca en cuanto Vegeta se puso de pie, y dio un fuerte golpe en la boca del estomago de su hermano haciendo que este se retorciera de dolor, se movió unos pasos chocando con alguien, y sin poder levantar la vista vomito encima de la persona con quien había chocado

De inmediato, noto que la persona llevaba zapatillas, por kami era una chica, y había vomitado encima de ella, esto no podía ser peor

-Yo.. lo siento … discúlpame- Dijo el joven para levantar la vista y ver a una joven un poco más pequeña que él, de cabellos morados, y ojos negros, estaba molesta

-Eres un idiota, que pasa contigo- Y con eso le dio un fuerte golpe en la mejilla

Salió corriendo hacia los baños, detrás de ella otra chica, no sin antes voltear a ver al joven

-Estúpido- Y darle otra cachetada, por lo ocurrido con su amiga

Volteo a donde sus amigos y estos no paraban de reírse

-Me las pagaras Vegeta- Grito

Este no le hizo, caso, solo siguió riendo mas, después del incidente, Tarble fue a los baños a limpiarse, gracias a kami, llevaba una capsula con mas ropa, se cambio la camisa, salió, vio que los demás estaban hablando más relajados de trivialidades, todos se sentaron, discutieron un poco, después de todo el concurso y de vomitar un poco, se relajaron, sin embargo como era de esperarse no pasaron desapercibidos, claro cinco chicos guapos solos en un bar, no era para no notarlos, así que empezaron unos cuantos problemas

Goku se levanto, iba rumbo a los baños cuando sintió que alguien lo tomo de la camisa, por inercia volteo a ver a la persona, pensó que tal vez uno de sus amigos era y que le pedirían algo, pero al voltear de inmediato una chica se apodero de sus labios, era una rubia, muy guapa, alta y con ropa muy provocativa, de inmediato la separo de el

-Disculpa, que crees que haces, estas mal chica, creo que has bebido mucho- Le dijo al notar el golpe de alcohol que despedía la chica

-No hip.. yo esthoss ien hip… por qte no vamtos a otrro lugar- Decía la chica, era notorio que estaba borracha

La jalo, no brusco pero si de manera firme, fuera de sí, no quería problemas

-Lo siento chica, estas mal y yo tengo novia- Trato de irse pero la chica se aferro a el

Y en eso un gran tipo, se acerco a ellos, era un hombre bastante grande con cara de pocos amigos

-Lu, que pasa, acaso este idiota te está molestando?- Pregunto el hombre, y antes de Goku decir algo

-Si- Fue lo único que dijo la chica

Y con eso el hombre sin escuchar al joven, se fue enzima suyo. Goku esquivo un par de golpes, no quería corresponderlos pues no quería problemas y menos por algo que no hizo pero este tipo estaba empezando a molestar así que ya no le agrado, le dijo un rápido golpe en la boca del estomago dejándolo inconsciente unos momentos, suficientes para irse

Por otro lado, Tarble alcanzo a ver a la chica a la que había vomitado horas antes, se había cambiado de ropa, seguía tan apenado, y trato de acercarse a hablar con ella, pero pronto noto la presencia de dos jóvenes acercársele, estaba sola, pensó de momento que iban con ella, cuando noto que la chica era jaloneada por los tipos

No lo pensó y corrió a su ayuda, llego y sin más tomo a la chica poniéndola detrás suyo y poniéndose en postura defensiva

-No la toquen idiotas- Grito el chico

-No te metas enano, que harás, matarnos de risa- Y se empezaron a carcajear

La chica estaba muda, estaba tan asustada, esos tipos sin más la estaban jalando, querían sacarla y estaba solo en ese momento, cuando llego aquel chico que la avía vomitado, y ahí estaba ayudándola, no sabía que decir ni que hacer, solo se congelo

-Es mejor que se retiren basuras, no querrán en realidad ver de que son capaz- Y dio una sonrisa tan típica de su hermano mayor

-Mira mocoso idiota, esta putita es nuestras, así que haremos lo que se nos dé la gana-

Goku que se retiro de su bochornoso aprieto, vio la escena en la que Tarble se encontraba, estaba tratando de golpear a dos tipos, todo parecía indicar que molestaban a un par de chicas de estaban cerca gritando desesperada a Tarble

Y de inmediato se fue corriendo a donde su primo para ayudarlo, no supo de donde un golpe vino a darle a uno de los tipos directo en el rostro, Tarble vio a su primo y por distraerse lograron darle una patada en las costillas, el sintió como el dolor lo invadió, pero eso no lo detendría

Pronto la pelea se volvió reñida, salieron del lugar, y otro tipo llego, el mismo al que Goku había dejado momentáneamente inconsciente, parecía que eran amigos, y así todo paso, era bastante malo el panorama pero Goku y Tarble lograron arreglar la situación, dejaron fuera de la jugado a los 3 tipos

-Gracias, han sido muy lindos al ayudarnos, creo que es hora de irnos- Dijo mientras se acercaba a ellos la chica de cabellos morados

-No es nada, no tienen derecho a ofender a ninguna mujer- Dijo Tarble

-Así es, además, ha sido divertido- Dijo Goku rascando la parte trasera de su cabeza con su típica sonrisa

-0o0-

Mientras en la mesa donde seguían Vegeta,17 y Krillin, ellos seguían tomando

Cuando una grupo de chicas se acercaron a donde los jóvenes, eran 3 chicas muy lindas, al llegar donde los jóvenes una de ellas se animo a hablar

-Hola… mis amigas y yo… pues nos preguntamos si querían bailar con nosotras- Dijo una morena guapa, de ojos verdes y cabello castaño

-No- Dijeron Vegeta y 17, sin siquiera verlas

-Lo siento chicas, es que tenemos novias y pues no nos parece- Dijo Krillin más tranquilo

-Pero, parece que no están aquí o nos equivocamos- Dijo otra, una chica de blanca, de ojos color miel, tenía un hermoso cabello rizado

-Mujer no escuchaste al calvo, no nos interesa así que largo- Dijo Vegeta molesto

Y en eso se escucho una cuarta voz femenina, conocida para Vegeta, esto era cada vez más molesto

-Así es zorras, lárguense de aquí, que no ven que molestan a mi novio estúpidas- Y lanzo una mirada matadora a las chicas quienes se fueron

-Maldita sea, acaso eres una puta bruja, que demonios haces aquí, lárgate tu también- Dijo mas molesto Vegeta

-Vamos cariño, no seas así, yo solo te cuido- Dijo la chica mientras se acercaba

-Ni lo pienses estúpida, ya me canse de ti, maldita sea Karis no entiendes que no me interesas- Esto si estaba llevándolo a los limites, tales que no noto cuando Krillin y 17 se retiraron.

-Vamos Vegeta, se que solo estás jugando con la idiota de la Briefs, esa niña es tan estúpida y ñoña, dime no te gustaría mejor estar con una mujer de verdad- Mientras se le acercaba de manera sugestiva

Esto molesto mas a Vegeta, una cosa era molestarlo a él, pero meterse con Bulma era diferente, esto lo llevo al limite

La tomo de los brazos y la acorralo con la pared más cercana, la miraba fijo a los ojos con un odio descomunal

-Mira, estoy arto de ti, ya no te soporto maldita puta arrastrada, déjame de una vez por todas o se me olvidara que eres una mujer, y si vuelves a insultar de alguna manera a Bulma ten por seguro que será lo último que harás, eres solo una zorra que no entiende así que si no lo haces por las buenas tendrás grandes problemas estúpida, así que largarte de mi vista- Y la soltó de manera brusca haciendo caer

Y se retiro, fue a buscar a su hermano y a su primo para retirarse del lugar, todo estaba tan bien hasta que llegaron estas tipas a arruinar todo

Vio a su hermano y primo, un poco golpeados, pero no quiso preguntar, solo quería irse del maldito lugar

-Nos vamos Kakaroto y Tarble, es hora vamos a casa de Bulma y de ahí a la casa- Dijo serio, no queriendo negativas

-Vegeta yo me siento muy mal, creo que los tragos y la comida me han caído mal, no creo que sea bueno que vaya a donde las chicas- Dijo Tarble

-Pues te vas en taxi y punto-

-Yo puedo llevarlos, digo Goku igual no se ve muy bien, puedo llevarlos no hay problema- Se ofreció Krillin

-Gracias- Dijo Goku sonriente

-Entonces, 17 vienes, digo voy a tu casa podría llevarte- Dijo Vegeta dejando a todos con cara de asombro

-Claro-

Y así cada quien iba tomando su camino, Krillin, Tarble y Goku se adelantaron, Vegeta y 17 se quedaron resolviendo lo de la cuenta, ya en el camino Tarble y Goku quedaron profundamente dormidos cuando de pronto el celular de Krillin sonó

 _# Hola Krillin me escuchas- 18_

 _#Si, como están, ¿ya regresaron a la casa?-Krillin_

 _#No aun no, y ustedes, dime sigues con los muchachos-18_

 _#Bueno, eso es una larga historia, hubo un problema y Goku y Tarble, no están disponibles, de hecho los estoy llevando a su casa ahora, y de ahí me iré, creo que Vegeta y 17 se quedaron, no sabría decirte-Krillin_

 _#¿Paso algo, no me digas que pelearon?-18_

 _#Bueno no exactamente, pero todo tranquilo, y con ustedes-Krillin_

 _#Todo tran… (Óyeme idiota que te crees, suéltame estúpido)-18_

 _#¿18 pasa algo, donde están?-Krillin_

 _#(Imbecil, que pensaste que me dejaría) Y con eso ultimo se corto la llamada_

Krillin soltó el teléfono y se detuvo de golpe, haciendo que sus acompañantes despertaran por el impacto

-Rayos Krillin que pasa- Dijo Tarble sobándose la cabeza

-18 me llamo pero creo que se metieron en problemas, maldita sea y no sé donde están- Dijo molesto

Y a los pocos minutos el silencio desapareció ante la llamada al celular de Goku

-Es Chichi, ella nos tiene que decir que está pasando y donde están, y luego iremos por ellas, tal vez debamos comentarle a 17 y Vegeta luego

 _#Hola Chichi pasa algo, ¿Dónde están?- Contesto Goku nervioso_

 _#Yo… no puedo… lo siento pero…- Y rompió a llorar_

 _#Chichi dime donde están ahora mismo- Dijo exigente_

 _#No, yo te quiero pero- Dijo arrastrando las palabras_

 _#Chichi voy a su casa ahora mismo (Quien eres, y que quieres)-_

 _#Goku-Se escucho nerviosa (No, suéltala su novio viene aquí ahora, no….) Y se corto la llamada_

-No puede ser- Se puso furioso

-Goku dijo donde estaban- Esta vez fue Krillin

-No, que hacemos no sabemos donde están, hay que tratar de llamarlas- Dijo Goku muy enfadado

Paso un largo rato pero no se lograron comunicar con ellas así que llamaron a Vegeta

 _#Vegeta, paso algo, dime vas ya rumbo a donde las chicas?- Dijo Tarble_

 _#Apenas estamos saliendo, que paso?- Pregunto tranquilo_

 _#No sabemos, pero parece que las estaban molestando, llamaron Chichi y 18 pero las llamadas se cortaron, no dijeron donde estaban-_

 _#Maldita sea, le dije a esa mujer que no salieran tan tarde, vamos a su casa cualquier cosa les marcamos, traten de averiguar donde están- Y con eso corto la llamada_

17 no hizo comentario alguno

Pero después de un rato de camino sonó su teléfono, al contestar miro a Vegeta

-Tienes que escuchar esto- Y puso el altavoz

 _#¿Quiénes son y que quieren aquí?- Dijo Maron_

 _#Soy el novio de Bulma, no es así cariño, o no me digas que me has olvidado- Dijo el chico_

 _#No nos hagas reír, su novio es Vegeta- Dijo Launch_

 _#Cariño, no dices nada, dime te alegra verme-_

 _#Yo no soy nada tuyo idiota, y no sé qué haces en mi casa- Grito desesperada_

Y se corto la llamada, con más odio que nunca iba mas rápido, estaba cerca de casa de Bulma y ahora que escucho a un idiota molestar a su chica, esto sería su muerte

-Los muchachos van para la casa igual- Dijo 17


	11. Chapter 11 Mi chica

**No soy dueña de los personajes de DBZ**

 _Mi chica_

Anteriormente con las chicas:

 _-Eso es por joderme en mi casa imbécil, ahora lárgate, tú y tus amigos- Dijo tranquila y se dio vuelta_

 _Se iba a retirar cuando sintió que tomaron su brazo con fuerza y la jalaron, vio a Yamscha molesto, sus ojos eran solo ira pura_

Rápido 18 corrió hacia donde Bulma notando que esto no iba por buen camino, pero antes de llegar noto como el tal Yamsha golpeo a Bulma en la mejilla, ella no se quejo, solo lo miro con cara desafiante

-Eres un poco hombre- Grito 18 furiosa

Rápido la tomo de los brazos Tod, y forcejeo con él unos instantes, mientras Milk se acerco a ayudarla, y Launch fue a donde su hermana mayor al notar al tal Leo acercándose a su hermana de manera peligrosa

-Todas ustedes par de putas, no saben lo que les espera, conocerán lo que es un hombre de verdad malditas- Dijo Yamsha quien aun sostenía a Bulma, se reía del intento de esta por escapar de su agarre, aunque fuera fuerte, el la superaba por mucho –¿Dónde está tu supuesto novio cariño?- Dijo burlándose mientras se acercaba a sus labios

Y pronto sintió que fue separado de manera brusca de Bulma, cayo de golpe en el patio de esta, quien solo miro fijo un punto

-Aquí estoy maldito cobarde- Dijo Vegeta furioso –No se te ocurra ponerle una mano encima de nuevo a mi mujer estúpido- Su rostro mostraba odio puro

-¿Ve…geta?- Tartamudeo Bulma, estaba sorprendida como llego ahí tan rápido

-Tu mujer, no me hagas reír estúpido, yo se que ella es como tu hermana, esa mujer es mía, que no te dijo que lo ha sido desde la preparatoria- Mientras se levantaba para enfrentar a su agresor

Mas coraje invadió a Vegeta, quien dio un rápido vistazo a Bulma, y de inmediato al idiota frente a el, y lo comprendió, el fue la razón de que hacía años ella saliera de su vida de manera tan brusca, y ahí estaba de nuevo molestándola, tratando de dañarla, pero si antes no hizo nada por falta de conocimiento esto sería todo lo contrario esta vez, ahora sabría lo que era meterse con Vegeta Oiju

-0o0-

Mientras tanto, 17 bajo de manera rápido del coche de Vegeta, no lo dudo y fue directo a su novia sacándole de encima a el idiota que la retenía junto a su cuñada, claro eso era para él, ellas ya eran su familia

-Maldito, como se te ocurre- Y sin más le cayó a golpes al tipo

-17 acaba con ese idiota- Grito Maron

Mientras 17 y el chico seguían en los golpes, sintió que alguien la tomo del brazo junto a Launch arrastrándolas fuera del área de pelea, Launch iba a gritar cuando

-¿Tarble?- Y lo abrazo –¿Cómo?

-Tranquilas, ustedes no se preocupen, hay que meterse a la casa- Les dijo el chico mientras las llevaba

-Pero 17, ese tipo le puede hacer daño- Chillo Maron

-Tranquila, ustedes solo quédense aquí por favor- Y rápido le dio un beso a su novia, y salió a donde 17

-0o0-

18 y Milk, lograron zafarse del chico, pero este seguía molestando, saco una pequeña navaja, que rozo el brazo de 18, provocando un ligero ardor y dolor, Milk la vio

-Eres un pendejo, la pagaras, nadie toca a mis amigas- Estaba a punto de soltar una serie de golpes al chico

-Vamos perra, acércate- Dijo confiado

Cuando apareció Krillin, dándole un golpe rápido en las costillas al chico, haciendo que este dejara caer la navaja que llevaba, y medio se doblo de dolor

-Goku, saca a las chicas de aquí-Grito

-Y tu quien eres enano- Dijo el tipo que escupió un poco de sangre

-Yo, quien te enseñara a respetar y no meterse con mi novia- Y los dos empezaron una serie de golpes

Mientras Goku llevo a las chicas dentro de la casa, Milk rápido se acerco a 18 para revisar su herida, no era por suerte nada grave, rápido empezó a desinfectar el área, no se dio cuenta cuando Goku salió de nuevo de la casa

-¡Y los Goku?- Pregunto 18

-No sé, pero no hay que preocuparse ahora, ellos lo arreglaran- Miro rápido a donde Launch y Marron –¿Y dónde está Bulma?-

-0o0-

Fuera de la casa, Vegeta estaba más que molesto con el idiota ex de su novia, pronto le propino una serie de golpes, dejándolo muy mal, Bulma lo miro un tanto asustada, no había visto a Vegeta tan agresivo

Pronto llego Goku a para calmar las cosas con Vegeta, vio que su primo estaba lejos de poderse controlar

-Vegeta suéltalo, lo vas a matar- Grito Goku, mientras trataba de separar a Vegeta del chico

-No te metas Kakaroto, este estúpido aprenderá a no meterse conmigo-

-Por favor Vegeta, déjalo, no vale la pena, vamos- Se acerco Bulma, un poco asustada a su lado tocando su hombro –Vamos, por favor, yo solo quiero que se valla, déjalo-

-Hmt- Fue lo único que dijo mientras lo soltó

Rápido Yamsha, Tod y Leo se apresuraron a irse del lugar, iban en mal estado, molestos y humillados, no se esperaban encontrarse con los chicos, esto no era lo que ellos habían planeado, pero al menos ya sabía dónde estaba Bulma, y todavía tenía una deuda con ella

Vegeta volteo a ver a Bulma, la tomo del brazo y la llevo a su auto, ella no dijo nada, y se fueron de ahí, sin decir mas, Goku solo los miro irse, y pronto regreso a la casa con los demás, ya 17, Krillin y Tarble estaban ahí

-Goku y donde están Vegeta y Bulma- Pregunto Launch al verlo entrar solo

-No se preocupen, estarán bien, Bulma se fue con Vegeta- Dijo despreocupado –Pero, explíquenme que fue todo eso, y esos tipos quienes eran?- Rápido cambio su tono a serio

Las chicas rápido empezaron a contar lo que había sucedido en el bar donde estuvieron, y quien era aparentemente Yamsha, todos entendieron, pero siguieron un tanto preocupados, así que hicieron algunos planes, 17 llevo a Maron a su casa y se quedaría con ella, estaba aun un poco asustada, Launch quiso quedarse y Tarble decidió que el también lo haría, Milk y Goku se irían a casa de Goku, necesitaban hablar y el prefería que fuera en su casa, Krillin se ofreció a quedarse en casa con 18 por si a esos tipos se les ocurría regresar, así todos tomaron sus caminos

-0o0-

Una vez en casa de Maron, ella seguía un tanto preocupada por lo sucedido y pensativa por su relación con 17, y este pareció leerle la mente porque la saco de sus pensamientos

-Maron tenemos que hablar- Dijo serio mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los muebles

-Si lo se, en verdad, si es por lo de hoy te aseguro que no fue nuestra culpa, no quisimos atraer para nada a esos tipos- Estaba cabizbaja

-No, eso no es su culpa, yo me refiero a nosotros- La miro fijo mientras ella se sentaba a su lado –Maron yo quiero que vivas conmigo, yo pronto dejare la escuela, no te lo dije pero e adelantado varia materias en unos meses saldré y quiero que te cases conmigo- Soltó sin mas

-¿Qué?, ¿De verdad?- Estaba eufórica, emocionada, salto encima de su novio para darle un beso tan apasionado

-¿Eso es un si?- Pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa

-Claro, que si, te amo 17- Y lo volvió a besar

Mientras que el beso se intensificaba, los dos no querían parar, la verdad es que a pesar de que Maron era distraída, y a veces ingenua, era una chica llena de vida, y alegría, cosa que a 17 siempre le fascino, y quería que fuera suya, ya no quería esperar, sabía que sería difícil separarse de su hermana, pero ahora con Krillin cuidándola y él, ya no tenía dudas, quería estar más cerca de Maron

Sin planearlo, estaban ahí, los dos en el mueble, cada vez mas ansiosos el uno del otro, las manos de 17 se deslizaron por las curvas de Maron, hasta llegar a sus piernas, de un rápido movimiento la sentó sobre él, ella no puso ninguna objeción y siguió besando a su novio, mientras acariciaba su pecho, pronto le quito la camisa, el la miro por un momento, no quería arruinar el momento pero no quería hacer algo que ella no quisiera tampoco

Maron se acerco a su oído, para susurrarle –Creo que ya hemos esperado mucho, y aquí no hay nadie mas- Y lo miro a los ojos mientras se acercaba sus labios a su novio

-Maron, a mi no me im…..- Y se quedo en silencio, cuando ella empezó a quitarse su vestido, dejándolo en completo asombro, ella vio como la veía, ella sabía que la deseaba tanto como él a ella

Pronto entre besos y caricias se deshicieron de sus ropas, mientras que en aquel mueble, 17 tomo a Maron, poco a poco fue penetrándola, mientras que ella solo podía, dar un gemido tan bajo, solo para los oídos de 17, cosa que le encanto, ella era todo lo que el deseo, sentía como el placer de tenerla ahí, viendo como su rostro mostraba placer, mientras subía y bajaba en su miembro, ambos estaban tan excitados, solo se oía como chocaban sus cuerpos hasta llegar al punto del clímax de ambos, dejándose llevar, sin tomar en cuenta todo lo que pasaba, ambos con respiraciones agitadas, mirándose con amor, con placer, y así, la llevo a su recamara, donde ambos quedaron profundamente dormidos

-0o0-

Con Launch y Tarble, ellos estaban cansados, Tarble tenía todavía unos golpes en el cuerpo ocasionados por el incidente en kame house

-¿Tarble, que te paso?, ¿a ti también te golpearon esos idiotas?- Pregunto preocupada

-No, esto fue un imprevisto en donde estuvimos, no fue nada, pero tú como estas-

-No sé qué paso, esos tipos, digo no nos dimos cuenta que nos siguieron- Suspiro –Que bueno que llegaron, no sé qué hubiera pasado- Y se aferro a su novio, en un abrazo tan necesitado de amor

Tarble correspondió, poniendo tan rojo, el la quería, ella era tan dulce, quería protegerla de lo que fuera, quería compartir con ella todo, ella era especial, sin dejar de abrazarla –Es hora de dormir, creo que hoy fue una noche agitada, ay que descansar- Le dijo mientras le dio un tierno beso en su mejilla y otro en sus labios

Launch asintió y se dirigieron a las habitaciones designadas para ellos, -Tarble, quédate conmigo, por favor, no quiero estar sola hoy-

-No creo que sea la mejor de las ideas- Dijo apenado, pero es que no quería que su deseo por ella lo llevara a un punto donde no pudiera controlarse

-Vamos, o es que piensas que te hare algo malo- Dijo ella en broma

-Solo hasta que te duermas, te parece- Trato de convencerla y ella asintió

Llegaron al cuarto, se recostaron uno a lado del otro, solo se miraron, no se dieron cuenta en qué momento el sueño se apropio de los dos, dejándolos completamente dormidos, abrazados, el sostenía su cintura de manera posesiva, tal y como era su carácter, a pesar de su dulzura, era un hombre posesivo, y no quería que nadie se acercara a lo que era suyo y esa era su chica

-0o0-

-18, como estas, ya no te duele- Se acerco Krillin a la herida del brazo de su novia

Ella por primera vez le dedico una mirada tierna, ese chico de verdad la quería, se preocupaba por ella, no podía imaginarse que hubiera sido de ella y su hermano si no hubieran escapado de aquel lugar cuando llego aquel tipo, ahora tenían una vida normal, tenía un novio que la quería, y aunque al principio Maron le parecía tonta y no la quería, vio como saco lo mejor de su hermano eso era todo lo que deseaba. Pero salió de sus pensamientos

-Te pasa algo, dime me estas asustando- Se preocupo ante el silencio tan prolongado de su novia

-No, todo está bien, solo deseo que 17 ya no tenga más objeciones sabes-

-De eso quería hablarte, yo he hablado con tu hermano, y creo que ya no se opondrá mas, yo le eh explicado que mis sentimientos por ti son serios- Dijo mientas sus mejillas se tornaban rojas

18 se acerco a su novio, para darle un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que ella igual se sonrojara –Te quiero- Dijo de manera rápida, mientras volteo su rostro, ella era fría, no era muy demostrativa, pero ese chico era lo mejor que tenia, y quería que lo supiera

-Yo también te quiero, yo te amo- Dijo el chico mientras tomaba la mano de su novia para hacerla voltear y verlo, y así le dio un beso, lleno de amor, de necesidad, un beso que los dejo sin aliento, y cuando esto ocurrió, se separaron un momento solo para mirarse fijamente y dedicarse una sonrisa

-Hay que irnos a descansar- Dijo 18

-Sí, es lo mejor, mañana hay muchas cosas que hacer-

Y así ambos, se dirigieron a sus habitaciones en la casa, no sin antes despedirse con otro dulce y apasionado beso, se deseaban, se amaban, pero sentían que aun no era el momento y decidieron esperar un poco más, el no haría nada para que 17 desconfiara de el, y menos que pensara 18 que solo quería de ella algo físico, porque no era lo que él deseaba

-0o0-

En el coche iban Vegeta y Bulma en completo silencio, solo miraban el camino vacio, hasta que llegaron a casa de Vegeta, donde antes de poder salir del coche este la retuvo

-¿Bulma, dime ese es el idiota por el que te fuiste?- Pregunto tranquilo

Ella agacho su mirada, no quería que él lo supiera pero ahí estaban – Si, es el-

-¿Cómo es que estaba en tu casa?- Trataba de estar tranquilo, pero le era difícil

-No se Vegeta, yo no le he visto en años, no sé cómo me encontró, poco después que llegamos el estaba ahí-

-Bueno, y explícame porque estas mojada-

Por un momento se le olvido que para despertarla por completo la habían mojado junto a Launch, pero por todo lo que paso, se le había olvidado que seguía con la ropa empapada

-Maldita sea, se me olvido que esas tontas me mojaron- Dijo mirándose

-Vamos, no hay nadie en la casa, mi padre salió, te podrás cambiar adentro, pero aun me debes algunas explicaciones- Ordeno el

Con eso bajaron del coche, ella fue a la habitación de él, no encontraba ropa más que ropa de hombre, así que se puso una camisa de Vegeta, era lo único que podía ponerse pues no llevo ropa y las suya seguía mojada, el mientras espero en la cocina, dándole tiempo suficiente para cambiarse

Cuando pronto escucho, el ruido de un auto, era el de Bulma, en el venia Kakaroto y su novia, no le sorprendió, ni hizo ningún comentario, solo dejo lo que hacía en la cocina para dirigirse a su cuarto


	12. Chapter 12 Mi primera vez

**No soy dueña de los personajes de DBZ**

 **Si no les gusta el contenido lemon, salten esta parte de la historia, como notan, pero aun así se entenderá el resto**

 **Gracias a todos lo que la leen, es mi primera historia así que gracias por sus consejos y sugerencias son bienvenidas**

 _Mi primera vez_

Chichi y Goku llegaron a la casa, al entrar se toparon con Vegeta, quien iba saliendo de la cocina

-Vegeta, Bulma ¿está contigo verdad?- Pregunto Chichi, preocupada al ver que solo Vegeta salía de la cocina

-Sí, ella se quedara aquí- Y eso fue todo, con eso se dirigió a su cuarto

Ellos, siguieron su camino, fueron al cuarto de Goku, ahí solos podrían hablar, no quería que nadie interrumpiera, y conociendo a Vegeta, no lo haría, y dado que eran los únicos en la casa, era el lugar ideal, era la hora en que Chichi le digiera a Goku que pasaba

Sentados en la cama, uno al lado del otro, ninguno quería empezar la conversación, pero era necesario, así que Goku tomo las manos de su novia, y la miro a los ojos

-¿Chichi, que fue eso que dijiste por teléfono?- Suspiro –Dime es que acaso tú, ¿no quieres ser mas mi novia?- Dijo preocupado

-No es eso- Se apresuro a decir –Es algo que no le he dicho a nadie, yo te quiero pero no puedo presentarte a mi padre- Dijo angustiada

-Es eso, tienes miedo que él no me acepte, Chichi, yo te quiero, yo lo convenceré de eso- Y tomo su rostro para que lo mirara mientras le daba un tierno beso –Chichi, yo te quiero- Repitió

-Tú no entiendes, yo también te quiero, solo que….- Y fue callada con otro beso, tierno

-Chichi, no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien, déjame quererte por favor, no me apartes de ti- Le dijo con su mirada en ella, viéndola con amor, con cariño

Pronto ella se aferro a él para poder besarlo más profundamente, sus labios estaban rojos, su beso era apasionado pero dulce, el la tomo de la cintura, acercándola más, cuando el aire hizo falta se separaron un momento, regresando al beso, poco a poco sus cuerpos se fueron recostando en la cama, ella se volteo para quedar encima de su novio mientras lo seguirá besando, mientras el acariciaba su cabellos y la abrazaba más cerca de el

El fue metiendo su mano, debajo de su blusa, para sentir su piel, ella se tenso un momento, sus manos eran grandes y frías, su piel se erizo, pero no dijo nada, dejo que el siguiera su recorrido, hasta que llego a sus pechos, los masajeaba de manera cuidadosa, delicada, ella soltó un pequeño gemido, abandono los labios de su novio, pasando a su cuello, donde daba pequeños besos y mordidas, haciendo que él se empezara a enloquecer, sentían el placer de sus cuerpos reaccionando ante las caricias

Le quito la blusa, dejándola ver su brassier, ella al principio se apeno, nunca había estado con un chico, no quería hacer algo torpe, pero deseaba estar con Goku, el de igual forma no sabía qué hacer, no había estado con una chica, solo hacia lo que sus instintos le decían, miro a Chichi, mientras le quitaba los tirantes del brassier para luego desabrocharlos, sin dejar de verla, cuando lo hizo sus manos recorrieron su piel desnuda, tocando cada rincón, su abdomen, subiendo a sus pechos suaves, su cuello, su espalda, haciendo que ella se estremeciera, y sintiendo como la excitación de su novio crecía en sus pantalones

El se quito su propia camisa, la movió, dejándola ahora a ella debajo de el llevo sus manos a los pantalones de ella, quitándolos, dejándola solo en sus bragas, y ella no quería quedarse atrás, llevo sus manos a su cinturón, retirando el pantalón de su novio, y pudo notar mas, su erección,

El la volvió a besar, y poco a poco se acerco a su oído – Chichi quieres hacer esto- Pregunto entre gemidos del tacto de su novia en su pecho

-Si Goku, yo quiero ser tuya, yo quiero hacerlo-

Y así el quito las ultimas prendas de ambos que les impedían estar más unidos, la siguió besando, bajando a su cuello, tocando con su brazo su abdomen y con otro sostenía su cintura en un agarre más profundo de ella

Ella abrió sus piernas, acomodando sus caderas, para sentir a su novio, sus caderas empezaron a moverse, incitándole a entrar en ella, y así poco a poco se fue metiendo en ella, al principio dio un pequeño grito de dolor, y su cara cambio de placer a dolor, el se detuvo un momento al notarlo

-¿Chichi te estoy lastimando?- Pregunto preocupado

-No, no te detengas hazlo- Dijo ella, casi en un susurro

Y así el siguió, hasta que estuvo por completo dentro de ella, poco a poco el dolor desapareció y el placer era tal, que ella solo se aferro a su novio, no quería hacer ningún ruido, pero el placer que sentía con cada embestida, era tal, que se aferraba mas a el, y solo daba gemidos bajos en el odio de su amado, lo cual lo excitaba, hacia que se moviera más rápido, la besaba, la acariciaba, y la miraba quería ver sus ojos, quería saber que no la lastimaba si no que le daba placer, el mismo que el sentía al roce de su piel, cuando ella sintió que el placer fue tal que no pudo contenerse mas

-Aaaahhh Goku- Dijo en un gran gemido cuando su orgasmo llego

El a la reacción de su cuerpo sintió que su final igual llegaba, así que dio dos embestidas más a su novia, mientras sintió como se dejaba correr en ella, pasaron unos minutos antes que la liberara de su peso, poniéndose a un lado de ella, estaba mareado, sus reparaciones agitadas, la miro por un momento, y la beso tierno en los labios

-Yo te amo Chichi, no te pienso dejar- Le dijo mientras la abrazaba y descansaba en su pecho, quedando dormidos los dos después de todo aquello

-0o0-

Vegeta llego a su cuarto, toco y Bulma lo invito a pasar, pero cuando la vio, sintió que se ruborizo al instante, ahí estaba ella, solo con una camisa de él puesta, su cabello ya no estaba húmedo, la vio de pies a cabeza, y de inmediato se volteo

-Mujer eso fue lo único que te pusiste, acaso piensas quedarte así- Dijo aun sonrojado, pero evitando su mirada

-Sí, que tiene de malo, acaso te molesta?- Dijo ella inocente, no noto que Vegeta estaba en no muy buen estado

-Eso es muy vulgar, además Kakaroto y su arpía están en la casa- Dijo molesto

-Bueno pues ya no pienso salir de la recamara, así que no veo lo malo, ellos no me verán no te preocupes- Y se acerco a él, para abrazarlo por la espalda –Gracias por lo que hiciste Vegeta-

El se tenso un momento, podía sentir su cuerpo pegándose al suyo, no quería pensar, pero su amiguito, empezó a ponerse algo duro, solo de imaginar que tal vez debajo de su camisa no llevaba nada mas puesto, trato de sacar esos pensamientos, y aun sin voltear a verla le contesto

-Eres mía Bulma, yo no permitiré que nada te pase- Y al sentir que sus manos bajaban por su pecho, decidió tomarlas antes de notar lo que le pasaba –Bueno, es hora de dormir, así que como por lo visto Tarble no piensa regresar me quedare en su habitación- Dijo y se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a la salida, pero antes sintió que una pequeña mano lo detuvo

-No piensas dormir aquí- Dijo decepcionada –Vamos no es la primera vez que te quedas conmigo, no te vayas, además no conozco bien esta casa- Insistió

-No seas llorona, no te pasara nada, eres muy cobarde- Sentencio, y trato de relajarse, ya que se sereno, volteo a verla

Ella hizo un puchero, se veía tan tierna, con su cara de inocencia, trato de decirse a sí mismo que no, que lo mejor sería dormir en donde su hermano, pero esta mujer lo convenció

-Está bien, pero primero me daré una ducha, así que si quieres espera o duérmete- Y así se dirigió al baño, se metió debajo del chorro de agua

Su mente, no dejaba de pensar en ella, con su camisa, con su maldita cara de inocencia, se veía tan deseable, y sus piernas, cerró los ojos, y su miembro de nuevo se hincho, no podía con el deseo, la deseaba, quería sentirla, pero no, el trato de controlarse, y al ver que esta vez no funciono, hizo lo que tenia, llevo su mano a su miembro mientras pensaba en ella, quien estaba solo detrás de la puerta de su cuarto, tenía que hacerlo, liberar lo que sentía, sino al acostarse junto a ella, no lo soportaría, y así , mientras su mente la imaginaba, pensó como seria escuchar su nombre de esos labios mientras le producía placer, y con eso en mente, sintió como se corría debajo de la regadera, soltando un gruñido, solo para escuchar

-Vegeta, que pasa te has lastimado- Grito Bulma del otro lado de la puerta

El la escucho y se estremeció, pensó que se dormiría ya

-Bulma, duérmete, no me pasa nada mujer- Grito

-Pero te escuche- Insistió

-No pasa nada, ay mujer por favor es tarde duérmete- Solo pudo escuchar cómo se quejaba y maldecía del otro lado de la puerta, pero agradeció que no preguntara mas

Termino de ducharse, se puso un pantalón deportivo para dormir, no tenia camisa, estaba con el torso desnudo, y se dirigió a su cama, donde Bulma ya estaba recostada, con las sabanas cubriendo su cuerpo, el se adentro a ellas, y sintió como ella se acerco a abrasarlo, dio gracias a Kami que se diera aquella ducha, porque si no

Ella se acomodo en su pecho, y el tomo con un brazo su cintura para aferrarla a él, ella era suya, y ningún idiota la lastimaría, el la protegería, y si el imbécil aquel regresaba esta vez no se controlaría, nadie podía tocar a su mujer, y entonces un pensamiento lo invadió una duda, si ese gusano y Bulma, pero no quiso imaginarlo, y así quedo dormido con sus brazos alrededor de su mujer

Después de un par de horas de sueño, Bulma empezó a despertar, sintiendo que las manos de Vegeta, empezaban a recorrer su cuerpo, se tenso un momento, pero pronto se relajo al tacto de su amado, sin embargo al poco tiempo sintió entre sus piernas, algo que no esperaba, Vegeta se estaba excitando y cuando decidió voltearse a verlo, noto que seguía dormido, sin embargo pudo notar que decía algo, casi no pudo escuchar así que se acerco mas a el

-Bulma- Era lo que repetía, estaba soñando con ella

Se rio para sus adentros, le encantaba pensar que efecto tenía en él, quizá no era el hombre más amoroso en público, pero sabía que la quería tanto como ella lo quería a él y al ver que su amiguito seguía creciendo, sus instintos se apoderaron de ella, a pesar de no haber estado con nadie, sabía que si quería hacerlo con Vegeta, pero anoche, que pensó que sería el momento el parecía querer huir de ella, así que si ahora inconscientemente el pensaba en ella, porque no aprovecharlo

Retiro con suavidad la sabana que lo cubría, y empezó a rozar con la yema de sus dedos el pecho desnudo de Vegeta, este solo daba pequeños gruñidos, subiendo y bajando, dejando pequeños besos húmedos en el, hasta llegar a su destino, liberando la gran excitación de su novio, pero este parecía no despertar, tal vez estaba soñando algo similar porque parecía disfrutarlo mucho

Con sus manos empezó a acariciar el miembro, y poco a poco fue acercando sus labios, preguntándose como seria, ella avía escuchado cuanto placer les producía, y eso era todo lo que quería, y así lo fue metiendo en su boca, sintió como Vegeta Gruño su nombre, y se felicito a sí misma, siguió con su labor, metía y sacaba de su boca el pene de Vegeta, a un ritmo cada vez mayor, el único sonido de aquel cuarto eran los gemidos de el, pero no se despertada, pues tan pesado soñaba este hombre, pensó ella, se estaba excitando también, el sabor era delicioso, y poco después sintió un liquido caliente, depositarse en su boca, vio la cara de satisfacción de su aun dormido novio, así que decidió meterse al baño, se limpiaría, y aprovecharía a ducharse, su ropa se avía secado y ya podría cambiarse

Dentro del baño, se limpio la cara, se quito la camisa y empezó a abrir la regadera, el agua fría y caliente, para que llegaran a una temperatura aceptable, y espero un momento antes de meterse, mientras pensaba en lo que acababa de hacer, y aun no lo creía, pero fue tan placentero, y sentirlo correrse en ella, sin darse cuenta se vio perdida en sus pensamientos

Mientras en la cama, Vegeta, buscaba con sus brazos el cuerpo de ella y al no hallarlo se empezó a despertar, por un momento se preocupo, recordó que estaba soñando que Bulma, le hacía…. Bueno dejo de pensarlo y escucho ruidos en el baño, volvió a recostarse para recodar por un momento aquel placentero sueño pero noto que su pantalones estaban algo húmedos, y se sentía extraño, como si…. No lo pensó dos veces, esa mujer, no estaba soñando, pero porque, el quería estar con ella en sus malditos cinco sentidos, no dormido y ella se aprovecha de el, y cree que no lo notara, bueno se lo cobraría, y no se imaginaba ella de que manera

En el baño, Bulma ya se estaba metiendo debajo de la regadera, sintiendo el agua cálida caer en su cuerpo, cerró los ojos una vez más imaginando a su novio, esto ya se estaba volviendo tortura, estaba tan en sus pensamientos que no noto la puerta abrirse, ni siquiera cuando Vegeta se despojo de su ropa, y se metió detrás de ella en la regadera

Si no hasta que sintió que alguien la tomo de la cintura para jalarla, entonces salido de sus pensamientos sintiendo, que besaban su cuello y recorrían su cuerpo

-Ve..geta.. ¿Qué haces?- Logro articular a duras penas, mientras sentía como el placer la agobiaba

-No era esto lo que querías- Ronroneo en su cuello –Solo que yo no me aprovecho de quien está dormido- Le dijo mas cerca de su oído

-Yo… Lo siento… no quería…- Gemía, apenas podía, sentía como el restregaba su excitación en ella

-¿Dime Bulma, no quieres esto, quieres que me valla?- Le pregunto, aun tocando su cuerpo, recorriendo sus curvas, y la volteo para que lo viera a los ojos –¿Dime qué quieres Bulma?- Mientras la arrincono en una esquina y sostenía sus manos

-Te quiero a ti- Dijo ella con su respiración agitada

Y se acerco a sus labios, los dos se besaban con tanta pasión y desesperación, el seguía, besaba su cuello, bajo hasta sus senos, besándolos, succionándolos, dejando pequeñas mordidas, solo para disfrutar de los gemidos de ella, realmente estaba muy excitada, el volvió su mirada a sus ojos, mientras sus manos seguían descendiendo hacia su sexo húmedo, estaba tan caliente, el agua seguía cayendo en ellos, la miro mientras introducía sus dedos en su sexo húmedo, y vio como su cara mostraba tal placer, sus gemidos eran más intensos y los callo con un beso, un beso tan posesivo, parecía querer arrancarle los labios, se estaban disfrutando

Ella se aferro a él, quería gritar, pero su boca la callaba, cuando el aire les falto, seguía gimiendo, deseando que ya la tomara, que entrara en ella, estaba tan deseosa por el, y este no parecía hacerlo pronto, así que bajo su mano hasta tocar su excitación y empezar a manipularla, sintiendo como el gemía y gruñía del placer, acercándose a ella, hundiendo su cara en su cuello agitado, gimiendo

-Vegeta ah- Gemía, un orgasmo llego a ella, era tan condenadamente bueno todo

-Bulma, dímelo, dime qué quieres- Decía el agitado

-Te deseo a ti, quiero que aaaahhhh- Grito

-Dímelo, Bulma Dime- Exigía el mientras aceleraba el ritmo con que metía sus dedos en su sexo

-Vegeta quiero sentirte dentro de mí, hazlo te quiero dentro de mi- Grito – Hazme tuya por favor- Suplico, estaba tan excitada, ya no lo soportaba mas

No espero, saco sus dedos de ella, para tomarla de las caderas, levantándola, ella abrió las piernas para aferrarse a sus caderas, cosa que él deseaba, y sin más la penetro de golpe, estaba tan excitado, que no se dio cuenta que entro en ella tan rápido, que sus gemidos de placer pasaron a un grito bajo de dolor

" _Maldita sea tenía que ser tan imbécil para lastimarla ahora"_ Se regaño a sí mismo en su mente, entonces sintió correr un liquido rojo en el, era poco, y lo entendió, ella era virgen, nunca estuvo con ese gusano, y él la lastimaba

-Bulma, lo siento, si quieres me detengo- Le dijo mientras buscaba sus ojos azules, para encontrarlos llenos de placer, éxtasis, y dolor, eso era lo que no quería

Ella solo negó con su cabeza, y el entonces, empezó a embestirla despacio, para que ella se fuera acostumbrando a el, se sentía tan bien, nunca antes estuvo con una mujer, el solo vivía para sus estudios, para ser mejor, entrenar y eso era todo, las mujeres eran un estorbo pensó el, pero ahora aquí con ella, era la mujer que quería pero le costaba tanto decirle

Y por bruto y falta de experiencia, la lastimo, pero pronto se sintió mejor cuando ella empezó a gemir de nuevo con placer

-Vegeta aaahh mas rápido- Empezó a pedir ella, y él la obedeció, si algo iba a obedecer sin protestar era esto

Ella movía sus caderas de manera que se unieran más, y el igual, la sostenía con fuerza, mientras la subía y bajaba, la besaba, era tan dulce su sabor, y mojada, ella se veía realmente hermosa, sus mejillas tan rojas, de repente abriendo sus ojos y cerrándolos mientras gritaba y gemía y pedía más de el

Y así, la tomo de la cintura, sin que sus cuerpos se dejaran de unir, la llevo hasta la cama, donde se dejo caer con ella encima de el, viendo como era ahora ella quien marcaba el ritmo, viendo sus pechos moviéndose mientras ella se introducía en el, tomando sus caderas para acelerar el ritmo, esa mujer era tan condensamente buena, y suya, solo suya

Al sentir que su final llegaba, por más que trato de no permitirlo, de un rápido movimiento se puso encima de ella, para embestirla con más fuerza, mientras sentía como se corría en ella, llegando juntos al clímax de su éxtasis con un grito de ambos, dejándose descansar un momento en su cuello mientras aspiraba su aroma, ahora combinado con el suyo, eso era delicioso, saliendo de ella de a poco, solo escuchando una queja baja de parte de ella

Se puso a su lado, riendo para sus adentros disfrutando de poder darle tanto placer, una sonrisa de medio lado se formo en el, ella se acerco a él mordiendo su lóbulo de la oreja, ronroneándole, esto lo estaba volviendo a excitar

-¿Quieres mas mujer?- Pregunto besándola, maldita sea de verdad esta mujer seria su perdición, la deseaba tanto, mas ahora

Después de unir sus cuerpos una vez más, volvieron a quedar dormidos entre las sabanas revueltas de aquella cama, de aquel cuarto que fue testigo de su unión, donde sus olores se mesclaban

Ninguna de las dos parejas que estaba en la casa, noto la hora, no se dieron cuenta que no se despertaron en todo el día, no fueron a la escuela, sus teléfonos sonaron y ninguno contesto, sus amigos se estaban preocupando pero ellos estaban tan extasiados que no lo notaron


	13. Chapter 13 Malas noticias

**No soy dueña de los personajes de DBZ**

 _Malas noticas_

Era la mañana siguiente de el pleito, y la noche de las chicas, en la casa Briefs, despertaban 18, Launch, Tarble y Krillin, vieron la hora, y se les estaba haciendo tarde para la escuela, las chicas se vistieron, 18 le prestó ropa a Launch

Los chicos sin pensarlo, tuvieron que agarrar algunas ropas de 17, quien era el único hombre que vivía ahí, así que si no querían ir con la misma ropa de la noche anterior, tendrían que hacerlo, corriendo el riesgo de que 17 decidiera matarlos, pero aun así, el tiempo se les venía encima y no podían ir a sus casas

Corrieron, todos subieron al auto de Krillin y se dirigieron a la escuela, ahí notaron al poco tiempo la ausencia de Vegeta, Goku, 17, Chichi y Bulma, llamaron a todos pero el único en contestar fue 17 explicando que se atrasaría, no llegaría a su primer clase

-0o0-

17 empezó a levantarse perezosamente, seguía en la cama con Maron, no podía aun creer lo que había pasado, ahora tenía que hacer formal su compromiso con ella, ya hacia un par de meses compro un anillo para ella, ahorro lo mas que pudo de su trabajo de vacaciones en la corporación Capsula

Ellos le debían tanto a esa familia, si era verdad que la escuela les otorgo una beca pero solo era la mitad, y los Briefs ofrecieron pagar el resto de su escuela, ellos les daban trabajo en vacaciones y además tenían un lugar donde vivir, pero ya era hora para 17 de hacer su vida

El sabía que quería hacerla a lado de Maron, se enamoro de ella, el amaba protegerla, la cuidaba, desde el día que la vio, ella tan indefensa, tan linda, ahora pronto iba a ser su esposa, estaba feliz

Tanto que no noto la hora, era tarde y tenía que pasar por su casa para cambiar la ropa que llevaba puesta, tenía que ir a la universidad, quería rápido, lo más rápido posible sacar todas sus materias y terminar, poder trabajar de lleno en la C.C. Y casarse

Despertó a Maron quien estaba profundamente dormida, la jalo despacio, haciendo que poco a poco sus ojos se abrieran, viéndolo con una gran sonrisa

-Maron, me tengo que ir, ya es tarde y tengo que ir a la universidad- Dijo él en tono serio

-Quédate un rato mas, no te vayas tan pronto- Reprocho ella, abrazándolo

-Sabes que tengo que irme, pero voy a regresar, después de la escuela pasara a verte, y hablaremos de donde viviremos, no creas que se me ha olvidado eh- Dijo dándole un beso tierno a su novia

Se levanto, se vistió y vio que su hermana llamaba, contesto avisándole que llegaría después de la primer hora de clases, no dio más explicaciones, y dejo a Maron, se llevo su coche hasta llegar a la casa, ahí se dirigió a su cuarto, se ducho y tomo ropa limpia para ir a la universidad, donde se reunió con los demás chicos

Pasaron las primeras horas y nada de Vegeta, Goku, Bulma o Chichi, volvieron a llamarles pero ninguno contestaba, llamaron unas cuantas más veces más, pero nada, así que decidieron esperar a después de la escuela

En el almuerzo estaban todos sentados, y se pusieron a platicar

-17, como esta Maron, anoche se asusto mucho, dime ya está mejor?- Pregunto Launch a su cuñado

17 se sonrojo muy fuertemente –Si ella está mejor, se le paso el susto- Dijo seco evitando la mirada de Launch

-Tarble crees que sigan juntos, digo Vegeta y Bulma, y Chichi y Goku, supuse que irían a tu casa- Dijo Krillin

-Sí, no se preocupen, estoy seguro que después de todo lo de anoche se quedaron dormidos, yo a decir verdad tampoco quería despertarme, supongo que ellos se dieron el lujo de no venir- Se rio por un momento

Y es que era cierto, todos tenían resaca, y estaban muy cansados, con pocos ánimos pero se levantaron para ir a la escuela

-Son unos malditos, porque ellos se quedaron, no debí levantarme estoy que me muero- Comento 18

No notaron la presencia de dos chicas acercarse, eran Fasha y Karis, venían acercándose con una enorme sonría en su rostro, riéndose y diciéndose cosas solo audibles para sus oídos, ya que estuvieron frente al grupo

-Díganme chicos y Vegeta, donde esta mi amor- Pregunto Karis, colmando la poca paciencia de 18 esa mañana

-Estoy harta chica, que no entiendes el está con Bulma, déjalos tranquilos- Y cerro los puños, se levanto de golpe de su asiento golpeando sus manos contra la mesa, haciendo que todos callaran en el comedor

-Tranquila 18, que no sabes que Vegeta solo juega con tu amiga, si no mira esto cariño- Y arrojo Fasha un periódico, donde en la portada aparecía Vegeta, arrinconando a Karis, en el bar de la noche anterior, estaban demasiado cerca

El tema de la portada del periódico era, "Romance entre Vegeta Oiju y Karis Diert"

Launch y 18, no podían creer lo que veían, miraron con dagas a sus novios y a 17 como buscando una explicación, pero estos miraron igual de asombrados el periódico, mientras Fasha y Karis salían del lugar con sonrisas triunfantes, y seguían cotilleando cosas entre ellas

Esto sin duda enfurecería a Bulma pero aun así algunas personas presentes debían explicaciones

-A donde carajos fueron anoche- Rugió 18 a los tres jóvenes presentes en la mesa

-Yo, no te lo puedo explicar, ni siquiera supe que Karis estuvo ahí, pero te aseguro que mi hermano y ella no tienen nada- Dijo Tarble aun extrañado por la foto

-Calma 18, esa chica llego y Vegeta la corrió, al ver que se enfurecía mas por qué no se iva, Krillin y yo nos retiramos, no sé qué paso después pero estoy seguro que no tiene nada que ver con lo que ahí dice, después de eso, al poco tiempo fue a donde nosotros y se notaba realmente molesto-

18 Y Launch, se quedaron en silencio un momento, si 17 decía eso, debía ser verdad, de lo contrario el sería el primero en ir y arrancar la cabeza de Vegeta por engañar a Bulma, pero aun así quedaba el hecho de cómo decirle sin que ella explotara y tratara de hacer algo estúpido

Todos se pusieron de acuerdo después de la escuela irían a la casa Oiju y hablarían con Bulma y Vegeta, antes de que alguien más les diera la noticia y provocara mayores problemas

-0o0-

En la casa de los Oiju, Bulma se levanto, vio lo tarde que era, pero no le importo, después de lo de anoche, no le interesaba saber que perdió un mísero día de clases, se levanto, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertar a su aun durmiente novio

Bajo, entro a la cocina encontrándose con que Chichi y Goku, ya estaban ahí, estaban preparando comida, más bien Milk la preparaba mientras él esperaba con una gran sonrisa

Los saludo, y Goku le devolvió las llaves de su coche, explicándole que lo tuvo que tomar dado que no tenía como regresar, ella no dijo nada, y agradeció solo que no hubieran escuchado nada de la noche anterior, escucho que un coche llego a la casa y no le tomo importancia, vio el periódico cerca de la barra en la cocina, estaba abierto, lo cerro para empezar a leerlo

Vio la foto de Vegeta y Karis, en esa maldita pose comprometedora, y mil cosas pasaron por su mente, mientras leía el maldito articulo donde decían que se esperaba de hacía años que se diera a conocer su compromiso y cosas así, una lagrima rodo por su mejilla

-Maldito hijo de puta- Grito, mientras se dirigía a su coche, corrió, no le dio importancia a Goku y Chichi gritando, ni siquiera noto que sus demás amigos estaban entrando, solo corrió hasta su coche, lo abrió, sintió que la puerta del pasajero se abrió y alguien más entro era Launch, Bulma la miro y no dijo nada, arranco el vehículo con ella dentro

Launch no dijo nada, quería hablar con Bulma pero tenía que esperar a que se calmara, sabía que tenía que desquitar su rabia, y después escucharía las razones, ella lo sabía, ella siguió conduciendo sin rumbo, como loca, solo venia a su mente la imagen de Vegeta burlándose de ella como una vez Yamsha lo hizo, pero ahora era peor, ella se había entregado a ese hombre, le dio todo, lo más preciado, y el solo estaba jugando

Llevaba horas manejando, no noto cuando la noche invadió el camino, eran ya pasado de las 10 pm, y no noto la cara de angustia de Launch cuando no vio un camión que estaba a punto de impactarlas

-BULMA CUIDADO- Fue lo último que escucho la peli azul antes de volantear mal el coche haciendo que saliera por un precipicio que había al costado, el lugar estaba lleno de maleza, arboles hierva y demás, el coche dio vueltas, impacto con todo alrededor, dejando a dos chicas inconscientes

Pocos minutos después una gran explosión dio lugar, el coche empezó a derramar gasolina y como los cables habían hecho corto circuito, exploto, sin dejar nada intacto en su interior

-0o0-

En la casa, Goku se apresuro a tomar rápido el periódico que Bulma había dejado caer poco antes de salir corriendo, vio la foto de Vegeta, y vio entrar a los demás sin Launch

-Goku es el periódico, dime Bulma lo vio- Pregunto rápido Krillin

-Sí pero es que ustedes ya lo sabían?- Pregunto

-Si- Se llevo 17 las manos a la cabeza –Pero veníamos a explicarle que no es lo que ella cree- Golpeo la pared

-Maldita sea esa mujer está loca, puede hacer lo que sea, tal vez se valla de nuevo sin decir nada- Dijo 18 – Aunque bueno Launch se fue con ella

-Y a todo esto donde está el estúpido de Vegeta- Pregunto Tarble molesto

-En su cuarto, no ha salido, supongo que sigue ahí- Dijo Chichi

Tarble y Goku fueron directo al cuarto para despertarlo y ver que harían para buscar a Bulma, y darle la noticia de su estúpido comportamiento y lo que ocasiono

Entraron al cuarto sin siquiera tocar la puerta, Vegeta empezó a despertar, molesto de ver a su primo y su hermano entrar, y más por no ver a su mujer a un lado, lo que era bueno por que debería de haber estado desnuda como él, pero al no estar ahí no la vería

-Insectos que creen que hacen- Grito sentándose en la cama, mientras el periódico impacto su cara

Lo tomo y vio la foto y leyó lo que decía el estúpido periódico, volteo a ver a su hermano y primo, se levanto se puso un pantalón y camisa de inmediato y corrió debajo de la casa

-No está, ella se fue, no sabemos dónde Vegeta- Grito Goku detrás de su primo

-No me interesa Kakaroto, la buscare, no lo entiendes, esto es basura, y ella, ella puede hacer algo estúpido, que tal si se va de nuevo, no puedo permitirlo entiende- Y corrió bajando las escaleras pero alguien lo detuvo

-Vegeta tranquilo, Launch está con ella, a donde valla ella no los dirá, pero tienes que calmarte, todos sabemos que no es así como paso, pero ella no dio tiempo para que nadie se lo explicara

Y se tranquilizo, sabiendo que no estaba sola, tal vez pronto regresaría, no importaba si era para gritarle, el la esperaría para decirle lo que realmente paso

Todos esperaron en casa de los Oiju noticias, Maron al enterarse fue ahí también, trato de hablar con su hermana pues ya era entrada la noche y no aparecían, ni llamaban, y ya que dio media noche todos se empezaron a alterar

-Llamare a los padres de Bulma, tienen que venir- Dijo Chichi mientras tomo el teléfono para hacer la llamada

Vegeta no durmió toda la noche, por más que trato de llamarle sus llamadas no entraban, y sentía una angustia en el pecho que no podía contener, no sabía que era, pero sabía que algo no estaba bien

Al día siguiente los padres de Bulma llegaron, todos se reunieron en casa de los Briefs, Vegeta no comía ni hablaba, solo estaba ahí esperando, una notica, lo que fuera, esperaba que la novia de su hermano llamara y digiera algo pero nada, todo seguía en silencio, no había noticias

Ese mismo día en a la noche, llego un auto de policía a la residencia, tocaron el timbre, Tarble de inmediato corrió a abrir, esperando ver a su novia y su amiga pero no, eran dos oficiales, esto lo alarmo

-Disculpe aquí vive, Bulma Briefs?- Pregunto un oficial

-Sí, esta es su casa, porque paso algo con ella- Pregunto él, claramente alarmado

-Están sus padres, o es usted familiar de la muchacha-

-Pasen todos sus familiares estamos dentro, ella se fue y estamos esperando-

Ya dentro, todos miraron con atención a los oficiales, no era a ellos a quienes esperaban ver ese día, hicieron un par de preguntas, sobre todo, unas referente a las ropas de las muchachas, calzado y demás, cosa que sin duda hizo que los presentes se alarmaran

-Por que hacen esas preguntas, dígannos pasa algo, ellas donde están- Pregunto el Doctor Briefs

-Lo sentimos, encontramos el coche de la muchacha, ayer por la noche hubo un accidente, el coche exploto, nos costo encontrar al propietario, pero logramos salvar después de mucho el numero de placas, y encontramos trozos de ropas, y nos zapatos de mujer, en uno de ellos una hebra de cabello azul y en el otro una morada, supusimos que habían dos personas, no había casi nada del vehículo intacto, lamentamos informar que las chicas que iban ahí están muertas- Concluyo el oficial

Un silencio desgarrador entro en la habitación donde se encontraban los presentes, hasta que se escucho a la señora Briefs

-NO, MI NIÑA, USTED NO PUEDE VENIR A DECIR ESO, BUSQUELA, TRAIGANLA, ELLA Y SU AMIGA ESTAN BIEN, LO SE, ELLA ESTA AHÍ FUERA TRAIGALA – Gritaba entre sollozos la mujer, sentía su alma desgarrar, no sabía cómo actuar, le estaban dando la peor noticia –NO, USTESDES NO PUEDEN DECIR ESO, TRAIGAN A MI HIJA, NO ESTA MUERTA- Seguía gritando, su esposo solo se acerco tratando de consolarla

-¿Qué ha dicho?- Pregunto Tarble quien aun no lo creía, parecía que no había escuchado nada, todo quedo en blanco en su mente

-Chico lo siento- Dijo un oficial

-No, mi hermana, díganme que no es cierto, 17 dime que mi hermana pasara por esa puerta, y vendrá con nosotros, maldita sea dilo- Grito Maron golpeando el pecho de 17 quien solo la abrazo

Vegeta sintió como su corazón se destruyo, él era el único culpable, si no se hubiera dejado llevar por las estúpidas provocaciones de Karis, Bulma estaría ahí con él, estaría a su lado, es mas no la hubiera dejado ir después de lo que hicieron, y ahora decían que estaba muerta junto con la novia de su hermano, como era eso, sus puños se cerraron con fuerza, no sintió que su mano empezó a sangrar y golpeo con fuerza la pared para sacar su dolor, solo se oían los golpes que daba queriendo destruir todo

Goku y Krillin trataron de calmarlo pero, no podían, gritaban que se calmara, pero el parecía no escuchar nada, ellos lo agarraban pero no podían pararlo, golpeo hasta que sus manos quedaron echas trisas, dejo caer su cuerpo al suelo, vio sus manos llenas de sangre, esas mismas manos que habían defendido a Bulma, que la habían hecho sentir placer, que la habían acariciado con amor, que había abrazado su pequeña cintura

Todo se volvió oscuro para todos en la casa, gritos, insultos, llanto, era lo único que se escuchaba


	14. Chapter 14 Noticias de esperanza

**No soy dueña de los personajes de DBZ**

 _Noticias de esperanza_

Al día siguiente, los oficiales les entregaron las pruebas únicas de que las chicas avían estado en el accidente, no había mas que pudieran hacer, los Briefs estaban desbastados al igual que los amigos, hicieron un breve funeral, las cajas estaban vacías, los cuerpos de las chicas no se encontraron, solo unas fotos frente a los féretros vacios, ese día había sido desbastador

Vegeta no se presento, solo lo hico unos breves minutos, y llevo una flor azul, la misma que Bulma dejo en féretro de su madre, el hizo lo mismo con ella, y sin más se dio la vuelta, mientras todos seguían ahí

Tarble no culpo a su hermano, pues sabía que en realidad no había hecho nada, pero había perdido a su novia, a su amiga, y sabia que su hermano se sentía igual, el también perdió a la chica que amaba, y sabia que no quería hablar de ello, mucho menos que lo molestaran

Y así pasaron las semanas, después del funeral de las chicas, las cosas en la escuela y en sus vidas cambiaron

Chichi, 18 y 17 hablaron con los padres de Bulma, habían decidido salir de la casa, pues estaban ahí por su amiga, sin embargo los padres de Bulma insistieron en que se quedaran ahí, es lo que su hija quería, y ellos después de unos días aceptaron, Maron se deprimió, tanto fue así que poco a poco 17 se fue mandando a su casa hasta quedarse definitivamente con ella, no quería que fuera así, sin embargo era necesario, ella estaba completamente sola ahora, y 17 quería que supiera que no era así, aun estaba él y lograría ayudarla a sanar su herida

Jamás a quitar el recuerdo de Launch, pero si a sanar su herida por su perdida, 18 estuvo de acuerdo, ella y Krillin estaban muy tristes, pero trataron de pensar positivo mientras seguían con sus vidas

En casa de los Son, todo era más silencioso y tranquilo de lo normal, Vegeta se encerró en su habitación las primeras 2 semanas, no salió para nada, no comió, solo estuvo ahí, sin decir nada, miro a un punto especifico en el cielo

Deseaba poder hacer retroceder el tiempo, de no haber siquiera dirigido la palabra a Karis, que volviera a ver esos hermosos ojos azules un momento más, sentir su piel con la suya, poder decirle lo mucho que la quería

Tarble, lloro se desahogo, el era orgulloso pero en la soledad de su habitación saco todos sus sentimientos, recordando cada momento con ella, cuando la vio, cuando la invito a salir, cuando salían, los días que se quedaron a dormir juntos, su sonrisa, su inocencia y su forma explosiva a veces, todo de ella

Pensando por que la vida tenía que ser así, estaba tan triste, sin embargo después de una par de días, decidió levantarse y seguir, tratar de hacerlo, siempre con el recuerdo acompañándolo sin embargo se volvió más callado y reservado, noto que Goku y Chichi trataban de animarlo pero era inútil, el no podía, trataba pero era difícil

Después de 3 semanas, Vegeta y Tarble estaban en la escuela, callados, apenas se miraban, aunque Tarble nunca le reclamo nada, él se sentía culpable de todo, y dejo de comer con los demás, temiendo sus comentarios diciendo que por su estupidez habían perdido a las chicas

Goku en ocasiones estaba con ellos en los almuerzos, pero por lo regular pasaba con Chichi, pensando que lo mejor sería que sus primos pasaran tiempo solos, tal vez eso era lo que necesitaban para sacar todo el dolor, aunque ellos sentían la muerte de sus amigas, podían saber con certeza que no era lo mismo

Se alegro de saber que 17 y Maron empezaron a vivir juntos, no comento nada 17 acerca de casarse, dadas las circunstancias no lo creyó correcto, así que esperaría, pero se sentía mal, el veía a Bulma y Launch como sus hermanas y aunque no lo demostrara eso estaba siendo difícil en su corazón

Después un día Karis, sintiendo que el tiempo había pasado y que quizás los Oiju estarían más tranquilos se acerco a donde comían en silencio, de manera monótona como todo lo demás que hacían en la escuela como si fueran robots

-Ve…geta yo quería decir…- Y fue interrumpida por la persona menos esperada

-Tú, maldita hija de puta, por tu culpa, ellas no están y vienes aquí a decir que- Se levanto de manera amenazante Tarble –No tienes nada que decir, largo de aquí, si Vegeta no fue claro contigo yo sí, o te alejas de nosotros te arrepentirás maldita sea- Y golpeo la mesa de manera aterradora –Largo de aquí –Rugió el chico

Vegeta no presto atención a Karis y su cara aterrada, solo miro a su hermano, estaba fuera de sí, como nunca lo había visto, el sabia que debía estar sufriendo pero jamás pensó que él se portaría así con Karis, pensó que explotaría en su contra, pero una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos

-Yo solo quería decir que lo siento- Dijo la chica asustada y avergonzada de la escena que se suscito en el comedor con todos los presentes

Ellos solo le dieron una mirada asesina y ella lo entendió, salió de ahí sin decir más, sabía que los hermanos Oiju eran chicos que no se atreverían a lastimar a una dama, pero en ese estado que se encontraban, lo dudo y prefirió no invocar su ira contra ella

Se lamento de a ver hecho que tomaran esas fotos y las publicaran, ella no quería que una tragedia así ocurriera, solo quería que Bulma dejara a Vegeta, ella lo quería para él, no podía entender que veía en ella, Bulma podría ser bonita pero ella era mejor y porque Vegeta no podía verlo, ella era una verdadera mujer

-0o0-

Así siguió el tiempo, 3 meses han pasado, las chicas perdieron el concurso de lucha, no fueron no estaban de ánimos, y Chichi empezó a enfermarse muy a menudo

Empezó con mareos y un día en casa se le desmayo a 18, ella pensó que era porque no se había alimentado bien, de un tiempo no desayunaba a horas apropiadas, casi siempre ayunaba hasta tarde, no sabía porque, y pensó que estaba padeciendo anemia

Así que la llevo al hospital, pidió que le hicieran análisis, el doctor escucho todo con atención y mando a hacerle varias pruebas para determinar qué era lo que tenia, estuvieron ahí un par de horas, el hospital era grande y tenían que esperar pues las pruebas tardarían un rato, poco después vieron salir de un consultorio a Maron, iba con un papel en la mano, iba llorando, sus ojos eran un mar de lagrimas, se acercaron a donde el consultorio sin ser vistas

Vieron el nombre del Doctor, y tocaron a su puerta, se asomaron el hombre dentro se sorprendió de ver a dos jovencitas mirarlo

-Disculpe doctor le pasa algo a nuestra amiga, la hemos visto salir de aquí muy alterada- Dijo Chichi

-Son amigas de la chica de cabello azul, Maron?- Pregunto el

-Si, díganos le ha pasado algo- Contesto 18

-Creo que deberían hablar con ella, acabo de enterarme de lo su hermano, yo no lo pensé así, lo siento, creo que deberían vera- Comento el hombre viejo con tristeza

18 y Chichi, salieron rápido, algo en la voz de aquel medico no les gusto, fueron tras de ella antes que saliera del hospital, lograron alcanzarla, y ponerse frente a ella, Maron se detuvo en seco, mientras veía a las dos chicas frente a ella jadeando de cansancio

-Maron que pasa dinos- Exigió 18 –Que te dijo ese medico-

Maron volvió a su llanto, sin pensarlo tomo a 18 y la abrazo fuertemente mientras dejaba descansar su cara en su hombro entre sollozos, a decir verdad 18 se incomodo un poco, si era la mujer de su hermano pero, aun así no estaba acostumbrada a eso, si con Krillin que era su novio apenas podía, con Maron le costó más, pero hizo un esfuerzo y la abrazo, Chichi sintió que algo no estaba bien así que se unió al abrazo, todas estaban ahí en un fuerte abrazo, tratando de que Maron dijera algo, cuando por fin se soltó de 18 y miro a ella y a Chichi

-El me llamo ayer, estuvo buscando a Launch, ella vino hace meses y no me dijo nada, ella estaba muy enferma, estos son sus estudios, ella iba a morir de todos modos- Saco la hoja que tenia –Ella necesitaba medicamentos especiales, y caros, para poder seguir más tiempo, ella no me lo dijo- Y lloro de nuevo

-Tranquila Maron, pero que tenia, se hubiera curado- Trato de preguntar

-No, el doctor me explico que ella no tenia cura, solo podía evitarle el dolor, ella no me quiso decir, sabía que el dinero era escaso, tal vez no quiso preocuparme, porque , yo hubiera hecho todo por ella- Dijo tratando de calmarse

-Ella te amaba mucho, trato de no hacerte sufrir, no creo que nadie lo supiera ni siquiera creo que se lo dijera a Tarble, ella era muy dulce, creo que no quería que nadie la tratara diferente. Pero sé que fue feliz- Dijo Chichi

-¿Creen que se lo debo decir a Tarble?- Pregunto –El ha estado tan deprimido, creo que merece saber que Launch de todos modos nos iba a dejar- Dijo mientras unas lagrimas salían de su rostro

-Si tal vez debamos ir todas, solo espera iremos por los resultado de Chichi, parece que tiene anemia, mañana ya iremos con el doctor para que la medique- Contesto 18

Después de eso, fueron por los resultados, estaban sellados, no se molestaron en abrirlos, se fueron con Maron a casa de los Oiju, llamaron a 17 para que fuera con ellas, el también debía saberlo, al llegar ahí, vieron a Vegeta, iba lastimado, caminando, su cuerpo hecho trizas, el había estado entrenando hasta el límite, así sacaba un poco de su ira en los malos momentos, no noto a las 3 chicas en su sala, siguió su camino, llego a la cocina y se quedo ahí sentado sumergido en sus pensamientos, pensando en ella, en su ultimo día, en lo que habían vivido, en aquella vez cuando eran solo unos niños y ella le pidió quedarse ahí en su cuarto por que la oscuridad y las tormentas la asustaban

Sonrió un poco ante ese recuerdo, era la primera vez después de la muerte de Bulma que podía decir que dedico una media sonrisa, ella era hermosa, sus cabellos locos, su carácter, todo en ella, la extrañaba tanto, pero él no era débil y tenía que reponerse, algún día volvería con ella, lo hacía en sus sueños, pero estos no duraban nunca los suficiente, pero al menos ahí la veía

Mientras en la sala las chicas esperaban que Tarble bajara, el había estado un poco deprimido aun, se veía cansado, pero era necesario decirle, pronto llego 17 y Goku, estando ellos ahí Maron hablo

-Hoy fui al médico, el llamo buscando a Launch, me explico que ella lo visito antes de… bueno del accidente, ella estaba enferma, no me dijo nada, no sabia y el doctor me explico que ella estaba muy mal, ella iba a morir, lo único por hacer era tenerla con medicamentos para ayudarla con los dolores, y que no sufriera tanto, pero ella no lo menciono nunca- Dijo Maron con amargura, su felicidad era ahora escasa, ya no era la misma

-Porque ella no me lo dijo, la habríamos llevado con los mejores doctores- Dijo Tarble mientras procesaba toda la información –Yo habría cuidado de ella…. Yo… - Y se detuvo –No pude protegerla, yo no pude- Y se volvió a derrumbar

Vegeta escucho todo, no sabía cómo reaccionar, el alguna vez la vio quejándose de dolores, tomando su cabeza con dolor, pero no le dio importancia, él sabía que su hermano quería a esa chica rara, y ahora se enteraba que aun así la perdería, si no era por el tonto accidente seria por esa estúpida enfermedad

Después de todo, Tarble trato de controlar sus sentimientos, ellos le dijeron que ella fue muy feliz a su lado, que sabían que la había echo feliz todo ese tiempo, antes que fueran novios ella era tímida, no hablaba con nadie, se sentía sola ausente, y Tarble llego a su vida para alegrarla, para llenarla de vida, una vida que por desgracia se extinguió rápido, solo deseaba verla una vez más para poder despedirse, era su único anhelo

Paso, y Goku noto el sobre de su novia, le pregunto que era y ella le explico, decidieron abrirlo y ver si sus resultados arrojaron que estaba anémica, pero conforme leían juntos el papel, sus caras pasaron de rojas a azules lo cual notaron los demás presentes

-O no me digan que estas enferma Chichi- Dijo 18 al ver su cara

-No… bueno no es eso… es….- Goku no sabía cómo dar la noticia, con todo lo que pasaba y ahora ellos con esto

-Dame eso, ustedes parecen mudos, a ver Chichi que tienes- Dijo 17 como arrebato el papel de sus manos y el también se quedo mudo, y solo los miro

-Que pasa 17, que tiene Chi- Pregunto Maron pero no recibió respuesta

Ellos miraron a los 3 que solo se quedaron ahí estáticos, y Tarble se acerco

-¿Pasa algo?. No pueden ser mas malas noticias verdad- Dijo y tomo el papel lo leyó y casi grito –Chichi estas EMBARAZADA- Dijo bajo y luego alto realzando las palabras

Ella y Goku se miraron un momento y asintieron

-¿Qué?, y que piensan hacer- Dijo 18 sorprendida

Goku miro a su novia que tenía cara de espanto, y se arrodillo ahí frete a todos, mientras las miradas lo seguían tomo la mano de Chichi

-Yo no pensé que esto pasaría así, pero Chichi, ¿Te casarías conmigo?, yo te voy a cuidar a ti y a nuestro bebe- Dijo el algo nervioso, no estaba preparado, no tenía un anillo para ella, él pensaba hacerlo más adelante, pero las circunstancias cambiaron

Chichi lo miro asombrada, pensó que saldría huyendo de ahí, o que negaría que fuera suyo, pero ese no era su Goku, y ella lo sabía, y sin pensarlo lo abrazo –SI acepto- Dijo emocionada, los demás a pesar de sus malos momentos se alegraron de que algo bueno estaba pasando

Felicitaron a la pareja, ahora solo quedaba hablar con los padres de ambos

-0o0-

Muy lejos, en un pequeño pueblo, donde había poca atención, el lugar era lindo pero chico, pocas familias vivían ahí, hacia poco más de un año, llego un joven médico al lugar, era apuesto, alto, con el cabello largo y mirada tranquila, el hombre era muy rico, pero quería dejar su vida tan absorta en cosas sin importancia y así dio con ese lugar, estaba cerca de el reino de Ox King, ahí se quedo, ayudo a los médicos locales con medicamentos, y algunos aparatos para la atención de los lugareños

Uno de los niños del lugar corrió a donde su madre

-Mami, voy a ver a los ángeles, puedo?- Dijo el pequeño

-Bueno pero sabes que no se deben de molestar, que tal y las asustas un día, recuerda que duermen, así que ten cuidado si-

-Si mami, pero me gusta verlas, son tan bonitas, le pediré a un ángel que se case conmigo- Dijo el chiquitín su madre rio –Aunque tal vez el doctor Brolly lo haga, veo que las cuida mucho- Concluyo


	15. Chapter 15 Reencuentros P1

**No soy dueña de los personajes de DBZ**

 _Reencuentros P1_

Goku y Chichi fueron a ver a su padre, era el momento pero no iban a encontrarlo ellos solos si no que igual les mandaron a avisar a los padres de Goku, chichi les dio la dirección, y ahí los encontrarían, todos estarían presentes para la noticia

Llegando Goku se sorprendedlo del lugar que vio, era un pueblo pequeño, pintoresco era bonito, todos los presentes los trataron tan bien, la gente se era de los más amable, y un hombre paso por ellos, los llevo a un lugar aparatado, Goku logro ver un castillo y sorprendió

-Oh Chichi, dime aquí vive algún rey, no sabía que de donde venias todavía había un rey- Dijo sorprendido

-Si bueno veras de eso quería hablarte- Rio nerviosa, cuando él la miro –Veras el castillo es porque ahí vivo, mi padre es el Rey Buey- Comento con nervios

-¡¿Qué?!- Se sobresalto – Entonces tu eres… ¿Una princesa?- Pregunto asombrado

-Si- Dijo ella tan bajo, como queriéndolo ocultar

-Princesa Chichi hemos llegado, su padre le está esperando- Interrumpió su conversación un hombre

-Ya vamos, avísenle- Dijo ella despidiendo al hombre

Después de explicarle a Goku todo, le conto que su padre quería comprometerla con un extraño, ya que ella seria la Reina algún día, ella tendría que vivir ahí siempre, en aquel lugar lejos, no estaría más en la ciudad, ella se lo explico antes de entrar a hablar con su padre

-¿Crees que podrás vivir aquí, lejos de la cuidad?- Suspiro -¿Aun te casarías conmigo?- Pregunto angustiada

-Chichi yo te amo, claro que viviría aquí, el lugar es hermoso, porque no lo haría, yo estaré donde tú y mi hijo estén- Dijo tomando sus manos

Bajaron y fueron directo a donde estaba Ox King, era un hombre imponente, de gran tamaño muscular, un hombre que a simple vista daba temor, el hombre volteo a ver a su hija y a el acompañante de este

El hombre tenía una mirada de muerte, no sabían cómo reaccionar cuando le dieran la noticia que se casarían, y menos cuando supiera que estaba Chichi embarazada, el hombre se acerco sin decir nada, miro al joven que acompañaba a su hija

-¿Eres Goku Son?- Pregunto

-Si señor mucho gusto- Dijo alegre –Pero ¿cómo sabe quién soy?-

-Oh Chichi que bueno, pensé que tendría que esperar hasta que terminaras la escuela, pero ya que lo has conocido, no veo por qué esperar, y donde están sus padres- Dijo el hombre alegre

Chichi y Goku cayeron estilo anime

-Ox King los señores Son están aquí- Comento un hombre

-Hágalos pasar de inmediato- Dijo el Rey

-0o0-

-¿Cómo crees que les este llendo a Goku y Chichi?- Pregunto Marron a 18

-Bueno solo he visto a su padre en una par de ocasiones, es de temer, tal vez estén matándolo en este momento o qué opinas 17- Contesto la Rubia

-Morirá- Dijo seco

-0o0-

-¿Entonces ustedes se conocen desde hace años?- Pregunto Goku a sus padres

-Así es, y desde entonces, los comprometimos, no les dijimos pues pensábamos que podríamos hacer que se conocieran y que no vieran esa unión como una imposición, por eso cuando tu tío dijo que se mudarían aceptamos que fueras con ellos, sabíamos dónde estaría Chichi- Dijo Bardock

-Si en un principio pensamos que lo mejor era comprometerla con Vegeta, pero Lidya se opuso, dijo que su hijo ya tenía a alguien para el- Dijo Ox King

-¿Qué?- Dijo Chichi sorprendida aun por todo lo que les habían dicho sus padres

-Bueno hija, cualquiera de esos chicos eran dignos de ti, así que acepte, y veo que no me equivoque- Dijo el gran hombre a su hija

-Ahora dígannos si nos citaron es porque quieren decirnos algo- Dijo la madre de Goku

El trago duro, ahora venia lo mejor

-Bueno nos vamos a casar- Dijo Goku sosteniendo la mano de su prometida

-Claro que si, se hará la boda en cuando terminen la escuela- Dijo Bardock feliz

-No padre lo haremos en 3 semanas- Interrumpió Goku a su padre

-¿Por qué?- Dijo Ox King

-Yo creo que sería lo mejor- Dijo la madre de Goku

Le dieron gracias, por evitarles la vergüenza de decirles había embarazado a Chichi antes de tiempo

-¿Tú crees?, bueno siento así, será aquí en tres semanas, lo preparare todo, así podrán estar aquí durante la vacaciones de su fin de curso, supongo que por eso eligieron esa fecha- Dijo Ox King

-Si padre, también vendrán amigos de la cuidad, y se quedaran- Dio Chichi

-Perfecto, todo será en 3 semanas- Dijo Bardock

Comieron y platicaron después de eso, todos estaban más tranquilos sobre todo los muchachos, sentían que se habían quitado un peso de encima, estaban felices, luego la madre de Goku lo llevo fuera quería platicar con el

Ya estando en las afueras del castillo, lo golpeo tan fuerte en la cabeza, el se encogió de dolor

-Mama que fue eso, que pasa- Dijo sobando su cabeza

-Mira Kakaroto Son, no quieras verme la cara de estúpida, soy tu madre, si he apoyado esto tan rápido es porque me di cuenta, como fuiste capaz de embarazar a Chichi- Grito la mujer

El se congelo, su madre lo sabía, porque no dijo nada, tal vez su plan era matarlo y dejarlo a las afueras de la cuidad, era lo más seguro

-Mama yo… no era mi intención- Dijo nervioso y en tono de suplica

-¿Dime cuanto tiempo tiene su embarazo?- Pregunto más tranquila

-2 semanas mama- Contesto

-Bueno eso es bueno, no se le notara, no tienes que decirle nada a tu padre o a Ox King muchacho, se molestaran más que nadie, jamás creí que contigo tendría estos problemas, pensé que los que harían esto serian tu primo Vegeta y Bulma- Dijo triste la mujer

-¿Bulma y Vegeta?, mi tío te conto de ellos- Pregunto el

-No, pero desde años antes lo supimos, tu tía Lidya siempre dijo que había algo en ellos, y si, tu primo siempre fue diferente a lado de Bulma, su mirada todo, y esa niña igual, por eso cuando Ox King comento casar a Vegeta con Chichi no acepto, pero pensamos que tu y ella serian una buena pareja- Suspiro ante el recuerdo de todo aquello –Lidya siempre lo supo, lo único fue que tu primo fue muy tonto y Bulma también, ahora ella no está-

-Mama la extraño tanto, ella hubiera estado tan feliz- Comento

-Sí y también te habría dicho que te cuidaras niño estúpido- Y le dio otro golpe

-0o0-

Tres semanas han pasado rápido, salieron todos de sus cursos, estaban en el día de la Boda de Chichi y Goku, claro que Vegeta fue obligado, sobre todo por su padre, ya no soportaba su estado depresivo que venía en el en ocasiones, ellos tenían que ser fuertes, así como él cuando murió su esposa

Ahora que la boda ha terminado, todos salieron a recorrer el lugar, Vegeta se ha quedado, se encerró en una habitación y se puso a entrenar, eso de la boda, no le agrado, le trajo malos recuerdo

El hubiera deseado algún día unirse a Bulma, claro el no necesitaba una boda con tantos espectadores, pero siempre supo que ella quería algo así, era uno de sus sueños y el quería cumplirlo, pero ya no estaba, él le fallo , quería sacar toda esa frustración y así lo hizo entrenando

-0o0-

Maron y 17 salieron a pasear por el pueblo, a todos les había caído por sorpresa lo revelado por Chichi, era una princesa y sin saberlo estaba comprometida con Goku desde años antes sin saber

Bueno ahora que estaban aquí, todos más tranquilos, Maron se sentía más tranquila, estaba empezando a entender, que Launch lo que menos quería era preocuparla, ella solo quería que todo fuera igual, no quería que ella se preocupara, su hermana tenía un buen corazón

-17 Gracias por estar ahí siempre, sabes ahora solo te tengo a ti, pero soy feliz, se que Launch está feliz por nosotros y por Goku y Chichi, ahora está con papa y mama- Dijo ella feliz mientras recorría las calles de aquel pueblo

-Maron, tu sabes que sigue en pie mi propuesta verdad?- Y saco el anillo que venía guardando desde que Launch y Bulma habían muerto –Maron es tuyo, cuando estés lista quiere que seas mi esposa- Dijo el

-Si yo quiero casarme contigo- Brinco y se aferro a 17 en un gran abrazo, haciéndolo sonrojar, pues estaban en un lugar público y ella no dejaba de besarlo y la gente los veía

-0o0-

Tarble camino, hasta que llego a un pequeño café, olía a pan recién salido de los hornos, y su antojo lo llevo a ese lugar, y ahí, iba saliendo aquella chica, la del bar, a la chica que vomito, venia con unos 3 pequeños, serian suyos se pregunto

Aunque ella era muy joven, no lo creyó pero se acerco a ella, nunca supo su nombre, al menos ahora se lo preguntaría

-Hola yo te conozco no es así- Le dijo cuando "accidentalmente" se topo con ella

-Ah, ¿tu?- Miro la chica con intriga – Yo no sabía que tu vivías cerca, o me estas siguiendo eh- Dijo ella divertida

-Yo aun lo siento sabes, no fue mi intención lo que paso ese día en el bar- Comento apenado

Uno de los niños se impaciento

-Gure nos iremos ya, recuerda quiero que ver a los ángeles, y luego no me deja el Doctor- Insistió el pequeño

-Sí, ya vamos solo saludaba a un viejo conocido, pero ya nos iremos- Respondió al pequeño

-Entonces Gure, si gustas yo te puedo llevar, mi coche esta cerca- Ofreció el

-Bueno si no es molestia, pero cuál es tu nombre, no recuerdo que me lo dijeras-

-Soy Tarble, es un placer- Y extendió su mano

Ella rio y hizo el mismo gesto que el chico, en el camino le indico como llegar a una zona aislada, no muy cerca del pueblo, esta era una pequeña comunidad

-Entonces como es que te encontré ahí ese día- Pregunto Tarble

-Bueno veras mi amiga con la que fui, vive en la cuidad, y ella me invito a mí y a mi primo a ir, teníamos tiempo sin vernos y es que nosotros nos fuimos hace años, termine mis estudios como enfermera, sabes aquí mucha gente nos necesita somos pocos los que estamos aquí- Comento

-Y dime porque los niños hablan de ángeles?- Pregunto curioso

-Bueno veras, hace meses mi primo y el otro medico salieron y vieron un accidente, lograron sacar a dos chicas, ellas estaban graves, una de ellas murió poco después de que la llevaron, y la otra sigue con nosotros, pero está mal, ella ha estado en coma desde que llego, y ay una chica que vino aquí hace un par de meses ella está muy enferma, dijo que quería estar en un lugar tranquilo, ella es muy bonita, solo que esta grave, ella duerme mucho y los niños les dicen ángeles, aunque a la chica azul no sabemos ni quien es, bueno la otra se llama Tisha-

-Entonces estos pequeños son muy enamoradizos- Y se rio –Bueno pero supongo que ustedes son un apoyo aquí, es muy bueno lo que hacen, pero ¿nunca salen?-

-No, solo al pueblo cuando hace falta ir por suministros pero hoy me escape, así que esto es muy malo, cuando lleguemos tal vez mi primo se moleste, por eso vine con ellos- Dijo señalando a los niños – Ellos me echaran la culpa, y yo a ellos, así no nos regañan- Rio y le guiño un ojo, haciéndolo sonrojar

-Valla lo tienen todo planeado, ustedes son buenos escapistas entonces-

-Oye Tarble, quieres ver a los ángeles, ellas son muy bonitas, cuando despierte el ángel azul le pediré que sea mi esposa, antes que el Doctor, el no me la ganara- Dijo uno de los pequeños

-Bueno supongo que podría quedarme un rato y conocerlas- Dijo

-Vamos Pats no seas así, tal vez Tarble este ocupado- Dijo Gure

-No yo puedo quedarme, además estos chiquillos me han intrigado, tal vez asta sea yo quien les gane a uno de sus ángeles- Dijo riéndose

-Oye ¡no!- Grito Pats –Ya con el Doctor es mucha competencia, tu mejor sal con Gure, ella no tiene novio y ella es bonita y buena, y tú pareces agradable- Dijo inocente el niño

Haciendo a Gure y Tarble sonrojarse

Llegaron al lugar, era un lugar pequeño, se veía la pequeña clínica y a una chica ella tenía su cabello rojo, lacio con ojos cafeces, era muy bonita, pero se veía un poco cansada, estaba ahí con varios niños con ella, se acercaron

-Hola Tisha, te presento a Tarble un viejo amigo- Presento Gure

-Es un gusto, sabes no se ven muchos chicos por aquí, bueno si no incluimos a estos galanes- Señalando a los niños con ella

-Es un placer, por lo visto aquí tienes admiradores- Comento Tarble

-Si verdad, por cierto Gure, Brolly pregunto por ti, y se dio cuenta de que tu y ellos salieron, no está molesto pero si preocupado- Comento la chica

-Creo que iré de inmediato a verlo, donde esta?- Pregunto

-Con la chica azul- Dijo feliz

-Tarble si gustas acompañarme te presentare a el otro ángel de este hospital- Dijo ella

-Si vamos yo quiero verla- Dijo el pequeño Pats

Fueron en dirección a donde estaba, primero entro Gure, tardo unos 10 minutos y salió con Brolly, el tipo era impresionante, y por alguna razón se le hizo familiar pero no lo recordó en ese momento

-Pueden pasar, estoy segura que Pats quiere presentártela- Dijo Gure

-Si sería un placer- Contesto Tarble

Entro en el niño corriendo, directo a la chica, y Tarble detrás de el, cuando la vio, quedo en shock

-Mira Tarble ella es mi ángel y le pediré que se case conmigo cuando despierte- Dijo el pequeño, pero vio que el chico se quedo inmóvil ante la imagen de la muchacha -¿Tarble pasa algo?-

-Ella… es Bulma- Se acerco mas para estar lo más cerca posible –Bulma eres tú, Bulma dime algo- Empezó a llamarla y salió corriendo a donde Gure

Ella estaba con Brolly fuera

-Gure dime donde la hallaste, donde está la otra chica, ella venia con Launch, ella es rubia, ella… -No podía ni hablar bien

-Chico tranquilo, dinos conoces a esa muchacha- Pregunto Brolly

-Si ella es Bulma Briefs, es mi amiga, ella y mi novia tuvieron un accidente dijeron que habían muerto, pero porque, como díganme donde esta mi novia- Grito

-Tarble tranquilo, ella vino aquí como te dije con otra chica, pero su estado era crítico no pudimos hacer nada por la otra chica, murió nosotros la enterramos aquí, y ella fue quien sobrevivió pero no sale del coma- Explico – Yo puedo llevarte a donde la enterramos- Ofreció, el solo asintió

Tarble y Gure salieron hasta donde el cuerpo de Launch estaba, ahí decía, _**"Aquí descansa un ángel"**_ el lloro en esa tumba, ahí estaba su cuerpo, el que no encontraron, el que pensó estaría echo trisas, pero Bulma ella seguía con vida

-Gure dime Bulma ella despertara- Pregunto mientras seguía frente a la tumba de su amada

-No sabemos, ella tuvo un gran golpe, fue de hecho un milagro, pensamos que moriría pocos días después, pero ella sigue, creo que por algo se aferra a la vida sabes- Comento ella poniéndose a un lado del chico –Lo siento tanto, no sabíamos quienes eran, por eso no podíamos buscar a sus parientes-

-Quiero quedarme con Bulma, por favor, es tarde ya y no me iré, no la puedo dejar ella es como mi hermana- " _Por Kami tengo que avisarle a Vegeta_ "

-Si por supuesto, ella necesita de sus amigos a estado mucho tiempo sola, bueno nosotros la cuidamos pero sé que estará mejor contigo-

Después de quedarse a solas con Bulma llamo a su hermano

 _#Vegeta tienes que venir_

 _#Que quieres Tarble, no estoy de humor mañana me retiro de aquí_

 _#Vegeta escucha bien, es Bulma ella está viva_

 _#...Tarble que has dicho?_

 _#Lo que oíste, tienes que venir ella está aquí, la encontré, ella sigue viva hermano pero no esa bien, tienes que venir pronto te mandare las coordenadas_


	16. Chapter 16 Reencuentros P2

**No soy dueña de los personajes de DBZ**

 _Reencuentros P2_

Después de llamar a Vegeta, hablo con los padres de Bulma, su madre avía entrado en un cuadro de depresión muy grande, la mujer alegre que solía ser, se había ido pero como un milagro la noticia de su hija la reanimo, fueron de inmediato al lugar, los demás chicos estaban por ir también, con los únicos que no se pudieron contactar fue con los recién casados

Vegeta no espero, esa misma noche llego, el camino podía ser peligroso de noche incluso podría perderse, pero poco le importo, si había solo una mínima posibilidad de que fuera cierto el iría, era todo lo que quería poder verla una vez más, cuando por fin llego, el lugar no era más que una pequeña aldea, vio salir a su hermano de lo que el dedujo era el hospital

-Tarble, dime qué demonios ha pasado, tu llamaste, maldita sea no juegues conmigo ¿dime qué pasa?- Dijo moviendo a Tarble exaltado

-Vegeta tranquilo, acompáñame es por aquí- Y lo llevo a la habitación de Bulma –Estaré afuera, supongo que necesitas estar con ella a solas-

Vegeta entro, vio a esa hermosa chica esa chica de la que se enamoro sin saberlo, ahí, recostada como si de un sueño se tratara, pero los aparatos a un lado indicaban que no era un sueño, mucho menos algo bueno, su vida era solo eso, dormir, estaba en coma, sin volver en sí, y si regresaba no sabían que consecuencias tendría para ella

Seguía sin creerlo, se acerco de a poco, rozo la yema de su dedo en su mejilla, como temiendo romperla, una lagrima salió de su mejilla mientras lo hacía, ella no se sentía tan cálida como antes, era un poco más fría

-Bulma si estas escuchando por favor perdóname, no quería que pasara nada como esto- Dijo mientras sostenía su mano, tratando que ella respondiera –Bulma por favor despierta estoy aquí- Continuaba pero la chica no hacía nada –Bulma perdóname, yo debí buscarte antes por favor, por Kami, despierta mujer- Pero ella no reaccionaba

Una voz se escucho detrás suyo

-Ella no va a despertar, no sabemos si lo hará incluso, ha estado así desde que llego, no sé quien seas pero ella lo más probable es que no sepa que les estás diciendo- Comento un hombre grade detrás de el

-¿Quién es usted?- Dijo Vegeta entre enojado y celoso

-Mi nombre es Brolly e sido el doctor del Ángel azul, la verdad es que no sabemos si despertara- Comento –Dime ¿quién eres tú, también eres amigo de ella?- Pregunto inocente

-Soy su Novio, ella es MI MUJER- Enfatizo con celos "Quien _se cree este tipo para llamar a mi mujer, ángel, maldito idiota_ "

-Bueno puedes quedarte con ella, son las primeras personas que la conocen que están con ella, es bueno que estés aquí, te dejo con ella- Se despidió tranquilo

Vegeta estuvo toda la noche ahí a lado de Bulma, se maldijo a sí mismo una y mil veces por no haber buscado durante esos 4 meses a su Bulma, el debió hacerlo pero el dolor de pensarla muerta y en condiciones que ni siquiera quería imaginar

Al día siguiente todos llegaron, entraron al cuarto, no podían creerlo, ella estaba ahí, viva, inconsciente pero viva, Tarble llevo a 17 y Maron al lugar donde habían enterrado el cuerpo de Lauch

Ahí estuvieron los 3, Tarble llevo flores y cada uno se despidió de ella

-Hermanita, te fuiste muy chica, no sé por qué la vida quiso llevarte, solo espero que estés con nuestros padres, sabes, 17 me pidió matrimonio eh aceptado, hermanita quisiera que estuvieras aquí –Lloro mientras seguía hablando –Sabes Tarble ha estado muy triste, el realmente te amaba hermana, solo deseo que sea feliz de nuevo hermanita, me encantaría que fuera contigo pero la vida no quiso- Suspiro miro la tumba –Bulma sigue aquí, no la culpo, se que aunque no hubiera sido este accidente te hubieras ido, pero como desearía que también estuvieras, hermanita perdóname, siento que mi felicidad está mal, cuando tú no puedes, por favor perdóname por eso- Concluyo

Ahora fue Tarble

-Sabes siempre estarás en mi corazón, nunca te olvidare, fuiste mi primer amor, tal vez seas el único, no quisiera volver a enamorarme, siento que eso seria fallarte, Lauch perdóname por favor, debí estar contigo, no debí dejarte subir al coche aquel día, debí haber notado que te sentías mal constantemente- Miro al tumba, a las palabras en ella – De verdad has sido un ángel Launch, jamás me arrepentiré de haberte conocido aunque fuera por poco tiempo, te llevas una parte de mi contigo, espero volverte a ver, te amo Launch – Se despidió

Por ultimo 17

-Launch debiste hablar con nosotros, debimos impedirle a Bulma tomar el volante- Sonrió –Ella siempre hace cosas locas, esperemos que esta vez salga bien, me acuerdo cuando la conocimos, gracias a ella conocí a tu hermana, y a ti pequeña, siempre serás mi familia, ustedes nos acogieron a mí y a 18- Callo un momento – Te prometo cuidarla bien, sabes que la amo, siempre lo supiste, y a decir verdad, Tarble es un gran chico, me encantaba para ti, pero por algo paso esto, hubiera preferido verte aquí, no hubiera importado que estuvieras dormida como Bulma, pero no es así, por favor cuídate donde estés te queremos- Dijo al final

18 y Krillin estaban ahí, esperando poder a Bulma, cuando por fin la vieron 18 la abrazo y solo unas lagrimas, sorprendiendo a Krillin, ella nunca lloro frente a él, es mas siempre era tan fría, siempre pensó que esa era su forma de ser, pero nunca pensó verla llorar por nada

-Bulma eres una tonta, como nos has hecho esto- Y le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro –Bulma despierta pronto, todos te extrañamos, y estoy segura que el humor de Vegeta mejorara, la verdad está más insoportable, vamos chica, deja de dormir-Decía mientras movía a Bulma

-Tranquila 18, seguro ella despertara pronto, créeme ahora que la hemos encontrado, estoy segura que ansia hacerlo, tal vez solo para matar a Vegeta por lo que cree que hizo- Y se rio

-No creo que ella lo intente-Dijo con voz fría Vegeta quien venía entrando

-Vee..geta era una broma, vamos hombre- Dijo Krillin nervioso

Cuando llegaron los padres de Bulma pasaron solo dos días, trasladaron a Bulma a la Casa donde estaban viviendo, en la cuidad de la universidad, acondicionaron su cuarto para poder tenerla en casa y esperar a que ella despertara

Vegeta insistió, el se quedo en la casa, abandonando el cuarto solo para lo necesario, todo el día pasaba a lado de Bulma esperando a que ella despertara

Dos meses han pasado, Chichi y Goku regresaron de su luna de miel, cuando se enteraron de la noticia de Bulma se alegraron mucho, Chichi corrió a Vegeta para poder estar con ella y contarle todo lo que había pasado en ese tiempo, ellos vivieron en casa de Goku mientras terminaban la universidad, avisaron del embarazo de Chichi a sus padres por fin, su pancita empezaba a notarse a duras penas

Vegeta iba a la universidad, no esperaba ni un minuto más para regresar y estar a lado de Bulma, tomando su mano, siempre

-Bulma no se cuanto tiempo pasara pero te prometo que estaré esperando, no me iré de aquí Mujer, si crees que me cansare estas equivocada- La miro –Bulma te esperare todo lo que sea necesario, solo por favor cuando despierte recuerda que Te amo, Bulma eres la persona más importante para mí-

Maron y 17 empezaron los preparativos para su boda, a 17 le faltaban solo dos meses para terminar la universidad, ellos se casarían pronto, estaban felices, fueron a visitar a Bulma

Aprovecharon y sacaron un rato a Vegeta del cuarto de Bulma para dejar que Maron y Bulma estuvieran solas, ella le conto de su boda y que deseaba que estuviera ahí para cuando eso pasara

Llegaron Chichi y 18, la pancita de Chichi estaba creciendo, y sus cambios de humor eran de locos, las tres estaban ahí con Bulma

-Bulma tienes que despertar pronto este niño nacerá y necesitara un amigo, lo mismo va para Maron y 18- Dijo a las chicas

-Estás loca, no pienso tener hijos pronto, ni siquiera eh, pues yo no eh…. Deja de decir eso Chichi- Reprendió 18 sonrojada

-¿No te has acostado con Krillin enserio?- Pregunto Maron casi en un grito

-No y deja de preguntar- Dijo molesta estaba demasiado incomoda

Fuera estaba Vegeta quien esperaba que salieran pero dadas las platicas de esas mujeres decidió retirarse, no quería seguir escuchando, no le interesaba en lo mas mínimo y bajo donde estaba 17 y Krillin junto con Tarble, ellos estaban a gusto platicando

-¿Vegeta las chicas siguen con Bulma?- Pregunto Tarble

-Si están ahí hablando de si 18 y el enano se han acostado, no deberían estar en eso con Bulma ahí- Dijo serio

17 que estaba en la mesa tomando un jugo lo escupió ante lo dicho por Vegeta, que carajos decían de su hermana y Krillin, le lanzo una mirada asesina al joven quien quedo azul después de lo dicho por Vegeta

Goku entro en ese momento con una gran cantidad de comida

-Valla la madre de Bulma cocina delicioso- Rompiendo el silencio que había en la habitación –Oh chicos díganme pasa algo – Comento inocente

Tarble no decía nada

-Cierto Goku, eso quiero saber ¿Pasa algo Krillin?- Dijo frio y aterrador 17

-No te aseguro que no pasa nada, puedes confiar en mi te lo aseguro- Decía moviendo sus manos de un lado otro

Mientras en la recamara las chicas seguían hablando de cosas sin sentido, no habían notado que Bulma empezó a mover su mano

La chica empezó a parpadear, escuchaba ruidos, pero no podía distinguirlos bien, solo eran solo palabras sin sentido, sus ojos apenas distinguían una luz cegadora era lo único que sus ojos distinguían

Lo último que recordaba era a que había tomado su auto y se había ido con Launch un grito de ella aterrador, y luego nada, no recordaba nada solo venían bajos recuerdos, unas voces que no distinguió de una una mujer y unos niños, incluso un hombre, la voz de sus familiares incluso un vago recuerdo de Vegeta diciendo Te amo, pero eso no podía ser

Lo único que quería era preguntar por Launch, no sabía que había pasado

-Launch- Pregunto casi de manera inaudible

Ahí fue cuando notaron que Bulma estaba despertando, todas se sorprendieron y corrieron a donde ella estaba

-Bulma cariño este bien- Pregunto Milk tomando su mano

-Hay que llamar al doctor- Dijo 18

Marron salió corriendo de ahí, iba a buscar un doctor, Bulma estaba despertando

Bulma empezó a distinguir, a sus amigas

-¿Chicas donde estamos, que paso con Launch? ella estaba conmigo- Pregunto a sus amigas

-Tranquila, no te esfuerces has pasado mucho tiempo en coma, acabas de despertar llevas poco mas de 6 meses en ese estado- Contesto 18

Bulma se sorprendió ante la revelación, 6 meses dormida, que había pasado

-Vegeta él, el está con…- No termino

-No, no seas tonta, jamás estuvieron juntos, eso íbamos decirte eso cuando fuimos ese día a la casa, pero tú eres una necia y te fuiste- Empezó Milk a llorar

-Yo no sé qué pensar, por favor díganme que paso-

Las chicas trataron de contarle a Bulma todo lo que había pasado, le dijeron de la Boda de Chichi y Goku, de su embarazo, le contaron de 17 y Maron viviendo juntos, le contaron que la habían creído muerta, que Vegeta estuvo deprimido durante meses, que se volvió más frio, que desde que la encontró no dejo de estar a su lado, que incluso vivía ahí en la casa, más específicamente con ella

Ella se sorprendió de toda la información que le dieron, cuando le contaron lo de Launch, se culpo a ella por lo que había provocado, Maron no regresaba con el doctor, no entendían porque

Mientras Maron busco a el doctor, pero no lo encontraba, luego de un rato fue a la cocina donde 17 y Krillin estaban gritándose, trato de relajar las cosas con los chicos

Una vez que se calmaron pudo hablar

-¿Chicos donde está el doctor?- Pregunto

-Le pasa algo a Bulma- Contesto Vegeta apresurado

-Bueno ella despertó, y 18 dijo…- Maron se quedo con la palabra en la boca cuando todos desaparecieron de la cocina dejándola sola

-Son unos tontos todos, me dejaron aquí- Se dijo a si misma

Todos llegaron al cuarto para ver a Bulma tratando de sentarse, se acercaron a saludarla, a ver si estaba mejor, ella solo asintió con la cabeza, cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Vegeta, quien la miraba sorprendido sin poder creer que su Bulma por fin había despertado


	17. Chapter 17 Graduación

**No soy dueña de los personajes de DBZ**

 _Graduación_

-Tal vez debamos salir un momento, hay que llamar a los papas de Bulma y avisarles, ¿no?- Dijo 17 para que dejaran a la pareja sola

-Sí creo que si, además somos muchos, mejor salgamos un rato- Contesto Chichi

Todos asintieron, dejando solos a Bulma y Vegeta solos, tenían cosas que discutir, y si bien todos querían ver a su amiga, tal vez la pareja necesitaba hablar antes

-0o0-

-¿Creen que fue lo mejor?- Pregunto Krillin

-Bueno ella no puede volver a marcharse no, y es hora que afronte las cosas, no puede huir siempre- Contesto Chichi

-Si- Dijo 18

-Bueno esperemos que todo salga bien, mientras llamemos a la C.C. hay que avisar- Comento Maron

-0o0-

-Bulma yo…- Se acerco más a ella –Como pensaste que te estaba engañando, tú realmente serás mi muerte, te perdí, no puedo volver a pasar por esto de nuevo Bulma- Dijo con tono triste, mientras tomo asiento a un lado de ella en la cama

-Vegeta yo pensé, vi la foto luego solo quería alejarme no se qué paso, yo mate a Launch- Y empezó a llorar –Por mi culpa ella no está, Tarble me debe odiar, igual Maron, y tu, yo no puedo volver a dañar a nadie-Dijo entre sollozos

-Tranquila, Bulma la verdad es que Launch estaba enferma, no le dijo a nadie, ella iba a morir, no le dijo a nadie, Tarble y Maron no te culpan, en todo caso, fui yo- Tomo su mano –Ese día yo solo quería que Karis se alejara no era mi intención que lo tomaras mal, Bulma que no te he demostrado que estoy solo para ti- Le sonrió

-Vegeta yo no te puedo volver a lastimar, tal vez debí morir, yo no merezco esto- Contesto

El la abrazo, en un abrazo lleno de necesidad, le valió un carajo eso de no mostrar los sentimientos, eran dos veces que perdía a esta mujer, no lo haría una tercera vez por no demostrarle lo mucho que la amaba

-No vuelvas a decir eso Bulma, tú no te vas a ir ahora, esta vez mujer debes escucharme, no actúes así- Le dio un beso, lo necesitaba después de tanto tiempo –Bulma no lo hagas nunca más, yo debí buscarte antes pero no lo hice, si Tarble no te hubiera encontrado, creo que mi vida sería un carajo- Dijo tratando de sonar molesto

-Te amo Vegeta, perdóname por todo lo que hice, no era mi intención- Lo abrazo, se acuno en su pecho, se sentía mareada, cansada, no sabía porque –Creo que si necesito al doctor- Comento

-El ya viene, tranquila, yo no te pienso dejar de ahora en adelante-

-0o0-

-¿Y que harán cuando terminen la escuela?- Pregunto Maron a Chichi y Goku

-Pues nos iremos al castillo de mi padre, ahí viviéremos, está decidido, Tarble y Vegeta se harán cargo de la empresa, Goku y yo tendremos otras obligaciones – Dijo muy sonriente Chichi

-Si bueno no sé, tal vez me valla, yo pensaba terminar la escuela y ayudar, recuerdan al doctor Brolly, lo conocíamos de antes, mis padres tenían negocios con él, pero ahora su hermana se quedo al frente, y ellos necesitan ayuda, tal vez me valla- Comento Tarble –Estoy seguro que Vegeta se puede encargar de la empresa-

-¿Y ustedes que piensan hacer, todos se van o se casaran?- Pregunto Goku a 18 y Krillin

-Bueno en la Corporación Capsula me han ofrecido trabajo al igual que 17, así que me quedare-Contesto 18

-Si yo, bueno yo también estaré aquí, aun me queda más de un año de carrera- Contesto nervioso Krillin

-Y la boda, dígannos ya 17 saldrá de la uní- Dijo Tarble

-Bueno nos casaremos poco después, y pues ya vivimos juntos, así que nosotros estaremos aquí- Dijo feliz Maron – Visitaremos a Goku y Chichi, igual a Tarble, mi hermana sigue ahí, así que iremos a visitarla

-¿Qué creen que pase con esos dos, digo no son los más inestables?- Dijo Goku señalando las escaleras, refiriéndose a Vegeta y Bulma

-Bueno eso dos tienen que arreglar sus cosas, y yo creo que ya Vegeta no se ira de esta casa, no se dieron cuenta que prácticamente vive aquí- Contesto 17 – No me dirán que no lo notaron-

-¿Sera que deba decirles lo de mi tía?- Pensó Goku en voz alta –Bueno si no de todos modos lo arreglaran no- Se dijo con una risa

-Ya llame a los papas de Bulma ellos vienen, están felices, igual llame a mi padre, el está feliz, dice que mama siempre arregla todo, no entendí eso- Dijo con una risa tonta

-0o0-

-Señorita usted está bien, gracias a Kami, no tuvo lesiones permanentes en su cabeza, solo hidrátese, no se levante, tiene que reposar un par de días, por favor tome sus medicamentos, por cierto tuvo un excelente medico, se ve que la cuidaron- Comento el médico, un viejo amigo de la familia

-¿Quién fue mi doctor?- Pregunto

-Un idiota llamado Brolly- Contesto molesto Vegeta – Ha venido a verte con su estúpida prima, ellos te encontraron, creo que a la chica le gusta Tarble, siempre anda detrás de el, son tan…-

-Vegeta- Grito Bulma - No seas así, bueno tendré que ir a agradecerle cuando este mejor- Comento inocente

-No tienes que- Dijo molesto Vegeta

\- ¿Estas celoso? – Se rio –Tranquilo, pero por algo siento que conozco ese nombre sabes, tal vez lo vi antes , no recuerdo ahorita-

-0o0-

Han pasado dos meses

Bulma fue a ver a Brolly y Gure, a él lo había visto, fue el chico que defendió a Chichi, le agradeció lo que hizo por ella, Vegeta no quería pero la acompaño, no iba a dejarla ir con el idiota que la llamaba ángel

Hoy es la graduación, Vegeta y 17 han terminado la escuela ellos están a punto de graduarse, todos están presentes

Goku y Milk, ella tiene 5 meses de embarazo, será un niño, le pondrán Gohan, están emocionados, están felices por Vegeta y 17

Maron está en primera fila, para ver a su novio, en unos días se casaran, está feliz –Launch donde estés con papa y mama, espero que disfrutes esto- Dijo mirando al techo –Por cierto hermanita, hoy le diré a 17, estoy embarazada- Rio para sí misma, estaba feliz, tendría a su propia familia ahora

Krillin y 18 estan felices, el se le va a declarar a 18 en la boda de su hermano y Maron, hoy espera que todos estén felices, harán una fiesta después de la graduación

Tarble, está feliz, ha estado saliendo con Gure hace un mes, Maron le insistió que no estaría traicionando a su hermana, ella deseaba él fuera feliz, y Gure era muy buena chica, ellos han escapado de Brolly, salen cerca de los territorios de Ox Satan, Gure no pudo venir a la graduación pero espera que llegue para la fiesta

17 está presente, feliz, por fin salió de la escuela, podrá trabajar de lleno y cuidar de Maron, lo que siempre deseo desde que la conoció, está feliz de ver a todos ahí, ve a su hermosa novia, ella está feliz, se ve más linda de lo acostumbrado no sabe porque pero siente que hay algo diferente en ella

-¿Alguien ha visto a Bulma y Vegeta, esto está por empezar?-Pregunto Goku

-0o0-

2 horas antes, en la Casa de Bulma

-Vegeta me tengo que vestir, debemos irnos si no, se hará tarde- Dijo la peli azul

Ciertamente Vegeta ya no se fue de la casa, sigue viviendo ahí con ella, no la pensaba volver a dejar, y a los padres de Bulma no les molesto la idea, es mas pedían seguido un nieto

-Vamos Bulma, solo será un ratito, luego nos vamos hay tiempo- Ronroneaba a la chica sin dejarla salir de la cama

-Vegeta en verdad, hay que irnos, no podemos, pero cuando regresemos hacemos lo que quieras- Dijo en tono sensual

Logrando solo que el la tomara de la cintura y la aventara de nuevo a la cama, -No Bulma, tu no sales de aquí- Dijo mientras beso su cuello

-Ah Vegeta…- Gimió la peli azul, mientras se dejaba llevar

-Eres mía Bulma, Te amo- Dijo él mientras desvestía a la peli azul

-Y tu eres mío, te amo tanto, aunque seas un gruñón- Dijo ella haciendo pucheros

Sin ningún aviso sintió como de un solo movimiento entro en ella, haciéndola gritar, no le dio tiempo de reaccionara, ni un aviso, aunque se estaba acostumbrando a que ese hombre a veces la tomaba de manera salvaje, otras era suave, pero era suyo

-Eres muy necia, pero mía- Decía mientras la embestía

-0o0-

-Les he llamado, pero no contestan, los papas de Bulma ya están aquí- Comento Tarble

-Bueno seguro que están bien, no creo que les pasara nada- Dijo 18

-Vamos todos a sus lugares, que esto va a empezar- Dijo Chichi

Mientras se iban nombrando a los graduados, por la puerta principal dos jóvenes venían en carrera pues se les hizo tarde, entraron lo más silencioso posible, Vegeta tomo su lugar, aun no pasaban su nombre

Bulma fue a un lado de Chichi y Goku

-Enserio Bulma, viven juntos no pudieron esperar hasta que regresaran del evento- Susurro Chichi a sus amiga

-No sé de hablas Chichi, me quede dormida es todo- Contesto indignada

-Bueno solo la próxima vez no sean imprudentes- Contesto

Bulma iba a retomar sus estudios en casa, se le otorgo el permiso, y una licencia por su accidente, estaba feliz, estaba viviendo con el hombre que amaba, sus amigos estaban bien, y aunque seguían extrañando a Launch siempre estuvo con ellos, mientras ellos no la olvidaran ella seguía presente

Terminando la ceremonia, todos se reunieron, estaban felicitando a los graduados, cuando alguien se acerco a los amigos

-Hola, yo quería disculparme, saben nunca quise causarles daño, estoy feliz por ustedes, yo lo siento Bulma- Dijo Karis

Vegeta se había puesto frente a Bulma preocupado por que quisiera hacer alguna estupidez, estaba molesto, pero las palabras de ella eran lo último que esperaba

Bulma solo asintió sin decir nada más se alejaron, tenían que festejar, irían todos a casa de Bulma, todos estaban contentos

17 y Maron estaban en el jardín, ella tenía una gran sonrisa, sus ojos destellaban amor, cariño, ilusión, a 17 eso lo mataba, era su felicidad

-Amor tengo una noticia- Dijo ella emocionada

-¿Estás bien, te he visto rara?- Dijo en tono serio

-Bueno fui al doctor, y ESTOY EMBARAZADA- Grito Maron, dirigiendo todas las miradas a la pareja

17 se quedo estático, no se esperaba esa noticia, tendría un hijo(a), una familia, formaría una familia, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, hasta que sintió a Maron caerle encima tirándolo en un abrazo

Todos se acercaron a la pareja para felicitarlos

-Bueno parece que seré tía- Les dijo 18 dándole un golpe a su hermano

-Mi gohan tendrá con quien jugar- Chillo Chichi

-Esto es maravilloso chicos- Dijo Tarble

-0o0-

En la cocina de la casa estaban otros dos jóvenes

-Bulma, ahora empezare a trabajar de lleno en la empresa, será toda mi responsabilidad, sabes Que Kakaroto se ira y Tarble tal vez haga lo mismo- Dijo el joven nervioso

-Lo sé, pero veras que todo saldrá bien- Le contesto la peli azul

-Bulma me tendré que ir, estaré fuera 1 año, es por la empresa- Dijo tomando sus manos

Una lágrima estaba a punto de salir de los ojos azules de la chica, eso no era lo que ella esperaba escuchar, menos ese día tan feliz

-¿Cuándo te vas?- Pregunto tratando de no llorar, no lo permitiría

-En dos semanas, por eso…. Mira tú sabes, que yo no necesito de tantas cosas, Bulma eres mía, mi mujer, pero… Bulma ¿Te casarías y te irías conmigo?-Pregunto mientras saco de su pantalón un hermoso anillo, este era hermoso, plateado, con una gema negra en el, era hermoso

-¿Qué?- Dijo asombrada

-Podemos casarnos aquí, solo con nuestros conocidos, tu sabes que no me gustan los eventos grandes, y nos iríamos en dos semanas, no quiero dejarte nunca, tu vienes conmigo Bulma- Dijo mientras ponía el anillo en el dedo de ella

-Claro que si Vegeta- Lo abrazo, haciéndolo sonrojar –Nos casaremos aquí, te amo- Lo beso –Cambie por que la vida me hizo así, luego volviste a recordarme quien soy, ahora solo espero que todo salga bien-

No notaron a un chico quien estuvo observando todo el intercambio, el rio bajo, para no ser descubierto, había entrado por algunas cosas a la cocina pero al ver el momento no quiso arruinarlo

-Bueno Tía, parece que nunca te equivocas, ellos si terminaron juntos, sabes tía, ahí donde estés con Lauch y sus padres, se que están felices con todo lo que nos ha pasado, solo espero que esto sea ahora a si siempre- Comento Goku al aire

-Eh Goku todo bien, te estás tardando, has visto a Bulma y Vegeta, les estamos esperando afuera- Comento Krillin

-Si todo bien, ellos ya vienen, están en la cocina, estaban hablando, pero vamos, no dejemos a los demás esperando- Y salieron a la fiesta en el patio

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Bueno fue mi primer historia, no salió como esperaba, pero bueno, esto fue muy divertido, hare un último capítulo, donde será que paso después con todos, pero me gusto, fue una linda experiencia todo esto**

 **Empezare próximamente con las historias de los One-Shot, si tienen sugerencias son bienvenidas, me encanta que dejen sus comentarios, gracias a los que leyeron**


	18. Chapter 18 Epilogo

**No soy dueña de los personajes de DBZ**

 _7 Años después…_

Venia corriendo por los pasillos de la empresa Son & Oiju, un pequeño de cabellos negros con una gran sonrisa, va directo a una de las oficinas, a la de su tío que ahora era el Presidente, estaba feliz, quería ver a su primo quien cumpliría 1 año ese día, por eso sus padres lo habían llevado a la capital

En la oficina del Presidente Vegeta Oiju, momentos antes de….. la interrupción de su sobrino

Bulma había llegado a la empresa, fue a buscar a Vegeta, ese hombre no llegaría tarde a la propia fiesta de cumpleaños de su hijo, así que estaba ahí para llevarlo, lo tenía que sacar temprano, dejo al pequeño en su casa con su madre, ella estaba encantada de cuidar al pequeño Trunks

Entro directo a la oficina, estaba molesta, era el colmo Vegeta seguía en montañas de papeles

-Vegeta Oiju no pienses que llegaras tarde, ahora mismo nos vamos a la casa, tienes que ayudar con la fiesta, y los demás no tardaran en llegar- Dijo moleta a su marido

-Mujer, para eso está la loca de tu madre, estoy seguro que nada faltara, además todavía tengo unos pendientes que dejar antes de irme- Dijo sin mirar a su esposa

Ella se para frete de él, no iba permitirle ganar esta vez –Oh vamos Vegeta- Dijo en tono seductor- Si me ayudas yo te prometo recompensarte en la noche ya que todos se hayan ido- Ganando así la atención de su marido

Llevaba una falda entallada, terminaba justo antes de sus rodillas, color roja, con una blusa blanca abierta, dejando ver parte de su buen escote, y con un sostén de encaje blanco, tacones altos, su cabello suelto con suaves rizos cayendo en su hombros, el la miro con atención, esa mujer era tan hermosa, cada vez mas

Se levanto tomándola por la cintura dejándola de espaldas al escritorio, - Bulma porque vienes vestida así, eres tan….- Dijo ronroneando

-Lo sé cariño, pero no te preocupes, solo tú puedes tenerme amor- Dijo ella seductoramente en su odio

Haciendo que se encendiera en un momento, empezó a besar el cuello de su esposa, estaba tan excitado, esa mujer era su perdición

-Vegeta… - Gemía, mientras sentía las manos de el recorrer sus piernas

La tomo de las caderas, levantándola dejándola el escritorio, mientras sus manos seguían el recorrido por sus piernas, y el abandonaba su cuello para empezar a devorar sus labios

Su erección estaba ya presente, estaba a punto de quitar las bragas de su mujer…..cuando….

Toc toc toc

-Tío Vegeta soy Gohan, ¿Estas ahí?- Grito el chiquillo

Sacando a Bulma y Vegeta de sus planes amatorios, el dejo su rostro caer en el cuello de su esposa

-Maldito sea el mocoso de Kakaroto los matare a ambos- Susurraba casi de manera inaudible

Bulma se rio ante la molestia de su marido

-Ya vamos Gohan, espera cariño- Grito Bulma en respuesta al niño

-Está bien tía, espero aquí- Contesto el pequeño

-Vegeta vamos, ya llego Goku y Chichi, continuaremos en la noche- Dijo la peli azul

-No mujer, no puedes hacerme esto- Dijo molesto señalando su evidente erección

-Lo siento cariño, pero tendrás que esperar- Dijo con una sonrisa, mientras le dio un último beso, y se bajo del escritorio, arreglando su ropa y un poco su cabello

Viendo como Vegeta seguía maldiciendo a su primo y a su sobrino

-0o0-

Chichi y Goku venían detrás de Gohan, pero el chiquillo corría desesperado como si de una competencia se tratara, cuando al fin llegaron vieron al niño esperando afuera de la puerta

-Gohan ¿No está tu tío?- Pregunto Chichi un poco molesta, pues casi tenía que correr detrás del pequeño que parecía tener energías extras y con 2 meses de embarazo, eso era casi la muerte

-Sí, esta con la tía Bulma, pero me dijeron que esperara aquí- Dijo inocente el pequeño

-Pero ¿Por qué?- Pregunto inocente Goku, pensando un momento, cuando lo entendió se puso rojo –Si es mejor que esperemos aquí todos- Dijo nervioso

-Son unos descarados, no pueden esperar…..- Dijo molesta Chichi

En eso la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a una Bulma un poco despeinada, y a un Vegeta de un humor de los mil demonios

-Bueno al menos; ustedes no pueden llegar a su casa y esperar verdad- Dijo Chichi en tono de sentencia

-Tranquila Chichi, solo estábamos viendo unos papeles de la oficina- Contesto Bulma

-Claro que no Mujer, este mocoso interrumpió…- Dijo Vegeta

-¡Vegeta!- Grito Bulma, Goku y Chichi al mismo tiempo

-¿Estaban ocupados tíos?- Pregunto Gohan inocente

-No cariño, ya todos íbamos rumbo a la casa- Contesto Bulma revolviendo el cabello del pequeño

Salieron todos de la empresa directo a la casa de los Oiju Briefs, en el camino Bulma, Chichi y Goku venían platicando de cómo habían estado, como se sentía ahora Chichi con su nuevo embarazo, este sería su segundo hijo

La vida lejos de la cuidad les sentó de maravilla, ellos estaban felices, y Gohan adoraba la vida ahí, con su abuelo Ox, y sus otros abuelos lo visitaron seguido, era el consentido, pero ahora iba a compartir el cariño de sus padres sus abuelos con un nuevo hermanito, estaba emocionado, además desde que nació su primo Trunks deseo tener un hermano

Krillin llego poco después con 18 y una pequeña de 5 años, llamada Marron, la niña era bastante tímida, pero le encantaba reunirse con los amigos de sus padres pues ahí abría otros niños con quienes jugar como Gohan y Launch

Ellos se quedaron ahí, 18 trabajaba para la Corporación Capsula, se casaron y tuvieron la pequeña Marron, ella era rubia como su madre, de ojos azules, iba con coletas y un vestido rojo, era la consentida de su padre

Llegaron a la casa felices de reunirse todos de nuevo, ya había pasado un tiempo desde que vieron a todos juntos

Maron y 17 ya estaban ahí, saludaron felices

-Krillin, 18 ¿Dónde está la pequeña Marron?- Pregunto 17 al no ver a su sobrina por ningún lado

Krillin miro tras suyo, pues la niña los venía siguiendo

-Seguro ya se fue a donde Launch- Contesto seria 18

-Si eso debe ser, además igual ya llego Gohan, deben estar en el patio- Comento Maron con una sonrisa

Ellos habían tenido una hermosa niña, rubia de ojos verdes, y cabellos rizados, tenía una postura de niña ruda, sin duda hija de 17, le pusieron el nombre de la hermana de Maron, estaban felices las niña pronto cumpliría sus 7 años, pero era tremenda, desgraciadamente llamaron seguido a Maron de la escuela de la pequeña, era algo agresiva, había golpeado a varios compañeros

Debían enseñarle a canalizar su ira, además la pequeña defendía siempre a su prima, pues dado que ella era tímida, eso hacía que otros niños trataran de aprovecharse, pero mientras ella estuviera cerca eso jamás sucedería

Los 3 pequeños estaban en el jardín, estaban encima de alguien quien tenían en el suelo, pero no se distinguía quien era, ellos saltaban encima de persona, mientras Tarble y Gure habían llegado, ellos se habían casado 5 años atrás, sin embargo aun no tenían hijos, seguían ayudando en el poblado, con Brolly, estaban felices, pero se tomaron unos días de vacaciones para el cumpleaños del pequeño Trunks

Gure entro a la casa, y Tarble fue con los niños al jardín, trataría de ver quien era la victima de eso pequeños, cuando vio que venía Goku con su sobrino en brazos, dejo al pequeño Trunks en el suelo, quien fue gateando hasta los demás niños, tratando igual de subirse a su victima

-Tarble que bueno que llegaste, pensamos que vendrían más tarde, ¿Y Gure?- Pregunto Goku alegre

-Hola Goku, ella entro fue a saludar a Bulma y los demás, parece que fuimos los últimos en llegar- Comento

-Bueno si, de hecho Bulma me mando a buscar a Vegeta, quiere que ayude a terminar de poner unas mesas pero no lo vi- Comento

Tarble iba a decir algo cuando un grito saco a todos de sus pensamientos, de sus acciones y demás

-¡MOCOSOS DEL DEMONIO DEJENME TRANQUILO, LOS MATARE A TODOS!- Grito Vegeta quien era la victima de 4 niños quienes lo encontraron en el jardín, tratando de huir de Bulma

-Tío vamos a jugar no te hemos visto- Decía Gohan

-Es débil por eso no quiere déjalo Gohan- Contesto Launch

Vegeta se había incorporado, tenía una vena en la frente a punto de reventar, quería destruir a todos los pequeños, eso niños eran unos torbellinos, y fastidiosos, pero los quería a todos, sin embargo abusaban de la poco paciencia que poseía, cuando noto que entre ellos también venia su pequeño Trunks, el chiquillo de cabellos lila y mirada molesta como la suya, solo lo vio y se trato de levantar

-Vamos todos largo de aquí, no tienen padres que molestar- Contesto un poco más relajado

-Vegeta deja tranquilo a los niños y ven a ayudar- Dijo Bulma saliendo de la casa para ver a su marido jugando con los pequeños

-Pero Mujer, son estos demonios que no me dejaban…- Trato de explicar

-Oh vamos Vegeta me dirás hermano que unos chiquillos pueden contigo- Contesto Tarble con una sonrisa divertida que paso pronto a una de horror cuando vio que todos los chiquillos lo miraron con atención

Vegeta solo se rio de lo que estaba pasando

-Tío Tarble llegaste- Gritaron y fueron directo a el

Tarble corrió tratando de huir de los pequeños, mientras los otros adultos veían sonrientes la escena

Vegeta tomo a Trunks, -Espero que al menos seas fuerte, tendrás que aprende eh, no puedes permitir que los demás chiquillos te superen Trunks- Dijo al infante quien lo miro fijo sin entender

Gure y Chichi, ayudaron a sacar la comida para la fiesta del pequeño, junto con la madre de Bulma quien preparo un enorme pastel para su nieto, era su primer cumpleaños y quería que fuera inolvidable

El doctor Briefs instalo juguetes nuevos en el jardín, para el disfrute de los pequeños, era su regalo para su nieto

Bulma y 18 Estuvieron hablando entre ratos cosas de negocios de la corporación, mientras que Maron trato de quitar de encima de Tarble a la pequeña Launch pues parecía que iba a matar a su tío

Krillin seguía divertido, como el pronto saco el Karaoke queriendo recordar viejos tiempos, cantando una canción, haciendo que todos quisieran matarlo

-Oye Maron mi tío canta horrible- Le dijo Launch a su prima

-Y eso que no vives con él, mama ha querido desaparecer ese karaoke pero creo que no quiere que mi papa se sienta mal- Contesto la pequeña

-Pues debería, yo lo quiero pero esos gritos que da, parece que lo están matando- Comento Gohan, a lo que las niñas asintieron

El pequeño Trunks solo lloro ante la interpretación del hombre

En ese momento Goku lo sostenía –Lo se Trunks a mí tampoco me gusta, pero es tu tío y hay que hacerlo sentir mejor- Comento al niño con una sonrisa

-Kakaroto no le mientas a mi hijo, el tendrá que decirle a enano lo horrible que canta, no hay quien aguante una interpretación más de él- Contesto Vegeta quien iba a desenchufar aquel infernal aparato

La fiesta continuo, con todos recordando viejos tiempos, viejos amigos, y empezando a ver como la vida de sus hijos ahora era la que se abría paso, ahí estaban todos, después de siete años, todos habían cambiado, madurado, tenían nuevos planes, familias, pero seguían frecuentándose lo más posible, si algo no iban a permitir era que el tiempo mermara la amistad que tuvieron

Con los niños creciendo, ahora era su turno de vivir nuevas experiencias, conocer nuevos amigos, cometer errores y aprender de ellos, tratar de volver locos a sus padres, ver cómo a pesar del tiempo no dejaban de verse como los amigos que eran, ahora era su turno, de empezar en la vida

Fin…


End file.
